Nicht aufgeben
by LysandaT
Summary: Samantha war nie etwas besonderes und wollte es auch nie sein. Gut, sie lernte schnell, übersprang einige Klassen, war auch schnell Aurorin, aber ihr Leben wirklich genießen konnte sie nie. Wie lange würde sie das so noch aushalten können?
1. Nachwuchs

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. Autors: Hier ist nun Kapitel 1. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Kapitel I

Nachwuchs

Es war ein sonniger Tag im Oktober. Annie und ihr geliebter Mann Sirius gingen in einem kleinen Park spazieren. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen hatte sich die Sonne wieder am Himmel blicken lassen und das junge Ehepaar hatte beschlossen, die warmen Strahlen, welche sie zur Erde sandte, so lange wie möglich zu genießen. Es dauerte nicht lange und Annie musste sich erschöpft auf einer Bank niederlassen. Unter ihrer kiwigrünen Regenjacke zeichnete sich ein großer runder Bauch ab. Mit einem Seufzen streckte sie ihre Beine aus, legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte. „Alles in Ordnung, mein Schatz?", fragte Sirius besorgt und legte sanft seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich bin nur erschöpft. Wenn dieses Kind sich nicht bald entschließt, den Wohnsitz zu wechseln, werde ich noch wahnsinnig!", seufzte sie und rang sich dabei ein liebevolles Lächeln ab. Tatsache war, dass es noch keinerlei Zeichen oder Ankündigungen gab, welche auch nur vermuten ließen, dass dieses Kind sich bald blicken lassen wollte. Auch war es eine Tatsache, dass dieses Kind schon eine Woche überfällig war und seiner Mutter seit Monaten den letzten Nerv raubte.

Wie auf Kommando gab es einen heftigen Tritt und Sirius zuckte zusammen, als er ihn deutlich spüren konnte. „Das wird ein Junge. Bestimmt ein Fußballspieler!", erklärte er mit Stolz in der Stimme. Seine Frau lächelte zaghaft. Müde strich sie sich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr. Seit sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, trug sie ihre Haare vorzugsweise kurz, wobei sie die Frisuren immer wieder änderte. Ihre dunkelbraune Haarfarbe behielt sie jedoch bei. „Wir sollten langsam wieder zurück gehen, sonst musst du gleich vor rennen und mir mit einem Sandwich in der Hand entgegen kommen!", witzelte sie und versuchte sich von der Parkbank hoch zu hieven. Sirius stand, wie auf Kommando, sofort auf und reichte seiner Frau hilfsbereit die Hand. „Ich weiß nicht wo du das ganze Essen hin packst, meine Liebe. Ich habe das Gefühl, du hörst gar nicht mehr auf mit dem Essen und du wirst trotzdem nicht dicker", erwiderte der junge, verboten gut aussehende Mann, nachdem er seiner Frau auf die Beine geholfen hatte. Annie sah in verständnislos an und strafte ihn dann mit einem bösen Blick. Woraufhin ihr Geliebter errötete und stammelnd versuchte zu erklären, dass dies als Kompliment und keinesfalls als eine Beleidigung gedacht gewesen wäre. Reumütig sah er ihr in ihre tief grünen Augen und sogleich war jeglicher Groll wie weggeblasen. Händchenhaltend machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

Plötzlich ertönte einige Meter hinter ihnen ein ohrenbetäubender Knall. Sogleich griff Sirius nach seinem Zauberstab und errichtete einen Schutzwall um sich und seine Frau. Nur ein Augenzwinkern später prallten schon die ersten Flüche davon ab, woraufhin der Wall wieder zerbrach. Annie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Fünf Todesser umzingelten das junge Ehepaar, jeder von ihnen durch eine weiße, ausdruckslose Maske verdeckt. Einer von ihnen ging einige Schritte auf die schwangere Frau zu und blieb nur einen Meter vor ihr stehen. „Leute wie du, sollten sich nicht fortpflanzen", drohte er ihr mit heiserer Stimme. Sogleich richtete Sirius ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen. „Leute wie ich?", erwiderte Annie und hielt schützend eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. „Schlammblüter... wertlose Wesen wie du, die kein Recht haben, Magie anwenden zu dürfen", erklärte der Todesser und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Annie. Mit einem lauten, von Zorn erfüllten, Schrei, schoss Sirius ihm einen Schockzauber entgegen und sein Gegenüber wurde zwei Meter nach hinten geworfen. Sogleich entbrannte ein unfairer Kampf und vier Todesser gingen gleichzeitig auf den jungen Mann los. Dieser wies seine Frau an, sich hinter ihm zu stellen, damit sie einen besseren Schutz hatte. Ohne Wiederworte folgte sie der Anweisung, hielt ihren Zauberstab aber weiter in einem festen Griff schussbereit. Sirius lieferte sich einen unerbittlichen Kampf gegen die Todesser. Er parierte ihre Flüche und Schockzauber so gut er konnte.

Nach einer Weile schienen die Todesser jedoch den Spaß daran zu verlieren, Sirius zu malträtieren. Einer von ihnen rief einen bösartigen Fluch auf, welcher dafür sorgte, dass einem langsam die Kräfte entzogen wurden, bis man starb, und stieß diesen ab. Knapp flog dieser an Sirius Wange vorbei, welcher den Luftzug, welchen er verursachte, deutlich spüren konnte. Annie, welche keine Möglichkeit zum Ausweichen hatte und auch nicht schnell genug parieren konnte, wurde hart am Kopf getroffen und sank mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei auf ihre Knie. Mit lautem Gelächter verschwanden die Todesser – sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Geschockt ließ Sirius seinen Zauberstab fallen und kniete sich neben seine, am ganzen Leib, zitternde Frau. Erneut schrie sie laut auf und griff nach seiner Hand. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen begutachtete er sie. Äußerlich schien sie keinerlei Verletzungen zu haben. „Sirius...", presste sie durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „Sirius... das Baby.. es kommt." Sirius durchzuckte ein heftiger Schrecken. Augenblicklich griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, beschwor eine Trage hervor und bettete seine Frau darauf. Sobald er sichergestellt war, dass sie es einigermaßen bequem hatte, legte er einen Tarnzauber auf sie und ging, mit seiner schwebenden Frau im Schlepptau, aus dem Park in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Zum Glück befanden sich an diesem Mittwochnachmittag nicht besonders viele Menschen auf den Straßen, denn Sirius' Tarnzauber war in der ganzen Aufregung nicht besonders gut gelungen und es hätte wohl sehr eigenartig auf Muggel gewirkt, wenn sie dieses Bild gesehen hätten. Eine weitere Erleichterung für Sirius war es, dass ihre Wohnung nur hundert Meter entfernt lag.

In der Wohnung angelangt, legte Sirius seine Frau behutsam aufs Bett und rief über das Flohnetzwerk Madam Pomfrey, die Heilerin von Hogwarts. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde und die Frau mittleren Alters stand mit besorgter Miene am Bett. Mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen breitete sie ihre medizinischen Instrumente, sowie verschiedene Zaubertränke und Tinkturen, auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben dem Bett aus. Sirius indessen hielt besorgt Annies Hand. Aus ihrem Gesicht war jegliche Farbe gewichen und kalte Schweißtropfen benetzten ihre Stirn. Ihre Atmung ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Die Wehen kamen nun in immer kürzeren Abständen und wurden deutlich stärker und schmerzhafter. „Sirius, ich muss dich bitten, draußen zu warten", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit ernster Miene. Der junge Mann öffnete den Mund, da er widersprechen wollte, doch Annie unterbrach ihn mit zitternder Stimme: „Ist schon gut. Poppy weiß, was sie tut!" Widerwillig erhob sich Sirius von seiner knienden Position, gab seiner Frau einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Sein Herz raste wie wild in seiner Brust und seine Hände zitterten. Er konnte doch unmöglich tatenlos vor der Tür seines Schlafzimmers stehen und darauf warten, dass seine Frau sein Kind alleine auf die Welt brachte. Nervös rang er sich die Hände, um das unaufhörliche Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und fasste einen Entschluss. Mit großen Schritten stapfte er ins Wohnzimmer. Vor dem Kamin nahm er sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver, welches in einer kleinen Schüssel auf dem Kaminsims gelagert wurde, und warf es in die brennenden Flammen. Sofort kniete sich Sirius davor und presste seinen Kopf in die Flammen. Im nächsten Moment befand er sich, oder zumindest sein Kopf, in einem anderen Kamin. „Remus? Remus!", rief er so laut er konnte. Einen kurzen Augenblick später tauchte sein guter Freund Remus Lupin auf. Er sah müde und geschwächt aus, aber bei Sirius nervösem Blick wusste er sofort, was los war. Er nickte nur und verschwand wieder aus dem Blickfeld von Sirius. Dieser zog sich wieder in sein eigenes Wohnzimmer zurück. Aus seinem Schlafzimmer hörte er einen lauten, schmerzerfüllten Schrei und erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. Kurz darauf tauchte Remus im Kamin auf, umgeben von grünen Flammen. Er grinste breit, als er aus dem Kamin stieg. „Na? Hat sich das kleine Freudenbündel doch mal endlich dazu entschlossen, sich blicken zu lassen?", fragte er fröhlich und machte es sich auf der Wohnzimmercouch bequem. Sirius jedoch konnte sich nicht setzen. Wie ein hungriger Tiger in seinem Käfig schritt er immer wieder im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. „Ich wette, es ist ein Mädchen. Frauen kommen immer zu spät!", versuchte Lupin zu witzeln, doch Sirius reagierte nicht. Immer wieder huschte sein Blick besorgt in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Draußen war es schon dunkel und im Wohnzimmer zeichneten sich schon deutliche Laufstraßen von Sirius' Rennerei ab, als sich endlich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete. Erwartungsvoll blickten die beiden Herren in die Richtung und die Luft knisterte vor Spannung. Endlich erschien Poppy im Türrahmen. In ihrem Armen hielt sie ein kleines Bündel. Sirius musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihr nicht entgegen zu rennen und so schritt er nervös mit großen Schritten auf die Heilerin zu. Mit einem sanften Lächeln reichte sie ihm das Bündel. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sirius", flüsterte sie leise und ging daraufhin wieder ins Schlafzimmer. „Remus, sieh nur", rief er stolz und seine Augen waren feucht. „Ja, ich sehe es. Aber was ist es?", erwiderte sein Freund mit einem breiten, aber ungeduldigen Lächeln. Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an. „Na, mein Kind. Was sonst?", antwortete er ernst, denn für ihn schien diese Frage vollkommen unangemessen zu sein. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ist es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?", versuchte es Remus erneut und da dämmerte es dem frischgebackenen Vater endlich. Auf dem Absatz drehte er sich um und ging mit dem kleinen Bündel im Arm ins Schlafzimmer. Remus folgte ihm.

Annie lag im Bett und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich besorgt über sie gebeugt und versuchte ihr einen Trank einzuflößen. Noch bevor Sirius nach dem Geschlecht seines Kindes fragen konnte, spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er übergab das kleine Bündel seinem Freund Remus, welcher ihn etwas überrumpelt ansah und einen nervösen Eindruck machte, als hätte er Angst, er könnte das kleine Wesen in seinen Armen verletzen. Mit drei Schritten stand der junge Vater neben dem Bett und strich seiner Frau sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie seufzte geschwächt und versuchte ihre Hand zu heben, welche er sofort ergriff und sanft drückte. „Sirius... es tut mir leid... aber ich kann nichts mehr tun. Sie wird sterben." Poppy hatte schon viele schlechte Nachrichten überbringen müssen, gerade in dieser dunklen Zeit. Aber noch nie hatte ihre Stimme so sehr gezittert. Noch nie hatte sie so sehr mit den Tränen kämpfen müssen. Sie schluckte schwer und wandte sich vom Bett ab, um zu gehen. „Übrigens habt ihr eine wunderschöne kleine Tochter", sagte sie noch, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Remus reichte seinem Freund das kleine Bündel und ging ebenfalls. Dabei schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Sirius legte sich neben seine Frau ins Bett und bettete seine kleine Tochter zwischen ihnen beiden. Annie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte ihr Kind an. „Sie ist wunderschön", hauchte sie fast unhörbar. „Ja, das stimmt. Wie wollen wir sie nennen?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme. Tränen rollten schwermütig über seine Wangen. „Was hältst du von Samantha Lillian Black?", antwortete Annie und in ihrer Stimme war zu hören, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Nur mit großer Mühe konnte Sirius ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Er nickte und in einer fließenden Bewegung, nahm er seine Tochter und legte sie seiner sterbenden Frau in den Arm. Mit letzter Kraft hob sie ihre Arme und schlang sie um ihre Tochter, um sie kurz aber herzlich zu drücken. „Mach deinem Vater keinen allzu großen Ärger und halt ihn schön auf Trab. Sonst rostet er ein. Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Samantha Lillian", flüsterte Annie ihrer Tochter entgegen und ein tiefes Schluchzen ließ ihren Körper erzittern. Dann sah sie ihren Mann an. „Versprich mir, dass du sie niemals alleine lässt", forderte sie von Sirius und er versprach es ihr nicht nur, sondern schwor es ihr sogar. „Ich liebe dich, Sirius", hauchte sie mit allerletzter Kraft, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und ihr Arm sank schwer aufs Bett. Sirius legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seiner Frau und weinte laut. Heftiges Schluchzen ließ seinen Körper und auch das Bett erzittern. Von den lauten Geräuschen in ihrer Umgebung aufgeschreckt, begann auch Samantha laut zu schreien. Dicke Tränen rollten ihre kleinen roten Wangen entlang. Sirius brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann nahm er seine kleine Tochter in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich werde dich niemals allein lassen, Samantha. Das verspreche ich dir", versicherte er ihr und verließ dann das Zimmer.


	2. Lügen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte mit ihnen auch kein Geld verdienen.

Anm. d. Autors: Hier ist nun Kapitel 2. Wie ihr seht, habe ich den Titel und auch die Summary für die Geschichte geändert. Ich denke, dass das nun am besten auf den Punkt bringt, was diese Geschichte erzählt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Würde mich über Reviews freuen, denn ich schreibe hier, um mich verbessern zu können. Ansonsten bleibt mir nichts weiter zu sagen als: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^

Kapitel II

Lügen

Mit gesenktem Blick und immer noch seine Tochter fest in seinen Armen, kam er ins Wohnzimmer. Schniefend zog er die Luft ein und versuchte den Mut zu finden, die nächsten Worte auszusprechen. Sirius stieß die Luft in einem Schluchzen wieder aus und schloss seine Augen. Er weigerte sich zutiefst, es auszusprechen, aber es musste sein. Eher würde er es nicht akzeptieren. Eher würde er es nicht verstehen. Erneut zog er die Luft lang durch die Nase ein. Er zwang sich aufzusehen, suchte die Augen seines besten Freundes und sprach dann die Worte aus, vor denen er sich so sehr fürchtete. „Annie ist tot."

Ein Schluchzen entlockte sich seiner Kehle und er drückte sanft seine Tochter an sich. Fassungslos blickte Remus sich um. Während er verzweifelt nach Worten suchte, schluchzte Poppy leise und schnäuzte danach in ein Taschentuch. Leise vor sich hin murmelnd, dass sie ein Tee machen würde, ging sie in die Küche. Sirius stand noch immer weinend mitten im Raum und presste seine kleine Tochter an sich. Immer wieder wurde sein Körper von heftigen Schluchzen geschüttelt. Remus fasste sich nun endlich ein Herz und stellte sich neben seinen trauernden Freund. Er legte ihm sanft einen Arm um die Schultern, um ihn zu beruhigen. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er für ihn da sein würde. Doch es führte nur dazu, dass Sirius vollkommen zusammenbrach. Er sank auf seine Knie und weinte laut. Remus konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn behutsam in den Arm zu nehmen.

Sirius hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um seine Trauer zu besiegen. Über den Tod von Annie war er nach wie vor nicht hinweg, aber er war längst nicht mehr so niedergeschlagen. Er genoss jeden Augenblick mit seiner Tochter und sah ihr gerne dabei zu, wie sie fröhlich und neugierig die Welt entdeckte. An Samanthas ersten Geburtstag war Sirius wieder ganz der alte.

Remus trug seine kleine Patentochter die meiste Zeit stolz auf dem Arm, obwohl sie schon problemlos an der Hand laufen konnte. James und Lilly Potter waren ebenfalls zur Geburtstagsfeier gekommen und ihr kleiner Harry lief auch schon übermütig durch die Wohnung. Jedes Mal wenn Samantha sah, wie er rannte, begann sie wild zu zappeln und wollte auf den Boden zurück. Sie war sehr ehrgeizig und versuchte immer wieder selbst einige Schritte zu gehen, jedoch plumpste sie dabei lediglich auf ihren Po. Peter Pettigrew war auf dieser Feierlichkeit ebenfalls anwesend. Er aß viel vom Kuchen und schien sehr reserviert seinen Freunden gegenüber. Von Sirius' und Annies Familie war jedoch niemand gekommen.

Samanthas Kopf zierte schon eine kleine Haarpracht. Mit sehr viel Mühe und einigen komplizierten Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs hatte Remus es geschafft, eine kleine rosa Schleife in der Frisur zu befestigen. Seit Samantha die Haare wuchsen, veränderten diese stets ihre Farbe. Dies geschah je nach dem, wie sie sich gerade fühlte.

Das kleine Mädchen saß mit Harry auf einer Decke neben dem Kamin und gemeinsam spielten sie mit ein paar Bauklötzen. Er griff nach einem roten Bauklotz, welchen sie gerade haben wollte und empört sah sie ihn an. Ihre Haare nahmen explosionsartig eine giftgrüne Farbe an. Vollkommen erstaunt ließ Harry den Bauklotz fallen. Samantha ergriff ihn und schon färbten sich ihre Haare in ein fröhliches rosa, passend zu der kleinen Schleife. Harry quietschte vergnügt auf. Verwundert blickten sich die Erwachsenen nach den Kindern um und beobachteten, wie die beiden Kinder gerade dicke Freunde wurden. Der kleine Harry Potter nahm einen kleinen Spielzeugdrachen und reichte ihn Samantha, woraufhin sie ihre Haarfarbe in ein himmelblau änderte. So ging es eine ganze Zeit hin und her. Harry gab Sam ein Spielzeug und je nach dem, wie sehr sie sich darüber freute, änderte sie ihre Haarfarbe.

An Halloween erklärte sich Remus bereit, auf Samantha aufzupassen. Sirius hatte einige wichtige Dinge zu erledigen und er würde erst am nächsten Morgen zurückkehren, erklärte er. Samantha lag seelenruhig in ihrem Bettchen und schlief tief und fest, während ihr Patenonkel im Wohnzimmer saß und ein Buch las.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als er sich endlich dazu entschloss, sich ins Bett zu legen. Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Rumpeln. Schnell rannte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lag Sirius. Er war vollkommen zerzaust. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und sein Gesicht war ganz schwarz vor Ruß. Remus half seinem schockierten Freund auf die Beine. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt. Sirius rang um Worte. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. „James... James und Lilly.. sie sind tot! Voldemort ist in ihr Haus gekommen und hat erst James und dann Lilly getötet", erklärte er zittrig. „Und Harry? Was ist mit Harry?", fragte Remus besorgt. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Hoffnung wieder. „Harry hat überlebt. Frag mich nicht wie, aber als Voldemort auch ihn töten wollte, ging irgendetwas schief und er verschwand. Harry hat lediglich eine kleine Verletzung auf der Stirn. Er ist jetzt bei Dumbledore", erklärte Sirius und versuchte sich aufzuraffen. Remus half ihm auf die Beine und gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf die Couch. „Aber woher wusste er überhaupt, wo sie waren?", fragte Remus mit zittriger Stimme. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Sirius. Schwerfällig lehnte er sich auf dem Sofa zurück. Den Rest der Nacht schlief keiner von ihnen. Stattdessen schwiegen sie sich an und trauerten still um die Freunde, die sie verloren hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen verließ Sirius das Haus schon in aller früh. Remus war vor kurzem auf der Couch eingeschlafen und bekam nicht mit, wie er ging. Erst einige Zeit später wurde er durch das laute Weinen von Samantha geweckt. Sie war von einem lauten Pochen an der Wohnungstür aus ihren Träumen gerissen worden. Bevor Remus nach Sam sah, ging er zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Davor standen zwei Auroren. „Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Remus leicht verwundert. Samantha schrie inzwischen noch lauter. „Wir suchen einen gewissen Sirius Black. Ist er hier?", fragte der größere von den beiden, während sein Kollege einen forschenden Blick durch die Tür warf. Remus verneinte und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß, dass er nicht wüsste, wo sich sein Freund momentan befand. Er bat die Besucher ins Haus und ließ sie im Wohnzimmer platz nehmen, um nun endlich nach Samantha sehen zu können.

Liebevoll nahm er sie aus ihrem Bettchen und auf seine Arme. Nach einer kleinen Weile beruhigte sie sich wieder. Remus nahm sie mit ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich sogleich auf ihr Spielzeug stürzte. „Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten?", fragte er schließlich mit einem ungeduldigen Blick die zwei Auroren. „Nein danke. Wissen sie, warum wir hier sind?", fragte der größere der beiden Auroren. Er schien wohl der erfahrenste von ihnen zu sein, denn er war der einzige der sprach. Außerdem sah sein Kollege noch etwas jung aus und schien noch etwas grün hinter den Ohren zu sein. Aufmerksam blickte er sich in dem Wohnzimmer um und schien zu versuchen, sich alles einzuprägen.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, warum sie hier sind. Und, ehrlich gesagt, verliere ich so langsam auch meine Geduld mit ihnen", erwiderte Remus gereizt. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand er vor den Auroren und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. „Letzte Nacht wurden James und Lilly Potter von Voldemort getötet. Wir wissen, dass Sirius Black der einzige gewesen ist, der ihren Aufenthaltsort gekannt hat. Außerdem gab es heute eine schwere Explosion, bei der zwölf Muggel und Peter Pettigrew getötet wurden. Von Mr. Pettigrew fanden wir nichts weiter als einen Finger. Sirius Black ist vor Ort gesehen worden", erklärte der Auror ernst.

Mit einem Mal schien sämtliche Farbe aus Remus' Gesicht zu weichen. Geschockt über diese Mutmaßungen setzte er sich in den Sessel und versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren. „Das muss ein Irrtum sein. Sirius könnte so etwas niemals tun", stammelte Remus vor sich hin.

„Leider haben wir zuverlässige Augenzeugenberichte, Mr. Lupin. Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss ihnen einige Fragen stellen. Wussten sie, dass Mr. Black der Geheimniswahrer der Familie Potter gewesen ist?", entgegnete der Auror streng. Er beobachtete seinen Gegenüber genau und achtete auf jede Gefühlsregung. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht", murmelte Remus vor sich hin. Sein Blick ging in die Ferne, als würde er in seinen Erinnerungen verzweifelt nach Antworten für diese Misere suchen.

„Haben sie jemals bemerkt, dass Mr. Black irgendwelche Abneigungen gegenüber den Potters empfand? Hat er womöglich mit ihnen darüber gesprochen? Oder haben sie vielleicht bemerkt, dass Sirius Black ein Todesser ist? Ich meine, seine ganze Familie ist schließlich ein Anhänger von Voldemort, da war es eigentlich offensichtlich, dass auch er -"

„Hören sie auf! Sirius war niemals ein Todesser. Er wurde von seiner Familie verbannt und verachtet, weil er nicht ihre Wertvorstellungen teilte. Niemals wäre er zu diesen Taten fähig gewesen, die sie gerade aufgezählt haben", rief Remus wutentbrannt. Er stand nun direkt vor dem Auror, seine Augen glühten vor Zorn.

Der Auror blieb vollkommen ruhig und erwiderte eisern den Blick des Wolfsmenschen. Sein Kollege jedoch war nicht so ruhig geblieben. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und richtete ihn auf Remus, bereit sich zu wehren, wenn er es musste. „Mr. Lupin, ich rate ihnen, sich wieder zu setzen und sich wieder zu beruhigen. Wir wollen doch nicht das Kind verschrecken", erwiderte der Auror vollkommen ruhig.

Widerwillig setzte sich Remus wieder. Mit einem Blick zu Samantha versicherte er sich, dass es ihr gut ging. „Mr. Lupin, sie werden sicherlich verstehen, dass ich gezwungen bin, diese Wohnung überwachen zu lassen. Ebenso natürlich den Kamin. Ich muss sie bitten mir über jeden ihrer Ausflüge Bericht zu erstatten, zumindest für so lange, bis wir Mr. Black gefasst haben. Haben sie mich verstanden?", erklärte der Auror. Mit einem kleinen Nicken bestätigte Remus, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann verließen die Auroren die Wohnung.

Stumm blieb Remus in seinem Sessel sitzen. Sein Blick ging ins Leere, während er in Gedanken versuchte, die letzten Stunden zu begreifen. Seine Freunde waren tot. Nein. Einer lebte noch, doch der wurde des Mordes beschuldigt. Jahrelang hatte er sich immer auf diese Menschen verlassen können. Und nun war er ganz alleine. Endgültig.

Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf sein Knie und zog ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein kleines besorgtes Gesichtchen sah ihn mit großen Kulleraugen an. Sie trug noch immer ihren Strampelanzug und sogar ihren Schlafsack. Remus lächelte zaghaft. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Wie als Antwort, hob Samantha ihre andere Hand und reichte ihm etwas. Es war der kleine Drache, mit dem sie und Harry an ihrem Geburtstag gespielt hatten. Seither war es ihr Lieblingsspielzeug. Remus nahm den kleinen Drachen und bedankte sich dafür. Dann hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf seinen Schoß. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er konnte jetzt nicht resignieren. Dieses kleine Wesen würde es nicht zulassen.

Etwa eine Woche später verkündete der Tagesprophet, dass Sirius Black gefasst worden wäre. Nach einem kurzen Prozess wurde er direkt nach Askaban geschickt. Remus erhielt daraufhin das Sorgerecht für Samantha. Er würde sich um dieses kleine Mädchen so gut kümmern, wie er nur konnte. Er liebte sie schließlich jetzt schon, wie seine eigene Tochter.

Sirius konnte nicht fassen wie ihm geschah. Nach einem äußerst kurzen Prozess, bei welchem lediglich angedeutet wurde, dass es genügend Zeugen geben würde, wurde er direkt nach Askaban geschickt. Mit schweren Ketten gefesselt saß er auf dem Boot auf dem Weg zu diesem schrecklichen Zauberergefängnis. Dabei verfolgte ihn nur ein Gedanke: Er würde seine kleine Tochter nie mehr wiedersehen. Dabei hatte er Annie versprochen, sie niemals alleine zu lassen. Nun musste er dieses Versprechen brechen.

Sein Herz schrie schmerzhaft in seiner Brust nach Rache. Wer auch immer ihm das hier angetan hatte, er würde es bereuen. Doch bis es soweit sein würde, blieb Sirius nichts anderes übrig, als zu versuchen, in diesem Gefängnis nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.

Askaban wurde von Dementoren bewacht und Disapparieren war nicht möglich. Aus seinem Unterricht in Hogwarts wusste er, dass Dementoren schreckliche Wesen waren, die sich von den glücklichen Gefühlen und Gedanken einer Person ernährten. Lediglich Verzweiflung lassen sie zurück, was es unmöglich macht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aus diesem Grund war auch noch niemanden eine Flucht aus Askaban gelungen. Sirius erschauderte. Der Gedanke daran, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens nur noch Verzweiflung verspüren sollte, jagte eine Gänsehaut über seinen Körper.

Immer wieder spielte er in Gedanken ab, was passiert sein könnte, ließ die kurze Verhandlung vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielen. Irgendwo musste es einen Fehler geben, er musste ihn nur finden. Er wollte die Hoffnung, dass er seine Tochter irgendwann einmal wiedersehen könnte, einfach nicht aufgeben.

Ebenso ging es ihm auch mit seinem Patensohn. Harry lebte noch. Er hatte den tödlichen Fluch von Voldemort überlebt. Dumbledore hatte ihn in Sicherheit gebracht. Das hatte er Sirius zumindest versichert. Dies war ein kleiner Trost in dieser aussichtslosen Situation. Auch die Tatsache, dass Samantha es bei Remus immer gut haben würde, tröstete Sirius ein wenig. Dennoch blieb, dass er verpasste, wie seine kleine Tochter aufwuchs.


	3. Fußball und Todesser

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören nicht mir (außer Samantha), sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. Autorin: Es tut mir leid! Leider musstet ihr etwas länger auf dieses Kapitel warten. Aber nun ist es endlich da und ich hoffe, ihr habt soviel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben. Das vierte Kapitel wird auch bald kommen! Bitte schreibt mir ruhig mal eine Review! *grins*

Kapitel III

Fußball und Todesser

Seit Sirius' Verhaftung sind fast zehn Jahre vergangen. Jahre, in denen sehr viel passiert war. Samantha war nun zehn Jahre alt und zu einer aufgeschlossenen und hübschen Hexe herangewachsen. Ihre metamorphmagischen Fähigkeiten hatten sich nicht weiter entwickelt, weshalb sie sich lediglich auf ihre Haare auswirkten. Aber Sam mochte ihre Fähigkeit sehr und so änderte sie ihre Haarfarbe und ihre Frisur so oft sie wollte.

Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie wirklich sehr schnell lernte, hatte sie schon insgesamt drei Klassen überspringen können. Zwei davon in der Grundschule. Dies führte allerdings dazu, dass sie nun die jüngste in ihrer Klasse war und keinen Anschluss an ihre Kameraden fand. Während sich diese jungen Teenager schon für Schminke, Handtaschen und Jungs interessierten, konzentrierte sich Samantha lieber aufs Lernen. Aber das machte der jungen Hexe nichts aus, denn viel Freizeit für Freunde hatte sie nicht. Neben der Schule bekam sie auch Zauberunterricht von Remus und in ihrer spärlichen Freizeit, die noch übrig blieb, hatte sie eine Vorliebe für Fußball entwickelt.

Doch nun hatte sie endlich Ferien. Eine Zeit, die sie wirklich besonders genoss, denn sie konnte endlich einmal lange ausschlafen. Wenn sie zur Schule früh aufstehen musste, war sie stets ein übelgelaunter Morgenmuffel, doch in den Ferien konnte man sie auch beruhigt mal wecken, so lange dies nicht zu einer Gewohnheit wurde.

Vorsichtig öffnete Remus die Tür zu Samanthas Zimmer und lugte durch den kleinen Spalt hinein. Die Jalousien waren noch heruntergelassen und ließen etwas Licht hindurch. Samantha lag in ihrem großen Bett und schlief noch fest. Ihre Decke hatte sie weggestrampelt und war auf dem Boden gelandet. Sie selbst lag quer im Bett, während ihr Kopf gemütlich auf dem Kissen thronte. Leise schnarchte Samantha beim Einatmen und ließ dann die Luft ruhig wieder hinaus. ‚_Das Schnarchen hat sie sicher von Sirius geerbt_', dachte Remus schmunzelnd bei sich. Dann trat er leise in das Zimmer und ging hinüber zu den großen Fenstern, um die Jalousien hochzuziehen. Sam reagierte auf den plötzlichen Lichteinfall nur mit einem kurzen Aufschnarchen und drehte lediglich den Kopf zur Seite.

„Na warte, junge Dame", murmelte Remus mit einem frechen Grinsen. Mit seinem Zauberstab beschwor er etwas kaltes Wasser in ein leeres Glas. Dann schlich er vorsichtig an Samanthas Bett und kippte das Wasser über ihrem Gesicht aus. Erschrocken riss das junge Mädchen die Augen auf und zog die Luft scharf ein. „Guten Morgen", sagte der Werwolf nüchtern und stellte das leere Glas auf das Nachtschränkchen. „Morgen? Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und suchte nach ihrer Decke, um sich ihr Gesicht damit abzutrocknen.

Remus reichte ihr ein Handtuch, welches auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Sowieso sah ihr Zimmer aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen und missmutig ließ er den Blick schweifen. Samantha schnüffelte kurz an dem Handtuch und verzog kurz das Gesicht. Schließlich befand sie es doch als gut genug und trocknete sich ab. „Wann willst du denn deinen Saustall hier aufräumen?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Entsetzt sah das junge Mädchen ihn an. „Saustall? Das ist Kunst", entgegnete sie und heimste sich dafür einen strafenden Blick von ihrem Onkel ein. „Kunst ist etwas anderes. DAS HIER ist ein Chaos!", erwiderte Remus und wies dabei auf den Fußboden, auf welchem getragene und nicht getragene Kleidungsstücke herumlagen, verschiedene Bücher und Schulutensilien und ihre Sportsachen. „Aber du weißt doch: nur kleine Geister halten Ordnung, das Genie überblickt das Chaos." Damit hatte sie ihn. Remus schmunzelte. Dann hob er eine alte Socke vom Boden auf und warf sie seiner Patentochter ins Gesicht.

„Na los, steh jetzt auf. Nur weil du Ferien hast, heißt das nicht, dass du deine Arbeiten vernachlässigen kannst", mahnte Remus. Samanthas Blick fiel auf den Wecker neben ihrem Bett. Erschrocken darüber, wie spät es schon war, sprang sie auf. „Oh man! Es ist ja schon elf! Ich komme zu spät zum Turnier!", rief sie laut aus und ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Mit zwei Griffen zog sie sich frische Unterwäsche, ein T-Shirt und eine kurze Hose heraus.

„Bevor du zu deinem wichtigen Spiel gehst, erledigst du deine Hausarbeiten, junge Dame!", gab Remus streng zu verstehen und hob dabei ein paar Wäschestücke vom Boden auf, die reif zum Waschen waren. „Kann ich dabei zaubern?", fragte Sam mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Aber nur, weil du sonst wieder ohne etwas zu essen zum Sport verschwindest", antwortete ihr Patenonkel und sie verschwand fröhlich summend im Badezimmer.

Nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht hatte, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, um das Badezimmer sauber zu bekommen. Leider beherrschte sie noch nicht genügend Zauber für alle Aufgaben, weshalb sie die Toilette mit der Hand putzte und auch den Boden selbst wischte. Danach räumte sie noch ihr Zimmer auf.

Fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend rannte sie in die Küche, nachdem sie all ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatte. Remus hatte ihr schon ein paar Pancakes gemacht und genüsslich aß Samantha. Ihre Haare waren heute leuchtendblau.

„Wann fängt euer großes Spiel denn eigentlich an?", fragte Remus vorsichtig und packte inzwischen ihre Sporttasche. „Um 15 Uhr geht's los. Aber wir wärmen uns ja noch auf", erklärte Sam mit vollem Mund. Sie griff nach ihrem Kakao und nahm einen großen Schluck. Danach schnappte sie sich ihre Sporttasche, verabschiedete sich kurz von ihrem Vormund und rannte zum Sportplatz.

Es war das letzte Turnier vor der Sommerpause und alle waren schon etwas nervös. Samantha lief gerade ihre zweite Runde um den Sportplatz, um sich aufzuwärmen. Dabei lief sie etwas schneller als sonst, denn sie wusste, dass sie nach der Ferienpause eine ganze Weile brauchen würde um wieder diese Kondition zu erhalten. Viel zu gerne legte sie sich in den Ferien auf die faule Haut. Und dann gab es da auch noch dieses Teufelszeug, genannt Schokolade. Sie konnte einfach nicht die Finger von dieser braunen Köstlichkeit lassen.

Die gegnerische Mannschaft stellte sich bereits auf und Sam beendete ihr Aufwärmtraining und gesellte sich zu ihren Teamkollegen. Diese waren schon sehr nervös. Schließlich würden sie in den nächsten Minuten auf ihren Nemesis treffen. Die Mannschaft nannte sich selbst „The Sharks" und war bisher unbesiegbar gewesen. Die „Dragonflys" waren ebenfalls sehr gut, allerdings endete ihre Gewinnstrecke immer bei den „Sharks".

Samantha liebte Fußball einfach. Seit drei Jahren spielte sie bei den „Dragonflys" aktiv mit und mit jeder Saison stieg ihre Begeisterung. Leider war sie nicht besonders gut darin, Tore zu schießen, weshalb sie diese lieber verhinderte und in der Abwehr spielte.

Während des Turniers bemerkte die junge Hexe plötzlich, dass Remus am Spielfeldrand stand und sie beobachtete. Trotz des warmen, sonnigen Wetters trug er einen Pullover und eine lange Hose. Er winkte ihr zu, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn entdeckt hatte. Fröhlich lächelnd winkte Sam zurück. Dennoch war sie verwundert. Es war eine Seltenheit, dass Remus zu ihrem Training kam. Er kam ja normalerweise noch nicht einmal zu ihren Spielen. Denn er interessierte sich einfach nicht für „Muggelsport", wie er es nannte. Wenn Samantha im Fernsehen die Welt- oder Europameisterschaft verfolgte, verkroch er sich immer in sein Zimmer und las in aller Ruhe ein Buch.

Um den Fernseher hatte Sam auch sehr lange betteln müssen. Erst als die Verkäufer im Elektroladen um die Ecke sich beschwerten, dass sie doch nicht ständig zum Fußballgucken in den Laden kommen könnte, kaufte er ihr schließlich einen.

Auch dieses Mal gingen „The Dragonflys" nicht als die Gewinner vom Platz. Trotzdem war die Mannschaft mehr als zufrieden. Sie waren nicht kampflos untergegangen und hatten sich bis zum Schluss ein spannendes Spiel geliefert. Dennoch gewannen die Sharks mit drei zu zwei.

Nach einer aufmunternden Rede, wünschte der Coach einen schönen Sommer und entließ die Mädchenmannschaft zum Duschen. Samantha war unzufrieden. Hätte sie besser aufgepasst und nicht soviel darüber nachgedacht, warum ihr Onkel am Spielfeldrand stand, hätte sie das dritte Tor verhindern können.

Schließlich gewöhnte sie sich an den Gedanken, wieder einmal verloren zu haben und genoss stattdessen den warmen Wasserstrahl auf ihrer Haut nach dem Sport. Sie mochte das Gefühl, etwas geleistet zu haben. Nachdem sie fertig und wieder angezogen war, ging sie mit ihrer großen Sporttasche direkt zu Remus. Dieser wartete schon etwas ungeduldig vor den Umkleidekabinen, denn Sam hatte sich besonders viel Zeit gelassen. „Huhu!", grüßte sie ihn fröhlich. „Hey, meine kleine! Bereit für die Ferien?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln. Trotzdem die Sonne direkt auf ihn schien, zeichnete sich keine Schweißspur auf seiner Stirn ab.

„Na klar! Den ganzen Tag auf der Couch liegen, lesen, Fußball gucken und Schokolade futtern! Das ist der Traum eines jeden Kindes", erklärte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen und hakte sich bei ihrem Onkel unter. Durch den Stoff seines Pullovers spürte sie, wie abgemagert er war. Remus war nie ein besonders guter Esser gewesen, aber heute schien er ihr besonders dürr zu sein. Besorgt überlegte Samantha, dass er sich wohl wieder über irgendetwas Sorgen machte.

„Wieso holst du mich eigentlich ab?", fragte sie nun endlich. Die Frage brannte ihr schon eine ganze Weile auf der Zunge. „Ich werde doch wohl meine Patentochter vom Fußball abholen dürfen", erwiderte er mit künstlich gekränkter Stimme. Samantha legte den Kopf schief und schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, bevor sie scherzhaft antwortete: „Nein, darfst du nicht!" „Oh, wenn das so ist, dann darf ich dich auch wohl nicht auf ein Eis einladen", entgegnete Remus ernst. Samantha fiel die Kinnlade runter vor Schreck. „Doch, natürlich darfst du mir ein Eis ausgeben. Das war doch auch gerade gar nicht so gemeint. Du bist doch mein Lieblingsonkel!", versuchte sie sich verzweifelt zu retten, doch Remus Lupin blieb weiterhin ernst und reagierte nicht auf das, was sie sagte. Irgendwann gab Samantha es auf. Offensichtlich war ihr Pate heute nicht für Scherze aufgelegt, was sie ziemlich traurig stimmte. „Ich mach doch nur Spaß! Im Park gibt es eine kleine Eisdiele, da gehen wir hin!", sagte er schließlich mit einem breiten Grinsen und seine Patentochter war sogleich wieder fröhlich gestimmt.

Im Park war es außergewöhnlich ruhig für diese Jahreszeit. Samantha vermutete, dass es wohl daran lag, dass schon viele in den Urlaub gefahren waren. Remus jedoch war sehr besorgt. Beinahe nervös blickte er sich im Park um, während sie weiter gingen. „Was ist los, Onkel Remus?", fragte Sam vorsichtig. „Ich weiß noch nicht! Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?", entgegnete dieser. Die junge Hexe nickte zur Antwort und holte ihren Zauberstab aus der Sporttasche. Mit zitternder Hand hielt sie ihn hoch. Langsam begann sie sich zu fürchten.

Remus packte Samantha am Arm und ging etwas schneller. Mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand zog sie ihre Sporttasche fester an sich. Sie hatten schon fast den halben Park hinter sich gebracht, als Remus abrupt stehen blieb. Sam wäre gefallen, hätte er sie nicht fest gehalten.

Vor ihnen war eine kleine Gruppe schwarz gekleideter Menschen aufgetaucht. Sie alle trugen weiße Masken, die ihre Gesichter verbargen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Zirkus in der Stadt ist", rief Sam aus und versuchte damit ihre Angst zu unterspielen. In ihrer Stimme lag ein verächtlicher Unterton. Sie wusste genau, was für Menschen das waren. Oft genug war sie von Remus oder ihren Verwandten vor ihnen gewarnt worden. Es waren Todesser. Anhänger des dunklen Lords.

„Du solltest besser deine Zunge hüten und weiter gehen", sprach einer von ihnen. Dessen Haar war schulterlang und silbrigblond. Seine Stimme war beinahe ölig. „Lucius, ... was willst du?", fragte Remus ernst und schob Samantha vorsichtig hinter sich. Der Angesprochene zog seinen Zauberstab und mit einem eleganten Schwung ließ er seine Maske verschwinden. Für einen Moment faszinierte dieser Mann die junge Sam. Doch schnell wurde sie sich seiner Identität wieder bewusst. „Es ist nun zehn Jahre her, seit der dunkle Lord verschwand und Harry Potter wird bald elf Jahre alt. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob er es wagt, nach Hogwarts zu gehen", sprach Lucius weiter. In seiner Stimme klang etwas bedrohliches mit. „Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht sagen", antwortete Remus und sein Werwolf hallte in der Stimme mit. Samantha erschauderte. Noch nie hatte sie ihren Patenonkel so wütend erlebt.

„Nun, das ist natürlich sehr schade. Aber ich denke, dass sich mein Sohn wohl mit Vergnügen um ihn kümmern wird", entgegnete Lucius und lächelte selbstgefällig. Schwungvoll streckte er seinen Zauberstab gen Himmel und rief: „Morsmordre!" Am Himmel erschien ein Wolkengebilde, welches einen Totenkopf darstellte um dessen Augenhöhlen und Mundhöhle sich eine Schlange wand. Im nächsten Moment waren die Todesser verschwunden.

Samantha bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Von überall her traten Stimmen an ihr Ohr, die laut um Hilfe schrieen. Vermutlich aus Furcht vor dem Bild, welches sich am Himmel bot. Remus hob seinen Zauberstab gen Himmel und rief so laut er konnte: „Finite!" Im nächsten Augenblick verschwand das Dunkle Mal vom Himmelszelt. Dann packte der Werwolf seine Patentochter und rannte mit ihr nach Hause.


	4. Der Werwolf

Disclaimer: die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling (außer Samantha ;) ). Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. Autorin: Hier ist direkt auch Kapitel vier. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Ich wäre vor Spannung beinahe umgekippt beim Schreiben, aber mehr verrate ich nicht. *grins* ;) Das Kapitel knüpft direkt an Kapitel drei an.

Kapitel IV

Der Werwolf

Mit schnell pochendem Herzen ließ Samantha sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer nieder. Ihre Tasche ließ sie achtlos daneben fallen. Remus hingegen verschloss die Türen und die Fenster und sprach mehrere Zauber auf die Wohnung, um sie vor Eindringlingen zu schützen. Selbst den Kamin, welcher am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, verbarrikadierte er mit verschiedenen Bannen. Erst als er das Gefühl hatte, dass die Wohnung sicher war, setzte er sich ebenfalls auf die Couch. Beruhigend legte er seinen Arm um Sam und zog sie an sich. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Leib. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte Remus vorsichtig und streichelte ihr sanft über den Kopf. „Es geht schon", flüsterte die junge Hexe heiser und versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Teilweise wünschte sie sich, sie wäre an diesem Morgen im Bett geblieben.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, beruhigte sich Samantha wieder. „Onkel Remus, was ist Hogwarts?", fragte sie neugierig. Ihr Patenonkel seufzte schwer. „Hogwarts ist eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Wenn ein Zauberer oder eine Hexe das elfte Lebensjahr vollendet hat, wird er oder sie dazu eingeladen, ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts zu absolvieren. Du hast leider keine Einladung bekommen!", erklärte er gewissenhaft und zog sein Patenkind in eine feste Umarmung. Dann biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Er hatte sie angelogen. Natürlich hatte sie eine Einladung erhalten. Schließlich war sie eine äußerst begabte Hexe mit vielen Fähigkeiten. Aber er hatte sie abgelehnt. Zu gut konnte er sich noch daran erinnern, wie oft er in seiner Schulzeit geärgert und getriezt worden war, bis er endlich James, Sirius und Peter kennen gelernt hatte. Seine Freunde hatten ihn damals aus der Versenkung gerettet. Hatten ihm beigebracht, dass das Leben auch Spaß machen konnte.

Samantha würde es wahrscheinlich ähnlich ergehen, denn schließlich war sie die Tochter von Sirius Black – ein Massenmörder und Freundeverräter. Remus wollte ihr einfach weiteres Leid ersparen.

„Das ist halb so wild! Ich lerne eh lieber mit dir, Remus! Und meine Schule und meinen Verein kann ich schließlich auch nicht einfach in Stich lassen", erklärte Samantha und befreite sich vorsichtig aus der festen Umarmung. Tief sah sie in seine dunklen Augen. „Ich möchte von nun an bei den Vollmonden hier bleiben", sagte sie nun entschlossen. Dieser Tag hatte ihr deutlich vor Augen geführt, dass sie sich nicht genug um die Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt gekümmert hatte. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du gehst wieder zu Andromeda und Ted!", widersprach Remus energisch. Andromeda war die Kusine von Sirius und Ted ihr Ehemann. Sie kümmerten sich gerne um Samantha.

„Mein Entschluss steht fest! Ich weiß, du willst mich nur beschützen, aber es wird an der Zeit, dass ich lerne damit umzugehen! Heute hatte ich wirklich Angst und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich mich nicht einmal hätte verteidigen können. Du kannst mich nicht ewig beschützen, Remus", entgegnete die junge Hexe mit fester Stimme.

Der Werwolf seufzte schwer. In seinen Augen schwammen Tränen. Eigentlich war ihm schon lange klar, dass Samantha es sich nicht anders überlegen würde. Langsam nickte er, bevor er ihr fest in die Augen sah: „Aber es gibt Regeln, die du beachten musst!" Samantha nickte. „Ich bin bereit, sie zu lernen und zu beachten!", sagte sie entschieden. Sanft schlossen sich ihre Finger um seine Hand und drückten sie leicht. Erneut seufzte Remus schwer.

In diesem Moment wirkte er unendlich schwach. Seine Haltung war gekrümmt. Seine Schultern waren gesenkt. Sein Gesicht offenbarte jede einzelne Falte. Seine Augen waren traurig und verzweifelt. Und seine Haare sahen noch grauer aus, als es sonst der Fall war. Mitleidig sah Samantha ihren Patenonkel an und drückte seine Hand ermutigend. „Ich habe einfach nur Angst, dass dir etwas passieren könnte", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. Schnell nahm er seine Hände vor sein Gesicht und verbarg es hinter ihnen. Dann schluchzte er plötzlich kräftig. Die junge Hexe spürte, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Langsam füllten sich auch ihre Augen mit Tränen. Bevor sie auch in tiefes Schluchzen verfiel, nahm sie ihren Onkel in ihre Arme. Leider war sie noch zu klein, um ganz um ihn herum reichen zu können. „Du brauchst... keine Angst... haben", presste Sam zwischen den Schluchzern hervor und schmiegte sich enger an ihren Onkel.

Vorsichtig befreite sich Remus aus ihrer Umklammerung, um sie daraufhin fest in seine Arme zu schließen. Nun weinte das junge Mädchen noch heftiger. „Ich gehe wieder... zu Tante Andromeda... nur... wein bitte... nicht mehr", rief sie laut gegen die warme Brust ihres Paten. Mit einer Hand wischte sich Remus über das Gesicht und beruhigte sich nach einem tiefen Seufzen wieder.

Langsam entließ er Samantha aus seiner Umarmung, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. Ihr Gesicht war puterrot angelaufen und auch ihre Augen waren gerötet vom Weinen. Remus schniefte und zog ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche, um damit Sams Gesicht abzuputzen. Sie nahm es ihm aus der Hand und schnäuzte sich lautstark. Dann stopfte sie das Tuch in ihre eigene Hosentasche. „Du hast ja recht", flüsterte Remus mit noch immer heiserer Stimme. Sanft strich er ihr dabei über ihre noch feuchte Wange. „Langsam wird es an der Zeit, dass du lernst mit solchen Situationen umzugehen und auch, wie man sich verteidigt", murmelte er weiter, nun etwas lauter.

„Wer ist überhaupt dieser Harry Potter?", fragte Samantha in die Stille hinein. Nachdem sich die beiden wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, waren sie gemeinsam in die Küche gegangen, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Konzentriert schnitt sie gerade eine Stange Porree in Ringe, als ihr diese Frage über die Lippen glitt. „Er ist ein Junge in deinem Alter. Du kennst ihn eigentlich", antwortete Remus, während er zwei Putenschnitzel in der Pfanne anbriet. Erschrocken sah die junge Hexe von ihrer Arbeit auf. „Wie ich kenne ihn?", rief sie aus und legte das scharfe Messer beiseite. Der Werwolf konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine Arbeit am Herd und nahm nun mit einem Topflappen den Deckel vom kochenden Reis runter. „Ihr zwei habt als Kinder miteinander gespielt", erklärte er im Plauderton und rührte vorsichtig im Reis herum. „Das muss aber schon sehr lange her sein, sonst würde ich mich doch daran erinnern", entgegnete Sam und nahm wieder das Messer zur Hand. Remus indessen wendete die Putenschnitzel und drehte sich dann zu ihr um.

„Vor zehn Jahren waren dein Vater und ich mit zwei sehr netten Menschen befreundet. Sie hießen James und Lily Potter. Zwei Monate bevor du geboren wurdest, bekamen sie einen kleinen Sohn – Harry. Zur selben Zeit trieb ein sehr dunkler Zauberer sein Unwesen-...", erzählte er, bis er plötzlich von Samantha unterbrochen wurde: „Der Reis kocht gleich über!" Remus hielt in seinen Erzählungen kurz inne, drehte sich kurz um und stellte die Herdplatte etwas niedriger. „An Halloween nach deinem ersten Geburtstag passte ich auf dich auf, während dein Vater unterwegs war, um ein paar wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, wie er mir sagte. Kurz nach Mitternacht stand er plötzlich wieder im Wohnzimmer. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und schmutzig. Er sagte, dass James und Lily tot wären, ihr Sohn aber überlebt hatte. Der-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war irgendwie an das Geheimnis ihres Aufenthaltsortes gelangt. Dann war er zu ihrem Haus gegangen und hat sie beide ermordet", erzählte Remus. Sein Blick war dabei in die Ferne geschweift und seine Stimme klang zum Ende hin immer rauer und trauriger.

Nach einer kurzen Pause sprach er mit belegter Stimme weiter: „Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Harry den Todesfluch von Du-weißt-schon-wen überlebt. Du weißt ja, einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche. Jedenfalls kam der Fluch auf ihn zurück und der dunkle Lord verschwand, während Harry lediglich eine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn zurückbehielt. Manche sagen, dass er immer noch irgendwo herumgeistert und nur darauf wartet, wieder an die Macht zu kommen!" Samantha sah ihren Onkel erschüttert an. „Wieso hast du mir das nicht schon mal eher erzählt?", murmelte sie leise. Sie traute sich kaum, lauter zu sprechen, so sehr hatte die Erzählung ihres Onkels sie aufgewühlt.

Remus wandte sich ihr wieder zu und nahm das Brettchen mit dem geschnittenen Porree. Dann warf er das Gemüse zu den Putenschnitzeln und legte einen Deckel auf die Pfanne. „Bisher hielt ich dich noch zu jung dafür, Samantha", gab er ihr mit einem tiefen Seufzen zur Antwort, „eigentlich finde ich das jetzt auch noch. Aber wenn du lernen möchtest, dich zu verteidigen, dann musst du auch wissen, vor wem du dich verteidigen musst!" Sam nickte ernst. Ihr war klar, dass die rosigen Zeiten ihrer Kindheit und das verspielte Lernen der Zauberei, nun vorbei waren.

„Onkel Remus?", fragte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit der Stille. „Ja, Sam?", antwortete Remus, während er den Tisch deckte. „Auf den ganzen Schock heute, brauche ich erstmal einen Kakao und am liebsten auch ein Stück Schokolade", seufzte sie schmollend und legte resignierend den Kopf auf den Tisch. Der Werwolf lachte lautstark. Mit seiner freien Hand wuschelte er dem jungen Mädchen durch die kurzen Haare, welche nun pechschwarz waren. „Dann kriegst du das auch. Das Stück Schokolade gibt es aber erst nach dem Essen", antwortete Remus lachend. Dann zauberte er seiner Patentochter einen großen Becher mit extra schokoladigem Kakao darin.

Etwa zehn Tage später herrschte in der Wohnung von Remus und Samantha eine spürbare Spannung. Die Luft war beinahe elektrisiert. Samantha änderte unentwegt ihre Frisur und ihre Haarfarbe, weil sie furchtbar nervös war. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr Pate sie ansprach, explodierten ihre Haare plötzlich und nahmen ein grelles Pink an, vor Schreck. So nervös war sie nicht mehr gewesen, als sie von ihrer Klassenlehrerin gezwungen worden war, vor der ganzen Schule „Ave Maria" zu singen, und das war schon drei Jahre her.

Quälend langsam zogen die Stunden ins Land und Remus ging es nicht viel besser als seiner Patentochter. Am Morgen schon war er mit quälenden Kopfschmerzen aufgestanden. Über den Tag hatte er kaum etwas gegessen oder gesprochen. Stattdessen hatte er überwiegend resigniert ins Leere gestarrt. Die wenigen Worte die er sprach, hatten zumeist zur Folge, dass Samantha furchtbar erschrak.

Endlich war es sechs Uhr am Abend, aber anstatt, dass sich die Spannung langsam löste, wurde sie nur noch schlimmer. Immer nervöser blickte Sam zwischen der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims und ihrem Onkel hin und her. Dieser war auf dem großen Sessel im Wohnzimmer in sich zusammengesackt. Seine Atmung ging immer unstetiger und auf seiner Haut zeichneten sich deutlich Schweißperlen ab. Aufgeregt verschlang Samantha ihre zweite Tafel Schokolade an diesem Tag. Sie wusste genau, dass sie ewig brauchen würde, um diese Pfunde wieder abzutrainieren, aber das war ihr im Moment egal.

„Samantha, ... es ist soweit", hauchte Remus vom Sessel her zwischen zwei Atemzügen. Erschrocken sah die junge Hexe ihn an. Ihre Haare waren erneut zu einem pinken Afrob explodiert. Zitternd stand sie auf und blickte sich um. Sie wusste, dass sie nun etwas tun musste, aber was genau, war ihr in ihrer Panik entfallen. „Ganz ruhig... atme tief durch... was habe... ich dir gesagt?", murmelte Remus. Seine Atmung ging immer schwerfälliger.

Tief atmete Samantha ein und aus. „Ich muss dich jetzt in dein Zimmer einsperren!", antwortete sie mit zitternder Stimme. Der Werwolf nickte zustimmend. Schwerfällig erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Daraufhin ließ er sich von seiner Patentochter in sein Zimmer führen.

Remus' Zimmer war eher spartanisch eingerichtet. Lediglich ein Schrank für seine Sachen und ein Bett standen darin. Die Fenster waren vergittert. Bei seinem Einzug in die Wohnung hatte er schon dafür gesorgt, dass sie es waren.

Vorsichtig half Samantha ihrem Onkel, sich auf das Bett zu legen. Dann schluckte sie. „Ich werde dich jetzt in deinem Zimmer einsperren und dieses mit einigen Zaubersprüchen verbarrikadieren", erklärte sie und versuchte das Zittern, welches ihren Körper durchfuhr, zu unterdrücken. Remus nickte schwach. „Ich werde... ebenfalls ein paar Zaubersprüche sprechen,... nur um... sicher zu gehen! Sprich bitte auch... einen Zauber gegen die... Geräusche. Was auch immer... passiert... öffne nicht diese Tür... nicht bevor es... Tag ist... versprich es mir!" Seine Worte waren nur noch ein zitterndes Flüstern und Sam musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Entschlossen nickte sie. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

Mit einer Kette, welche sie einen Tag zuvor im Baumarkt gekauft hatte, verschloss sie die Tür. Dann hob sie zitternd ihren Zauberstab. Tief atmete sie noch einmal ein und aus, als sie merkte, dass sie sich nur schwer konzentrieren konnte. Schließlich sprach sie ihre Zaubersprüche auf das Zimmer, um das Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren. Einmal versuchte sie, die Tür zu öffnen, wurde jedoch von ihrem eigenen Zauber davon abgehalten. Erleichtert nickte sie.

Die Stunden vergingen. Samantha war auf der Couch eingenickt, als sie plötzlich ein deutliches Schnüffeln erwachen ließ. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. ‚_Nein, er kann nicht ausgebrochen sein... das kann einfach nicht_ _sein_', dachte sie angsterfüllt. Vorsichtig suchte sie unter ihrer Decke nach ihrem Zauberstab, als plötzlich ein lautes Knurren zu hören war. ‚_Das kam aus dem Zimmer... wäre er im Wohnzimmer, wäre es lauter und nicht so dumpf gewesen_', versuchte sie sich in Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Endlich fand sie ihren Zauberstab und flüsterte leise: „Lumos." Im nächsten Moment kam ein kleiner Lichtstrahl aus der Spitze des Stabes. Mit pochendem Herzen biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und fand endlich den Mut, aufzustehen, und das Wohnzimmerlicht anzuknipsen. Mit zwei großen Schritten war sie am Lichtschalter angelangt. Fest kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, als sie ihn umlegte. Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde ihr klar, dass nichts passierte. Im Wohnzimmer war niemand. Nur sie allein.

Sie ließ das Licht an und setzte sich zurück auf die Couch. Die Decke zog sie eng um sich, wie ein Mantel, der sie vor allem beschützen könnte. Ein lautes Heulen. Erschrocken zuckte Samantha zusammen. ‚_Ich habe den verdammten Lärmschutzzauber vergessen'_, dachte sie bei sich. Erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Augen. ‚_Was ist, wenn ich noch mehr wichtige Zauber vergessen habe?_' Ein tiefes Knurren. ‚_Wenn ich sterben muss, dann will ich es nicht merken_.'

Ein Kratzen an der Tür. Ein lautes Aufheulen. Gepolter. Samantha konnte deutlich hören, wie der Werwolf sich in dem Zimmer wild austobte. Holz knackte. Stoffe wurden zerrissen. Langsam zog sie ihre Knie bis unter ihr Kinn. Ihre Arme schlang sie um sie. Vorsichtig wippte sie sich vor und zurück. ‚_Es ist bald vorbei_' versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, ‚_er kann da nicht raus._'

Erneut schien der Werwolf zu schnüffeln. Deutlich konnte die junge Samantha es hören. Ein kehliges Knurren. Ein Kratzen an der Tür. Ein Poltern. Ein lautes Aufheulen. Immer wieder von vorne. Der Werwolf versuchte durch die Tür zu kommen. Die Zauber hielten ihn auf. Die junge Hexe wollte schreien. Wollte ihrer Angst Luft machen. Doch fürchtete sie, dass das den Wolf nur noch wilder machen würde. Ein lautes kräftiges Heulen.

Samantha begann zu weinen. Sie hatte Todesangst. Mit ihren Händen hielt sie sich ihre Ohren zu. Doch die Geräusche waren immer noch laut und deutlich. Leise schluchzte sie vor sich hin. Ihre Augen hielt sie geschlossen, aus Angst, er könnte plötzlich vor ihr stehen, wenn sie sie aufmachte. Ein Kratzen. Ein Heulen. Ein Knurren.

Die Nacht verging quälend langsam. Erst als sich draußen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zeigten, war Samantha auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Ihren Zauberstab hielt sie dabei fest umklammert. Das Wohnzimmerlicht war noch angeschaltet. Ihr Gesicht war von Tränen verschmiert. Aber sie hatte es überlebt. Beim nächsten Mal jedoch, würde sie auch einen Lärmschutzzauber sprechen. So schnell wollte sie diesen Lärm nicht noch einmal mitmachen.


	5. Stark sein

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling, außer Samantha. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen. Auch nicht mit Samantha. ;)

Anm. d. Autorin: Hier ist nun Kapitel 5. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist dies das letzte Kapitel zu der Vorgeschichte. Im nächsten geht es dann (hoffentlich) endlich richtig los. Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden gelangweilt, aber es hat schon seinen Grund, warum ich eine Vorgeschichte schreibe. Dieses Kapitel ist auch etwas kürzer als meine anderen gefallen. Ich will euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen! ^^

An Stroiner: Vielen Dank für deine Review. Ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Wie es weitergeht, werde ich nicht verraten, aber ich sage dir, deine Geduld wird reich belohnt werden! Bald! *grins* Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel V

Stark sein

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür zurück ins Schloss. Sirius zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Eben noch hatte er geschlafen, wie die meiste Zeit, und nun war er unsanft aus seinen Albträumen gerissen worden. Seine Lider waren schwer und verklebt, so dass er seine Augen kaum öffnen konnte. Schweigend starrte er in die vertraute Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, bis sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten. Für einen kurzen Moment war seine Tür geöffnet worden und jemand hatte etwas in seine schmutzige Zelle geworfen. Tatsächlich. Auf dem Boden vor ihm lag ein Stück Brot. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er danach, um es sich näher ansehen zu können. Schnell erkannte er, dass es nicht mehr frisch war. An manchen Stellen waren schon grüne Verfärbungen und aus einem kleinen Loch grinste ihn eine Made an. Angewidert seufzte er.

Schwerfällig setzte er sich auf und lehnte seinen ausgemergelten Körper gegen die Steinmauer, die ihn umgab. Alles an ihm schmerzte. Wenn er schlief, lag er auf dem harten Boden. Wenn er wach war, saß er auf dem selbigen. Viel Bewegung hatte er nicht. Zweimal am Tag wurde er lediglich zu einem kurzen Toilettengang aus seiner Zelle gelassen. Die Zelle selbst war sehr klein. Sirius konnte noch nicht einmal aufrecht stehen darin.

Wie lange er schon an diesem grausamen Ort war, wusste er nicht. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob es gerade Tag oder Nacht war. Seine Zelle hatte keine Fenster. Das spärliche Licht, welches seine Schlafstätte etwas erhellte, kam durch das vergitterte Fenster in der Tür.

Müde besah er sich das Stück Brot in seiner Hand. Sein Körper hatte sich längst an die spärlichen und unregelmäßigen Mahlzeiten gewöhnt. Ein lautes Knurren machte ihn dennoch darauf aufmerksam, dass er Hunger hatte. Erneut seufzte er. Schon lange hatte er es aufgegeben, an saftige Gänsebraten, Salzkartoffeln oder Kürbispasteten zu denken. Zu schmerzlich war es, jedes Mal wieder in diese Übelkeit erregende Realität zurück geworfen zu werden.

Sirius Black nahm seinen ganzen Gryffindormut zusammen und biss in sein gammeliges Brot. Er kam mit seinen Zähnen kaum durch. Steinhart war es. Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen, gab er es auf und warf das Brot in eine Ecke. Mit einem lauten Knurren machte sich sein Magen erneut bemerkbar.

Vorsichtig lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand und sah dabei nach oben. In diesem Moment seilte sich langsam eine dicke Spinne über ihn hinab. Sirius hob seinen rechten Arm und ließ das Tier darauf landen. Mit seinen acht Beinen war es wirklich sehr schnell und der Gefangene ließ die Spinne ein Weilchen auf seinem Arm herumkrabbeln.

Plötzlich schnellte seine linke Hand auf das flinke Tier. Er packte die Spinne an einem Bein und hob sie langsam hoch. Sie zuckte heftig unter seinem Griff. Sirius hob das Tier immer höher. Dann ließ er es in seinen Mund fallen.

Einen Moment lang genoss Sirius das kitzelnde Gefühl in seiner Mundhöhle, welches durch die Spinne verursacht wurde. Mit ihren langen, haarigen Beinen streichelte sie seinen Gaumen, sein Zahnfleisch und die Innenseiten seiner Wangen. Ein wohliges Kribbeln machte sich in dem Gefangenen breit, welches er schon längst vergessen geglaubt hatte. Ein kleines Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Dann biss er auf die Spinne. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Seine Mahlzeit war bitter und ein Ekel erregendes Knacken war zu hören. Nach einigen weiteren Bissen konnte er den Brei endlich hinunter schlucken.

Beinahe beflügelt von diesem Erlebnis kroch er zu seinem Brot. Eingehend studierte er es. Dann zog er langsam und vorsichtig die dicke Made heraus und verschlang auch diese. Der Geschmack war nicht ganz so ekelhaft und das Tier flutschte auch besser beim Schlucken.

Sein Magen schenkte ihm ein wohliges Gefühl zum Dank. Er fühlte sich richtig satt. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen legte er sich wieder auf den Boden. Dabei nahm er die Fötushaltung ein, um ein wenig Nähe zu spüren, auch wenn es nur seine eigene war.

Von irgendwoher erklang ein grausiges und laut hallendes Lachen. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Es war Bellatrix Lestrange, seine verrückte Kusine. Seit ein paar Tagen hatte sie immer öfter diese komischen Lachanfälle. Dabei gab es an diesem grausamen Ort eigentlich nichts zu lachen.

Einige Dementoren machten sich direkt auf, um sich Bellas Fröhlichkeit zu Eigen zu machen. Für Sirius war dies ein Gefühl, als könnte er plötzlich frei atmen. Entspannt nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug. Er nutzte den kurzen Augenblick der Freiheit und schloss seine Augen. In diesen Moment war er dankbar, für Bellatrix' Wahnsinn.

Tief in seinem Herzen, da war es. Ein Bild. Er hatte es dort verschlossen, damit es ihm niemand nehmen konnte. Für einen kleinen Augenblick sah er seine Tochter direkt vor sich. Sie lachte fröhlich und ihre Haare strahlten in einem hellen grün. Ihre Augen leuchteten glücklich. Sirius hielt sich an diesem Bild fest. Tief in seinem Innern war er sich sicher, dass er Samantha eines Tages wieder sehen würde und bis dahin, würde dieses Bild ihn am Leben erhalten.

Das Lachen seiner Kusine verstummte und die Dementoren nahmen wieder ihre Plätze ein. Schwermütig verschloss Sirius das Bild wieder in seinem Herz. Schob einen Riegel davor. Kurz darauf überkam ihm das bekannte Gefühl von Einsamkeit und Elend. Der Dementor vor seiner Tür hatte wieder Besitz ergriffen über seine Gefühlswelt.

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen öffnete Samantha ihre Augen und streckte sich. Etwas orientierungslos sah sich um. ‚Ich muss wohl auf der Couch eingeschlafen sein', dachte sie stumm. Das Wohnzimmerlicht brannte, obwohl es schon taghell war. Irritiert erhob sich Sam von ihrem äußerst unbequemen Nachtlager. „Onkel Remus?", rief sie in die unheimliche Stille hinein. Sie bekam keine Antwort und verwundert ging sie zum Schalter, um das Licht zu löschen.

Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, ob Remus etwas davon gesagt hatte, dass er früh weg wollte. Dann fiel es ihr plötzlich wieder ein. Die letzte Nacht. Es war Vollmond gewesen. Ihr Onkel hatte sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Sie hatte ihn in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus und unwillkürlich schüttelte sie sich.

Nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte, rannte sie zu dem Zimmer ihres Paten. Die Tür war noch immer mit ihren Zaubern versiegelt. Schnell nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und hob die Banne auf. Dann schloss sie mit zitternden Händen die Tür auf.

Samantha stockte der Atem. Mit rasendem Herzen betrat sie das Schlafzimmer. Remus lag vollkommen angezogen auf seinem Bett und schien noch zu schlafen. Aufmerksam blickte sich die junge Hexe um, doch fand sie nichts, was darauf schließen könnte, dass in der vergangenen Nacht ein Werwolf an diesem Ort getobt hatte. „Wie geht es dir, meine Kleine?", fragte Remus leise vom Bett aus. Erschrocken wirbelte Sam herum. Sie hatte sich gerade die Fenster angesehen.

Langsam schritt sie auf das Bett zu und setzte sich auf die Kante. Ihr Onkel sah ausgemergelt aus. Tiefe dunkle Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab und ließen ihn älter erscheinen, als er war. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihr rechtes Bein. Zitternd schluckte sie den dicken Kloß hinunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, stark zu sein und nicht zu weinen. Sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie furchtbare Angst gehabt hatte. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, wie stark sie war.

„Samantha?", fragte Remus erneut. Seine Stimme klang schwach und zittrig. Tief atmete die junge Hexe ein und aus. „Mir geht es gut. Und dir? Hast du alles gut überstanden?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals hatte sich gelöst und war nun zu einem großen Stein in ihrem Magen geworden. „Wie du siehst, habe ich es gut überstanden. Ich habe sogar schon aufgeräumt. Bin nur noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen, aber das geht gleich vorbei. Und wie lief es bei dir?", antwortete er und richtete sich dabei etwas auf. Sam starrte auf ihre Hände, welche auf ihrem Schoß lagen. Sie konnte es nicht abstellen, sie zitterte einfach weiter, jetzt sogar noch schlimmer. Tief atmete sie ein und aus und biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste genau, was sie ihm sagen wollte. Noch bevor sie in dieses Zimmer getreten war, hatte sie sich ihre Worte genau zurecht gelegt, und jetzt, wollten sie einfach nicht aus hier heraus.

Remus indessen spürte, wie sie mit sich selbst kämpfte. Langsam setzte er sich hinter ihr auf und schlang seine Arme um sie. Er konnte fühlen, wie sie noch mehr zitterte und drückte sie vorsichtig an sich. „Was ist passiert?", flüsterte er leise an ihrem Ohr.

Samantha hielt die Luft an und versuchte, an andere Dinge zu denken. Sie dachte an Fußball, an Geburtstage und an Weihnachten. Ihr Gesicht rötete sich mittlerweile und ihre Lungen schrieen nach Luft, doch sie wusste, dass wenn sie atmen würde, sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten könnte. Und dann machte es plötzlich ‚Klick'. Es war kein richtiges Geräusch. Es war vielmehr ein Gefühl. Die Angst war verschwunden. Sie konnte sogar ohne Probleme tief durchatmen. Sogar das Zittern war plötzlich weg. „Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich gestern vergessen, einen Stillezauber auf dein Zimmer zu legen. Ich habe alles mit angehört. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst. Aber wie sagst du immer so schön? Man muss sich seinen Ängsten stellen!"

Es waren nicht die Worte, die sie sich zuvor zurecht gelegt hatte. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wo sie eigentlich herkamen. Aber sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Remus löste seine feste Umarmung und setzte sich neben Samantha auf die Bettkante. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und lächelte: „Wann bist du so erwachsen geworden?" ‚Eben gerade und es war nicht so schön, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte', dachte sie still bei sich, verkniff es sich aber, die Worte laut auszusprechen. „Wer sagt, dass ich jetzt erwachsen bin? Ich werde dir auch weiterhin wie ein kleines Kind auf die Nerven gehen. Und ich werde auch gleich damit anfangen. Ich habe Hunger! Mach mir Frühstück!", rief sie laut aus. Dabei griff sie lachend nach dem Kopfkissen und schlug damit spielerisch auf ihren Patenonkel ein.


	6. Veränderungen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling (außer Samantha ;) ). Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. Autorin: Hier ist nun auch Kapitel sechs. Endlich wird's spannend, denn Samanthas Leben ändert sich nun vollkommen. Ich freue mich schon auf Reviews und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Kapitel VI

Veränderungen

Schwarze Nacht. Graue Mauern. Das hysterische Lachen eine Frau. Verwirrt sah sich Samantha um und drehte sich dabei im Kreis. „Wo bin ich?", fragte sie laut und ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder. Es roch modrig und nach alter Erde. Sie griff an ihren Hosenbund und erschrak. Ihr Zauberstab war weg. Laut hörte sie ihr Herz in der Dunkelheit pochen. In ihren Ohren rauschte es. Langsam und vorsichtig tastete Sam sich an eine Wand und ging diese entlang.

Nach einiger Zeit entdeckte sie ein Licht. Es war nur sehr klein, aber ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Vorsichtig und mit immer lauter pochendem Herzen ging sie auf dieses Licht zu. Endlich kam sie in einen kleinen Raum. Die Decke war sehr niedrig und selbst Samantha musste mit ihren ein Meter sechzig den Kopf einziehen. Geduckt ging sie weiter in den Raum hinein. Der Boden war verdreckt. In einer Ecke lag ein Haufen mit schimmeligem Brot. In einer anderen Ecke lag ein Mann. Die Beine hatte er bis an sein Kinn angezogen. Die Augen waren geschlossen. Seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare waren verfilzt und sahen aus, als wären sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gekämmt oder gewaschen worden. Vorsichtig ging Samantha näher auf diesen Mann zu. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam es ihr vor, als würde sie ihn kennen. Tief in ihrem Herzen spürte sie das.

Zitternd streckte Samantha eine Hand aus. Sie wollte ihn berühren. Ihm Trost schenken. Hinter ihr öffnete sich eine Tür und bevor sie die Schulter dieses Mannes anfassen konnte, wirbelte sie herum und sah einen Dementor vor sich. Sie wollte schreien, doch kein Ton drang aus ihrer Kehle. Der Mann auf dem Boden wurde wie durch Zauberhand hochgerissen und hinausgeführt. Mit hängendem Kopf ging er an ihr vorbei.

Langsam und mit ein wenig Abstand folgte Sam dem fremden Mann und dem Dementor. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass dieses Wesen keinen Einfluss auf sie hatte. Der Fremde ging in einen kleineren Raum. Bevor er die Tür schloss, winkte er Samantha an sich heran. Irritiert schlich sie an dem Dementor vorbei und ging in den Raum. Es war ein kleines Badezimmer mit Waschbecken und Toilette und einer kleinen Dusche. Angewidert rümpfte die junge Hexe die Nase. Alles war dreckig und stank widerlich.

Samantha drehte sich um zu dem fremden Mann. Woher kannte sie ihn nur? Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Mit einer Handbewegung wies er sie an, leise zu sein. Zaghaft nickte Sam. Dann verzerrte sich sein Gesicht zu einer grausamen Grimasse. Entsetzt legte die Hexe ihre Hand auf ihren Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Seine Haare wuchsen. Sein Mund und seine Nase wuchsen merkwürdig nach vorne und zu einer Schnauze. Er krümmte sich, ging auf alle viere. Seine Hände und Füße schrumpften ein und wurden zu schwarzen Pfoten. Sein ganzer Körper verformte sich und war übersät mit schwarzen Haaren. Plötzlich stand kein Mann mehr vor Samantha, sondern ein schwarzer Hund. Zähnefletschend sah er sie an. Sie wollte schreien, wegrennen, irgendetwas tun, doch sie konnte nicht. Wie in eine Salzsäule erstarrt, stand sie da und konnte sich nicht rühren.

Mit einem Satz sprang er auf sie zu und landete auf dem geschlossenen Toilettendeckel. Knurrend schob er das kleine Fenster darüber auf. Dann sprang er hinaus. Endlich konnte auch Sam sich wieder rühren und sprang zum Fenster. Entsetzt sah sie mit an, wie der Hund mehrere Stockwerke tief fiel und schließlich ins Meer stürzte. „Vater!", schrie Samantha laut dem Hund hinterher.

Mit einem erstickten Aufschrei und schweißgebadet erwachte Samantha Black aus ihrem Albtraum. Verwirrt blickte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Die Uhr auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen zeigte an, dass es schon bald Zeit war, zu Mittag zu essen. „Schon wieder dieser komische Traum", murmelte sie leise und warf ihre Decke zur Seite, „vielleicht sollte ich wirklich mal mit Onkel Remus darüber sprechen."

Nach dem Aufstehen gönnte sich Sam eine besonders lange Dusche. Warm prasselte das Wasser auf ihren Körper hinab und sie spürte, wie die Spannungen von ihrem Körper abfielen. Zum Einschäumen stellte sie das Wasser ab. Sie gönnte sich eine große Portion ihres Lieblinsshampoos, welches lieblich nach Rosen duftete, und schäumte sich ihre Haare ein. Während sie ihren Körper einseifte, dachte sich noch einmal über diesen Traum nach. Sie hatte den fremden Mann ‚Vater' genannt. Aber woher sollte sie wissen, dass es ihr Vater war? Sie kannte ihn schließlich nicht. Sie wusste lediglich, dass er in Askaban eingesperrt worden war, wegen eines grausamen Verbrechens. Und Fotos hatte sie auch nie welche gesehen. Gedankenverloren bemerkte Samantha nicht, wie ihr langsam etwas Schaum in ihr Auge floss. Von dem plötzlichen Brennen wachgerüttelt, stellte sie das Wasser wieder an und wusch sich ab.

Während sich Samantha abtrocknete, besah sie sich in dem großen Spiegel, welcher an der Badezimmertür angebracht war. Sie war mittlerweile zwölf Jahre alt und eine hübsche junge Frau geworden. Ihre Brüste hatten schon eine kleine Wölbung und sahen, ihrer Meinung nach, sehr schön aus. Das einzige, was Sam an ihrem Körper störte, war, dass sie so klein war. Viele Mädchen in ihrem Alter waren schon ein Meter siebzig groß, doch sie dümpelte bei ein Meter sechzig rum. Fast wäre es deprimierend, würde sie nicht noch die Hoffnung haben, noch ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen. Denn schließlich war sie gerade erst im Teenageralter angekommen und hatte somit noch viel Zeit.

Skeptisch drehte sich Samantha zur Seite und besah sich im Profil. „Was ist das denn?", rief sie empört aus und fasste sich an den Bauch. Vorsichtig streichelte sie darüber und bemerkte eine kleine Wölbung. „Ich sollte die Schokolade weg lassen", sprach sie zu sich selbst und betrachtete sich weiter im Profil. Einen Augenblick lang dachte sie darüber nach, was sie eben gesagt hat. „Ne.. lieber geh ich wieder öfter zum Sport", widersprach sie sich selbst. Nach einem weiteren forschenden Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild streckte sie diesem die Zunge raus und wandte sich schließlich ab.

Nachdem sich Samantha angezogen und ihre Frisur ihrem Outfit angepasst hatte, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer. Während sie durch den langen Flur ging, rief sie laut nach ihrem Onkel. „Onkel Remus? Du wirst nie glauben, was ich letzte Nacht geträumt habe. Da war dieser Raum und-.." „Ich kann das nicht machen, Professor!", hörte sie plötzlich laut und deutlich die Stimme ihres Onkels rufen. Er klang wütend und verzweifelt zugleich. Die junge Hexe presste sich an die Wand und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Mit einem ausgestreckten Arm an den Kamin gelehnt starrte Remus ins Feuer. Offensichtlich sprach er gerade mit jemand über das Flohnetzwerk, doch Sam konnte von ihrer Position aus nicht erkennen, mit wem. „Remus, sie sind der einzige, dem ich diesen Posten, in der jetzigen Situation, anvertrauen möchte", sprach eine männliche Stimme. Sie klang rau und schon etwas älter. „Ich kann hier nicht einfach weg. Und außerdem, was werden die Eltern sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass ihre Kinder von einem Werwolf unterrichtet werden?" Remus war nun lauter geworden. So wütend hatte Samantha ihren Patenonkel nicht mehr erlebt, seit sie den Todessern im Park begegnet waren. „Das lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein, Remus. An erster Stelle steht das Wohlergehen von Harry Potter. Ich bitte sie, kommen sie nach Hogwarts!" Die fremde Stimme hatte nun einen sanften und beruhigenden Klang angenommen. „Also gut, Professor. Ich werde nach Hogwarts kommen!" „Gut! Kommen sie einfach mit dem Zug am 1. September! Ich freue mich sehr, dass sie meiner Bitte nachkommen, Remus! Auf wieder sehen!" Ein lautes Knistern war zu hören, dann war es still. „Verdammt!", fluchte der Werwolf wütend auf und schlug gegen den Kaminsims. Dabei stieß er die kleine Vase runter, die Samantha in ihrem fünften Schuljahr im Töpferkurs für ihn gemacht hatte. Mit einem lauten Klirren zersprang die Vase in tausend Teile.

Schockiert versteckte sich Sam wieder hinter der Wand. Ihr Onkel hatte gerade zugestimmt, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Vielleicht würde er sie mitnehmen. Vielleicht würde sie dieses geheimnisvolle Hogwarts endlich kennen lernen. Würde Freunde in ihrem Alter finden und nicht welche, die schon zwei bis drei Jahre älter waren als sie. Doch was wäre, wenn er sie allein lassen würde. Wenn er allein nach Hogwarts gehen würde.

„Reparo", hörte sie ihren Onkel rufen. Ein paar kleine Klick-Geräusche machten deutlich, dass der Zauber wirkte und die Vase von Samantha wieder zusammengesetzt wurde. ‚Er darf nicht wissen, dass ich ihn belauscht habe', schoss es der Hexe plötzlich durch den Kopf. Einen Moment lang stand sie unentschlossen da und suche nach einem Ausweg. Dann ging sie einfach um die Ecke. „Guten Morgen, Onkel Remus!", rief sie gutgelaunt ins Wohnzimmer. „Morgen, Samantha", erwiderte der Werwolf ihren Ruf. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern konzentrierte sich lediglich darauf, die Vase wieder an ihren Platz zu stellen. Dabei ging er vor, als würde er ein hochexplosives Experiment vornehmen.

„Was gibt es denn zu Essen?", fragte Sam vorsichtig. Ihr Onkel zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln. Mit einem Seufzen wandte sie sich schließlich ab und ging in die Küche. Im Kühlschrank entdeckte sie einen großen Chinakohl und sie entschied, einen Wok zuzubereiten.

Resignierend setzte sich Remus auf die Couch. Seine Hände zitterten. Der letzte Vollmond war schon eine Woche her, doch momentan fühlte er sich, als wäre er erst in der vergangenen Nacht zum Werwolf geworden. Stumm starrte er auf seine Hände. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie sollte er Samantha das ganze bloß erklären? Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf den Lippen deckte Samantha den Küchentisch. Das Gespräch, welches sie belauscht hatte, hatte sie fürs erste komplett aus ihren Gedanken verbannt. Momentan zählte nur eins für sie und das war was Vernünftiges zu essen. Sie hatte einen Bärenhunger. Außerdem wollte sie erst einmal versuchen, ihren Onkel aus der Reserve zu locken. Er sollte es ihr von sich aus erzählen und nicht, weil Samantha zufällig gelauscht hatte. „Onkel Remus, komm essen!", rief sie laut und füllte jedem eine große Kelle mit Wokgemüse auf den Teller. Remus setzte sich stumm an seinen Platz und starrte auf seinen Teller. „Guten Appetit", wünschte Sam und begann zu essen. Eine Weile stocherte ihr Onkel in seinem Essen herum. Dann schließlich aß er auch ein paar Löffel voll. Plötzlich legte er diesen wieder weg. „Es tut mir leid, Sam, aber ich muss mit dir sprechen", begann er mit zittriger Stimme. Sein Blick war voller Entschlossenheit, dennoch war ihm anzusehen, dass es ihm schwer fiel, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Was ist los? Schmeckt es dir nicht?", fragte Sam vorsichtig. Eigentlich wusste sie schon, worüber er mit ihr sprechen wollte. In ihrem Hals bildete sich plötzlich ein dicker Kloß und auch sie gab es auf, weiter zu essen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht! Samantha, du wirst für eine Weile nach Ted und Andromeda ziehen! Ich habe dringende geschäftliche Dinge zu erledigen und du musst deine Schule beenden, weshalb du nicht mitkommen kannst!", erklärte Remus. Sam spürte, wie etwas in ihr zusammenbrach. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen und ihr Herz raste vor Wut. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Was... soll das heißen?", brachte sie schließlich heraus. „Das soll heißen, dass ich dich nicht mitnehmen kann!", versuchte er mit sanfter Stimme ihr zu erklären. Hätte sie das Gespräch mit dem fremden Professor nicht zuvor belauscht, hätte es vermutlich auch funktioniert, aber so nicht. „Du meinst, du willst ohne mich nach Hogwarts gehen", rief sie laut aus. Ihre Stimme zitterte. Heiße Tränen flossen ihre Wangen hinab und auf das frisch zubereitete Essen. „Woher..? Du hast wieder heimlich gelauscht, stimmt's?", entgegnete er und seufzte, „Samantha, Hogwarts ist kein Ort für dich!" „Wieso nicht? Hier ist doch auch kein Ort für mich! Ich habe keine Freunde und ich kann mit niemanden über Zauberei sprechen. Ich kann nicht einmal jemanden erklären, was mit meinen Haaren los ist!", brüllte sie wutentbrannt. Sie war mittlerweile aufgestanden. Dabei war ihr Stuhl umgekippt und lag nun auf dem Boden. „Samantha, bitte beruhige dich doch!", rief Remus etwas lauter, als er eigentlich wollte. Bei diesen Worten verfärbten sich ihre Haare in ein Feuerrot und standen wie eine Flamme zu Berge. „Samantha!", rief Remus noch lauter und stand nun ebenfalls auf. Er wusste genau, dass seine Patentochter in diesem Zustand unberechenbar sein konnte. Ihr Zauberkräfte waren noch nicht vollkommen ausgereift und bei ihrem letzten Wutanfall, hatte sie Remus die Schulter gebrochen und die Küche demoliert. Auch wenn dieser Zwischenfall schon fünf Jahre zurücklag, zog er vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab. Dann ging er langsam auf sie zu. „Bitte, Sam. Ich werde dir alles erklären", sagte er nun etwas sanfter. Vorsichtig berührte er ihren Arm. Schlagartig änderten sich ihre Haare in ein sanftes Himmelblau und fielen fließend über ihre Schultern.

Remus hob ihren Stuhl auf und sie setzte sich, am ganzen Leib zitternd. „Ich will doch nur wissen, warum, Onkel Remus", flüsterte sie matt. Ihr Onkel nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Obwohl dieses Mädchen schon in der elften Klasse war und sehr gut mit schwierigen Situationen, wie das bändigen eines Werwolfs, klarkam, war sie dennoch nur ein scheues Kind. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen löste Remus die Umarmung und sah in das verweinte Gesicht seiner Patentochter. „Dein Essen ist wirklich sehr gut, Sam. Aber was hältst du jetzt von einem großen Schokoladeneis?", fragte er leise und seine Patentochter nickte zaghaft.

Kurze Zeit später saß Samantha mit einem riesigen Schokoladeneis auf dem Schoß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und sah ihren Onkel erwartungsvoll an. Dieser hatte es sich in dem Sessel schräg gegenüber gemütlich gemacht. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen begann er schließlich. „Bevor ich deinen Vater kennen lernte, war ich sehr einsam in der Schule. Ich hatte keine Freunde, alle haben mich nur gemieden und hielten mich für seltsam. Dabei wussten die noch nicht einmal, dass ich ein Werwolf war. Ich kann mich noch heute sehr gut an diese Zeit erinnern. Auch an die vielen Hänseleien, denen ich zum Opfer fiel. Ich möchte nicht, dass es dir auch so ergeht." Einen kurzen Moment hielt Remus inne und seufzte schwer. Er musste sich zwingen, seiner Patentochter in die Augen zu sehen. „Wie du weißt, sitzt dein Vater in Askaban. Dein Vater hat vor zwölf Jahren dafür gesorgt, dass James und Lilly Potter von Du-weißt-schon-wen umgebracht worden sind. Er kannte ihren geheimen Aufenthaltsort und hat ihn verraten." Wieder seufzte er schwer. „Samantha, dein Vater ist vor zwei Tagen aus Askaban ausgebrochen." Entsetzt weiteten sich Sams Augen. „Professor Dumbledore glaubt, dass Sirius es nun auf Harry Potter abgesehen hat, um das zu beenden, was Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht beenden konnte!" Stumm hatte Samantha ihrem Onkel zugehört. Nur gelegentlich hatte sie mal genickt. „Du gehst also nach Hogwarts, um Harry Potter zu beschützen.", sagte sie leise und starrte auf ihr geschmolzenes Schokoladeneis. Remus nickte. „Dann muss ich wohl zu Tante Andromeda und Onkel Ted gehen", sprach sie weiter und sah auf. Sie lächelte verstehend, doch ihre Augen waren gezeichnet von tiefer Traurigkeit.

Die restliche Zeit bis zum 1. September verbrachten Remus und Samantha gemeinsam. Die Wohnung, in der sie wohnten, kündigte Remus zum 1. September und eine Woche vorher, brachten sie Sams Sachen nach Andromeda und Ted Tonks. Sie begrüßten das junge Mädchen mit offenen Armen. Zu ihrem Glück wohnten die beiden nicht sehr weit weg, sodass sie sich nicht an einer anderen Schule anmelden musste. Auch bei ihrem Fußballverein konnte sie bleiben. Nur bei ihrem Onkel nicht.

Die ganzen Ferien über hatte sie immer wieder einen Stich in ihrer Brust gespürt und nun, wo Remus jeden Augenblick zum Bahnhof fahren würde, war dieser Stich zu einem Bohren angeschwollen. „Samantha, pass immer gut auf dich auf. Und schreib mir, so oft du kannst. Lern fleißig und konzentriere dich ordentlich auf die Schule, vernachlässige aber nicht deine Zauberübungen", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme. Seine Hände ruhten auf Samanthas Schultern. „Natürlich, Onkel Remus! Schreib mir aber auch zurück und pass du auch gut auf dich auf!", flüsterte sie leise. Sie konnte nicht lauter sprechen. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals machte es einfach unmöglich. Hart kämpfte sie mit den Tränen. Liebevoll nahm Remus sie in seine Arme und drückte sie sanft an sich. Nach dieser Umarmung verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus. Weinend rannte Sam in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Onkel war fort und sie wusste nicht, wann sie ihn wieder sehen würde.


	7. Der abschlussball

Disclaimer: Die Figuren (außer Samantha) gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus.

Anm. d. Autorin: Hier ist endlich endlich Kapitel VII. dieses Kapitel hat mir ganz schön Bauchweh bereitet, weshalb es etwas länger gedauert hat. Ich wünsche euch dennoch viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Kapitel VII

Der Abschlussball

Unschlüssig stand Samantha vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete sich darin. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, königsblaues Abendkleid, welches einen leichten Ausschnitt hatte. Der Stoff schmiegte sich sanft an ihren Körper und brachte ihren wohlgeformten Busen und ihre schlanke Linie gut zur Geltung. Die gleichfarbige Stola fiel in sanften Wellen an ihrem Rücken hinab. Sie hatte etwa drei Wochen gebraucht, das passende Kleid für sich zu finden, zumal sie anfangs auch davon ausgegangen war, dass ein Kleid nicht zu ihr passen würde. Schließlich war sie nicht besonders groß, lediglich 1,60m und ihrer Meinung nach, waren solche Kleider eher was für Frauen mit langen, schönen Beinen. Bis sie mit ihrer Tante zusammen einkaufen war und dieses Kleid fand.

Eigentlich hatte Samantha schon vor über einer Stunde das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie bereit war für ihren Abschlussball. Doch je näher der Moment rückte, desto nervöser wurde sie. Sie hatte immer öfter in den Spiegel geblickt und nun war sie gar nicht mehr davon los zubekommen.

Passend zum Kleid trug sie dunkelblaue Schuhe, mit Absätzen. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sie die Schuhe getragen, um sie einzulaufen. Denn schließlich wollte sie an diesem Abend tanzen. Ihr Haar trug sie lang, jedoch hatte sie diese mit vielen kleinen Haarnadeln hochgesteckt und zwei Strähnen umrahmten in sanften Locken ihr Gesicht.

Während Samantha sich im Spiegel betrachtete, legte sie den Kopf schief, drehte sich einige Male zur einen Seite und dann wieder zur anderen. „Ich weiß nicht... irgendwas fehlt...", murmelte sie vor sich hin. „Ach quatsch! Du siehst großartig aus, Sam!", rief Sarah, Sams Klassenkameradin und eine gute Freundin, begeistert. Zwar war sie zwei Jahre älter als die junge Hexe, aber sie verstanden sich einfach super. „Was hat Daniel eigentlich gesagt, wann die Jungs uns abholen?", fragte Sarah und versuchte ihre Freundin so von ihrem Spiegelbild los zu reißen. „Um halb acht wollten sie hier sein", antwortete Sam und kontrollierte ihr Make-Up eingehend. „Dann sollten wir langsam nach unten gehen, denn es ist schon halb acht!", entgegnete Sarah.

Endlich konnte sich die Hexe von ihrem Spiegelbild losreißen. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr, welche Sarahs Aussage bestätigte, gingen die Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer. Dort warteten Andromeda und Ted schon ganz gespannt und es verschlug ihnen beinahe den Atem, als sie ihre Nichte erblickten. „Du siehst großartig aus, Samantha!", rief Ted fröhlich lachend und machte ein Foto. Dazu benutzte er eine altertümlich wirkende Kamera, welche für den Blitz noch Schießpulver verwendete. Während Sarah das Gerät eher skeptisch betrachtete, wusste Samantha ganz genau, welche Art von Bildern es machte. Es war eine verzauberte Kamera, dessen Bilder sich bewegen konnten. Dies war auch der Grund, weshalb im Haus von Ted und Andromeda Tonks keine Bilder hingen, wenn Muggel zu Besuch kamen.

Nach vielen weiteren Fotos klingelte es an der Tür und die zwei Mädchen wurden von ihren Verabredungen zum Abschlussball abgeholt. Daniel begrüßte seine etwa zwei Köpfe kleinere Freundin mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Du siehst wundervoll aus, Sam", hauchte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.

Der Abschlussball fand in der Sporthalle von Samanthas Schule statt. Eine Lifeband sorgte für die richtige Musik und die Hexe tanzte den ganzen Abend mit ihrem Freund. Ihr Freund. Vor drei Wochen war sie noch ganz allein auf dieser Welt gewesen. Sie hatte sich zwar schwer in diesen Jungen verliebt gehabt, hatte sich aber nie getraut, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Kurz nach den Abschlussprüfungen jedoch, hatte er dann sie angesprochen.

Gegen elf Uhr verabschiedeten sich Daniel und Samantha von ihren Freunden und verließen die Sporthalle. Der Vollmond schien hell am Himmel und wehmütig musste sie an Remus denken. Seit er nach Hogwarts gegangen war, hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Aber sie schrieb ihm dennoch, so oft sie daran dachte. Vermutlich streifte er gerade, als Werwolf verwandelt, durch einen dunklen Wald oder war eingesperrt in einem Zimmer.

Sanft nahm Daniel Samanthas Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie über den Schulhof im Mondlicht spazieren. „Das war wirklich ein sehr schöner Abend", seufzte die kleine Hexe und sah verträumt zum Mond. „Er ist noch nicht vorbei", erwiderte der achtzehnjährige Junge mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte er seine Freundin in eine abgelegene Ecke hinter der Sporthalle.

„Ich habe noch etwas ganz besonderes mit dir vor, Samantha", flüsterte Daniel plötzlich und drängte seine Freundin mit seinem eigenen Körper gegen die Wand. Erschrocken von dem Sinneswandel blieb ihr für einen Moment die Luft weg. Ein Moment, den der größere Junge nutzte, um sie zu küssen. Seine Zunge öffnete ihre Lippen und eroberte ihre Mundhöhle. Er war nicht mehr zärtlich und auch nicht sanft. Sondern unbeherrscht und besitzergreifend.

Zunächst dachte sich Samantha nichts dabei. Zärtlich spielten ihre Zungen miteinander und sie genoss diesen Moment sogar. Doch plötzlich wurde er unbeherrschter. Er löste sich von ihr und begann ihren Hals zu küssen, wobei sie eher das Gefühl hatte, dass eine Art von unkontrolliertem Abschlabbern war.

Seine Hände begannen zügellos ihren Körper zu erforschen. Unsanft und stürmisch knetete er ihre Brüste. „Was machst du?", hauchte Samantha atemlos. Mit einem weiteren Kuss brachte er sie zum Schweigen. Schmerzhaft drückte sein Unterleib gegen den ihren, presste ihren Körper härter an die Wand.

„Mmhhmm... du schmeckst so süß",, hauchte Daniel gegen ihre Lippen. „Daniel... ich-..." „Hab keine Angst..." Langsam zog seine Hand ihr Kleid hoch und verschwand schließlich darunter. Schnell fand er ihre Mitte, schob ihren Slip zur Seite und einen Finger in sie.

Entsetzt riss Samantha ihre Augen auf. Das war nicht richtig. „Daniel, hör auf!", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Seine Bewegungen wurden stürmischer und seine Küsse fordernder. Schmerzhaft saugte er sich an ihrem Hals fest.

Heiße Tränen rollten Samanthas Wangen hinab und verschmierten ihr Make-Up, für welches sie sich so viel Mühe gegeben hatte. Ihre Arme hingen schlaff an ihrem Körper und schienen nicht zu ihr selbst zu gehören. Verzweifelt blickte sie sich in der Dunkelheit um. Hoffte auf Hilfe. Doch niemand war da. Sie war allein.

Ein entsetzter Laut drang durch ihre Lippen, als er plötzlich einen zweiten Finger in sie schob und der Junge lächelte - stolz auf sich selbst und auf das, was er gerade leistete. „Du machst mich wahnsinnig", stöhnte er heiß an ihrem Ohr. Unsanft zog er seine Finger aus ihr und ein kehliges Stöhnen entrann sich ihr, mehr vor Schmerz als vor Erregung. Mit beiden Händen zog er ihren Rock höher, dabei ertönte das Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff.

Da wurde es ihr klar. Es würde kein Prinz in schimmernder Rüstung kommen und sie aus ihrer Lage befreien. Kein Held aus dem Nichts, der das Böse besiegte. Niemand würde kommen. Sie musste sich selbst helfen!

Ebenso plötzlich wie dieser Gedanke kam, verschwand auch das Zittern. Wut machte sich in ihr breit und verscheuchte das Schamgefühl und die Angst. Daniel fummelte weiter an ihr herum. Sein Stöhnen an ihrer Kehle ekelte sie an und ließ sie nur noch wütender werden. Vorsichtig griff sie in ihre große Handtasche, welche noch immer an ihrer Schulter hing.

Daniel stockte. Erschrocken hielt Sam in ihrer Bewegung inne. „Ich will dich jetzt", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Dann fuchtelte er an seiner Hose herum, um diese zu öffnen.

„Stupor!"

Noch bevor der Gürtel seiner Hose offen war, erschien ein heller Blitz und schleuderte Daniel hart gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf. Dann blickte er Samantha panisch an. „Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. Zorn erfüllt, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand, ging sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Ihr Kleid geriet wie durch Zauberhand zurück in seine alte Form. „Fass mich nie wieder an", flüsterte sie drohend. Dann wandte sie sich ab, ohne diesen Jungen auch nur einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen.

Sie war kaum um die Ecke gegangen, als sie sich ein Taxi rief. Apparieren konnte sie leider nicht, denn zur Apparierprüfung wurden lediglich volljährige Zauberer und Hexen zugelassen. Aber sie war sehr froh, dass sie ihre Zaubergrade eine Woche zuvor bestanden hatte. Sonst würde sie jetzt vermutlich sehr großen Ärger bekommen. Schließlich war sie noch minderjährig und hatte gerade in Gegenwart eines Muggels gezaubert. Muggel! Früher hatte sie die Muggel immer sehr respektiert, doch dieser Respekt war gerade, gemeinsam mit ihrer Liebe zu Daniel, gestorben.

Bevor sie das Haus ihrer Tante und ihres Onkels betrat, richtete sie sich mit ein paar kleinen Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabs wieder soweit her, dass man ihr nichts anmerken konnte und erst, als sie ihr Aussehen für perfekt erklärte, öffnete sie die Tür. „Hallo Samantha! Du bist aber schon früh zurück. Wir haben erst in einer Stunde mit dir gerechnet", begrüßte Andromeda die junge Hexe mit einem breiten Grinsen. Mit einem Buch in der Hand saß sie auf dem Sofa. „Ja ich weiß, aber ich habe den ganzen Abend getanzt und jetzt bin ich ganz schön müde", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln. Einem Lächeln, das genauso falsch war, wie es echt aussah.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Samantha schon sehr früh auf. Das war mehr als ungewöhnlich für sie, da sie schließlich nun ein paar Tage frei hatte und diese für gewöhnlich nutzte, um lange zu schlafen. Stattdessen stand sie auf und duschte ausgiebig. Seit der vergangenen Nacht fühlte sie sich schmutzig und sie wollte sich einfach nur den Dreck abwaschen, den Daniel an ihr hinterlassen hatte. Mit der Bürste schrubbte sie über ihre sonnengebräunte Haut. Dabei weinte sie. Erst als ihr ganzer Körper schmerzhaft brannte und gerötet war, hörte sie auf, sich zu schrubben.

In ihrem Zimmer stand sie eine ganze Weile unschlüssig vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte. Eine Stimme in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie am besten einen weiten Pullover tragen sollte, damit die Jungs nicht wieder so komisch auf sie aufmerksam würden. Eine andere Stimme jedoch flüsterte leise: „Zieh dich an wie immer. Von so einem Vorfall lässt du dich doch nicht aus der Bahn werfen." Sam gab dieser Stimme Recht und zog sich ein lilafarbenes Top und eine kurze Hose heraus. Dann zog sie ihren großen Koffer unter ihrem Bett hervor und begann zu packen.

In der Küche saßen Andromeda und Ted und unterhielten sich angeregt über die aktuellen Themen des Tagespropheten. Natürlich stand Harry Potter dabei mal wieder im Mittelpunkt. Aber nicht nur er. Die Schlagzeile des Tages lautete: „Der-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, kehrt zurück! Tritt Minister Fudge zurück?" „Guten Morgen, Samantha! Möchtest du frühstücken?", fragte Andromeda und legte ihren Teil der Zeitung beiseite. Seufzend setzte sich die junge Hexe an den Frühstückstisch. ‚Am liebsten einen großen Schokoladenkuchen', dachte sie bei sich. „Ich glaube, ich nehme nur einen Tee. Danke!", antwortete sie schließlich. Dann griff sie nach der Kanne, welche auf dem Tisch stand und goss etwas in die kleine Tasse vor sich.

„Was ist denn los, Samantha? Normalerweise müssen wir morgens immer Angst haben, dass wir dich überhaupt satt bekommen", witzelte Ted und kicherte. Sam rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Bist du immer noch enttäuscht, dass Remus nicht gekommen ist? Ich denke, er hat sehr viel zu tun. Noch dazu war gestern Vollmond, da hätte er sowieso nicht kommen können", sagte Andromeda und biss von ihrem Marmeladenbrot ab. „Nein, das ist es nicht", begann die junge Hexe und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. Wohlig warm und beruhigend rann er ihre Kehle hinab.

„Onkel Ted, Tante Andromeda, ich möchte ausziehen. Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch. Ich hatte eine wundervolle Zeit bei euch! Aber ich bin nun mit der Schule fertig und fange in ein paar Tagen meine Ausbildung zur Aurorin an. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ich langsam auf eigenen Füßen stehe", erklärte sie. Zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen sprudelten diese Worte sehr viel flüssiger aus ihr heraus, als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Denn eigentlich fiel ihr dieser Entschluss sehr schwer, den sie schon seit einigen Wochen getroffen hatte.

„Du bist erst 16, Samantha!", rief Andromeda entsetzt aus. „Ich bin fast 17, Andromeda", versuchte Sam ihre Tante zu beruhigen. „Und wo willst du überhaupt wohnen? Eine Wohnung kostet Geld! Ein Haus noch viel mehr!", versuchte Andromeda ihre Nichte wieder zu Vernunft zu bekommen. Doch für Samantha stand es schon längst fest. In ihrem Zimmer standen sogar schon ihre gepackten Koffer parat.

„Ich werde in das Haus von ... meinem Vater ziehen", antwortete Sam. Bei dem Gedanken an ihren Vater musste sie schwer schlucken. Andromeda merkte, dass sie keine Chance hatte, es Samantha wieder auszureden. Also beließ sie es schließlich dabei, wenn auch schweren Herzens.

Am gleichen Nachmittag noch stellte Samantha ihre Koffer am Grimmauld Place ab. Bevor Andromeda und Ted sich verabschiedeten, versicherten sie immer wieder, dass die junge Hexe jederzeit zu ihnen zurückkehren und dass sie sie bei jedem Problem rufen könnte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen streifte Sam durch ihr neues zu Hause. Überall lagen dicke Staubschichten und die Ecken waren verziert mit Spinnennetzen. Ab und zu begegnete sie einer dicken Maus. Gegen Mäuse hatte sie nichts, aber die fetten Spinnen, die in diesem Haus wohnten, machten der jungen Hexe Angst. Seit ihrer Kindheit fürchtete sie sich vor diesen Tieren. Es kostete Sam jedes Mal große Überwindung, in eine Ecke zu schauen.

Nachdem Samantha jedes Stockwerk begutachtet und sich ein Zimmer ausgesucht hatte, beschloss sie, erst einmal ordentlich sauber zu machen. In einem Küchenschrank entdeckte sie einen Staubwedel und sogleich machte sie sich auf, Stockwerk für Stockwerk zu reinigen. Sie hatte gerade eine Staubschicht von einem alten Schrank gewischt, als es hinter ihr plötzlich ein lautes _Plopp_ gab. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und entdeckte eine kleine Gestalt vor sich. Es hatte lange, spitze Ohren und große, runde Augen, die wirkten, als würden sie jeden Augenblick aus ihrer Augenhöhle springen. „Was macht ihr hier?", rief das Wesen verächtlich. „Ich putze! Bist du der Hauself dieses Hauses?", entgegnete Samantha streng. „Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen! Das ist das Haus meiner Herrin!", rief das Wesen etwas lauter. „Nun, ich bin deine Herrin! Ich bin Samantha Lillian Black und die Erbin dieses Hauses!", rief die Hexe ebenso laut. Erschrocken weiteten sich die Augen des Hauselfen.

Nach einer kurzen Weile verbeugte sich der Elf. „Verzeiht! Seit Jahren hat Kreacher keinen Hausherren mehr gehabt", sagte er schließlich. Sam lächelte. „Kein Problem. Es wäre nett, wenn du mir beim Putzen helfen könntest. Besonders mit den Spinnen, an die traue ich mich nicht heran!", erwiderte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Nach einem kurzen „Wie ihr wünscht!" machte sich auch Kreacher an die Arbeit. Samantha war erleichtert, dass Kreacher da war. Zum einen wäre sie niemals alleine mit diesen riesigen Spinnen klar gekommen. Zum anderen war sie einfach froh, dass sie nicht alleine in diesem riesigen Haus wohnen musste.


	8. Folter

Disclaimer: Die Figuren (außer Samantha) gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus.

Anm. d. Autorin: Hier ist auch direkt Kapitel VIII. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^

Kapitel VIII

Folter

Kopfschüttelnd saß Samantha an ihrem Frühstückstisch und las die Zeitung. Harry Potter war mittlerweile beinahe vollkommen aus dem Tagespropheten verschwunden. Stattdessen entdeckte die junge Aurorin immer wieder den dunklen Lord in den Schlagzeilen. „Hör dir das an, Kreacher: ‚Aufgrund der stetig ansteigenden Zahlen von Toten durch Werwolfbissen, hat das Ministerium beschlossen, die Rechte der Werwölfe einzugrenzen. Von nun an haben Werwölfe die Pflicht, sich beim Ministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe beim Werwolf-Register, zu melden.' Verdammt! Wann haben die denn das entschieden!", rief Samantha wütend aus, nachdem sie vorgelesen hatte.

Kreacher hatte seiner Herrin aufmerksam zugehört. Die erste Zeit, nach ihrem Einzug in dieses Haus, war die Beziehung zwischen ihnen nur rein ‚geschäftlich' gewesen. Sie sagte ihm, was er tun sollte, er tat es. Doch nach und nach verstanden die beiden sich sehr gut. Sie ließ es sogar zu, dass er gelegentlich das Porträt ihrer Großmutter, welches im ersten Stock hing, lüftete, damit die beiden sich unterhalten konnten. Gelegentlich setzte sich Samantha sogar selbst vor das Bildnis und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Obwohl ihr ihre Ansichten missfielen.

Aufgebracht faltete Sam die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie beiseite. Dann widmete sie sich ihrem Frühstück. Kreacher hatte ihr eine große Tasse Tee und ein Müsli zubereitet. Für mehr hatte sie morgens auch einfach keine Zeit. Ihr fiel es immer noch schwer, früh aufzustehen und vermutlich würde sich daran auch nichts mehr ändern in ihrem Leben. Damit sie trotzdem pünktlich zu ihrer Arbeit erschien, verzichtete sie halt auf ein ausgedehntes Frühstück. Dafür aß sie dann abends mehr.

Samanthas Aurorenausbildung hatte lediglich zwei Jahre gedauert. Je mächtiger der dunkle Lord wurde, desto mehr Auroren verschwanden spurlos von der Bildfläche oder wurden getötet. Doch nicht sie waren in Gefahr. Voldemort war mittlerweile wieder stark genug, dass er sogar Jagd auf Muggel machte. Manchmal hatte Samantha sogar das Gefühl, dass das Ministerium von den Todessern infiltriert wurde. Doch Beweise konnte sie dafür natürlich nicht aufbringen.

„Wird Madame wieder spät nach Hause zurückkehren?", fragte Kreacher, während er schon wieder den Wischmob schwang. Dieser kleine Hauself konnte einfach keine fünf Minuten still sitzen bleiben. „Keine Ahnung. Im Moment habe ich so viel zu tun, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich mit der ganzen Arbeit hin soll", antwortete Samantha und erntete einen besorgten Blick von Kreacher. „Ich weiß, ich arbeite zu viel! Aber irgendjemand muss es tun!", entgegnete die Hexe und stand auf. „Wenn ihr für den dunklen Lord arbeiten würdet, hättet ihr sicher nicht so viel zu tun!", sagte Kreacher beiläufig und konzentrierte sich aufs Wischen. Seit sie in diesem Haus lebte, musste sich Samantha regelmäßig mit solchen Andeutungen rumplagen und jedes Mal endete es in einer erhitzten Diskussion. Doch an diesem Morgen hatte sie wirklich keine Zeit dafür, weshalb sie lediglich antwortete: „Wenn du meinst, Kreacher! Ich werde jetzt zur Arbeit verschwinden! Bis heute Abend!" Mit diesen Worten zog die Hexe ihren Umhang an und disapparierte.

Wie an jedem Tag stapelten sich die Akten auf Samanthas Schreibtisch. Sie hasste den Papierkram und machte ihn auch immer erst auf dem letzten Drücker. An diesem Tag war es mal wieder Zeit dafür. Seufzend setzte sich die Aurorin vor ihren Aktenberg und begann Berichte zu unterschreiben, die sie selbst einige Tage zuvor verfasst hatte.

Gegen Mittag hatte sie knapp die Hälfte der Arbeit hinter sich gebracht. Ihre Augen brannten von dem ewigen Lesen und sie verspürte den unheimlichen Drang, ein Feuerchen zu legen, damit der Papierkram endlich verschwand. Erschöpft legte sie ihren Kopf auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen. Für einen kleinen Moment wollte sie sich ausruhen. Diese Büroarbeiten waren anstrengender als ein Kampf gegen fünf Todesser – zumindest in ihren Augen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. „Ich bin nicht da!", rief Samantha gegen den Tisch. Die Bürotür wurde geöffnet und ein Mann mittleren Alter kam herein. Es war ihr direkter Vorgesetzter, Kingsley Shacklebolt. „Samantha?", rief dieser beim Eintreten und blieb mitten im Raum stehen. „Nein", antwortete die Angesprochene. „Mal wieder schlecht geschlafen?", entgegnete Kingsley mit einem Schmunzeln. Er war ein groß gewachsener, dunkelhäutiger Mann, mit einer tiefen, sanften Stimme.

Langsam hob Sam ihren Kopf und blickte ihren Vorgesetzten an, den sie schon richtig ins Herz geschlossen hatte. „Nein, aber dieser ganze Papierkram hier bringt mich noch um den Verstand", antwortete die Hexe und seufzte schwer. „Na, dann wird es dich sicher freuen, dass ich einen Auftrag für dich hab", erwiderte Kingsley und schloss die Bürotür. Sofort wurde Samantha hellhörig. „Vor etwa einer halben Stunde wurde Greyback in London gesichtet. Da du die meiste Erfahrung mit Werwölfen hast, möchte ich, dass du der Sache mal auf den Grund gehst. Sollte er wirklich in London sein, beschatte ihn und finde heraus, was er vorhat! Hier ist die Adresse, wo man ihn zuletzt gesehen hat." Mit diesen Worten reichte Kingsley der Hexe einen kleinen Zettel.

Eine Stunde später stand Samantha mitten im dichten Regen vor einem kleinen Geschäft und tat so, als würde sie sich die Auslegeware im Schaufenster betrachten. In Wahrheit hatte sie ein wachsames Auge auf Greyback gerichtet. Er trieb sich tatsächlich auf Londons Straßen herum. Seit einer halben Stunde war die Hexe dem Todesser auf den Fersen. Mittlerweile hatte er seinen Weg in die Winkelgasse gefunden und war nun in Borgin & Burkes verschwunden.

Frierend stand Samantha vor dem Laden und sprach mit einer alten Hexe, welche ihr einen Fleischfressenden Schneckenschutz verkaufen wollte. Eigentlich besaß sie keinen Garten, wo sie ihn hätte einsetzen können, doch ihrer Tarnung zuliebe, kaufte sie einen Beutel. Das Geld würde sie sich später vom Ministerium zurückholen. Sie hatte gerade bezahlt, als Greyback wieder auftauchte, mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. So freundlich wie es die Eile zuließ, verabschiedete sich Samantha von der Verkäuferin und ging ebenfalls weiter.

Greyback jedoch war verschwunden. „Mist. Er ist bestimmt disappariert", murmelte Sam leise vor sich hin. Einen Augenblick betrachtete sie den Fleischfressenden Schneckenschutz in ihrer Hand. Sie könnte ihm ohne Probleme hinter her apparieren, denn sie hatte noch seine Spur. Allerdings war es außerordentlich gefährlich, da man schließlich nicht wissen konnte, wo man landete. Den Schneckenschutz konnte sie auch schlecht mitnehmen. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder der Stapel Akten auf ihrem Schreibtisch ein. Unter diesen Akten waren nicht nur ihre eigenen Fälle, sondern Aufträge von Auroren, die verschwunden oder getötet worden waren.

Entschlossen stellte Samantha den Schneckenschutz in eine Ecke. Vermutlich würde ihn jemand finden und mitnehmen. Ansonsten würde sie ihn später abholen. Sie raffte noch einmal ihren pitschnassen Umhang und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, damit sie für alle Fälle gerüstet war. Dann verschwand sie mit einem leisen _Plopp_.

Ein Augenzwinkern später fand sich Samantha in einem großen, wohlhabend aussehenden Wohnzimmer wieder. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um. Sie war umzingelt. Drei maskierte Todesser und Greyback standen um sie herum und zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben auf sie. „War wohl doch keine so gute Idee, mir zu folgen, Auror!", knurrte Greyback und lächelte finster. Sams Herz klopfte wie wild in ihrer Brust. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sollte sie es versuchen und kämpfen oder sollte sie lieber gleich aufgeben? Ihre Chancen, dass sie einen Kampf gegen vier überlebte, waren schwindend gering.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Zauberstab sinken und warf ihn auf den Boden. Leise hörte sie, wie es von ihrem Umhang auf den teuer aussehenden Teppich tropfte. Mit zwei großen Schritten durchquerte Greyback den Saal und stand nun direkt neben ihr. Hart griff er an ihre Kehle und hob sie einen halben Meter in die Höhe. Samanthas Hände schlossen sich um den starken Arm. Keuchend rang sie nach Luft.

„Lass sie leben, Greyback. Vielleicht brauchen wir sie noch", sprach eine künstlich verzerrte Stimme. Trotzdem sie verzerrt war, klang sie ölig und ruhig. Widerwillig löste der Werwolf den festen Griff und Sam landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Hustend schnappte sie nach Luft. Dabei rieb sie sich ihren schmerzenden Hals.

Langsam kam die Gestalt, welche gesprochen hatte, auf sie zu. Mit festem Griff packte er ihren Arm und zerrte sie zurück auf die Beine. Drohend drückte er die Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegen ihren Unterkiefer und Sam reckte den Hals. „Wer bist du?", fragte er und jedes Wort schlang sie langsam und schmierig um ihren Körper.

Schwer schluckte die junge Hexe. Ihr Herz raste wie wild, doch sie verspürte keine Angst. Seit dem Vorfall mit Daniel hatte sie keine echte Angst mehr gespürt. Statt einer Antwort, gab sie ihrem Gegenüber lediglich ein gehässiges Lächeln. „Verspotte mich nicht!", warnte dieser und drückte seinen Zauberstab schmerzhaft gegen ihren Unterkiefer.

„Wieso nimmst du nicht erst mal deine Maske ab? Dann können wir gerne weiter reden", presste Sam schließlich durch zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Ein abfälliges, mehrstimmiges Lachen erfüllte den Raum. Ein Gefühl von Erniedrigung machte sich in der Hexe breit, doch sie ließ nicht zu, dass es die Oberhand gewann. „Wir werden dich schon noch zum Sprechen bringen", raunte der Todesser schließlich und zog seinen Zauberstaub zurück. Einen kurzen Augenblick entspannte sich Samanthas Hals und tief atmete sie ein und aus. „Stupor", sagte ihr Gegenüber schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme. Schwer traf der Schockzauber auf sie. Noch im selben Moment brach Sam bewusstlos zusammen.

Langsam öffnete Samantha ihre Augen. Ihr rechtes Auge bekam sie nur halb auf. Offenbar war es angeschwollen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihren rechten Arm zu bewegen, um nach ihrem Auge zu tasten, jedoch gelang es ihr nicht. Verwirrt schloss die Hexe ihre Augen wieder. Während sie ruhig ein und aus atmete, spürte sie, dass ihr Hals schmerzhaft brannte. Vermutlich noch von Greybacks Angriff.

Schleppend langsam kehrte ihr Verstand wieder zurück. Erneut öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte sich um. Viel Bewegungsfreiheit hatte sie jedoch nicht. Ihre Arme waren schräg nach oben fest gekettet worden. Ihre Beine spürte sie kaum. Mit ihrem gesunden Auge erkannte sie, dass sie auf dem Boden kniete. Offenbar waren ihre Beine vom Knie abwärts eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf etwas an. Ihr Nacken und ihre Schultern schmerzten.

Durch ein kleines Fenster, welches kaum größer als eine Hundeklappe war, fiel etwas spärliches Licht hindurch. Ihr gesundes Auge brauchte eine Weile, bis es sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Wie ein Blitz ging ein Schrecken durch ihren Körper. Sie befand sich in einer Art Kerker. Der Boden war mit Stroh ausgelegt. Wie groß der Raum, konnte sie von ihrer Position kaum ausmachen. Sie selbst war mittendrin an ein paar dicke Holzpfeiler gekettet worden.

‚War wohl doch keine so gute Idee, einfach hinter Greyback her zu apparieren', dachte Samantha bei sich. Ein Blick aus dem kleinen Fenster verriet ihr, dass es schon später Abend, vielleicht sogar schon Nacht war. Es regnete immer noch in Strömen, was nicht unüblich für England im Winter war.

Quietschend öffnete sich plötzlich die Kerkertür. Ein groß gewachsener Mann mit der üblichen Maske der Todesser kam herein. Samantha konnte spüren, wie sein Blick wie Kleber an ihr haftete. „Sind wir also aufgewacht", sagte er mit dunkel verzerrter Stimme. Langsam trat er schwebend näher auf sie zu. Dabei schleifte sein schwarzer Umhang über dem Boden und ein paar Strohhalme blieben an diesem hängen.

„Was wollen sie von mir?", brachte sie mit geschwächter Stimme heraus. Ein gehässiges Lachen erfüllte den kleinen Raum und hallte von den Kerkerwänden wieder. „Sie meinen wohl, warum ich sie nicht einfach töte?", entgegnete er und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Langsam fuhr er damit über ihre Arme und berührte sie kaum. Dennoch konnte Samantha deutlich die Magie spüren, die von ihm ausging. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrer Haut aus und hätte sie nicht in Ketten gelegen, hätte sie sich womöglich angewidert geschüttelt.

Mit langsamen und fast anmutigen Bewegungen umkreiste er sie. Hinter ihr blieb er plötzlich stehen. „So jung und schon dem Tode nah", hauchte er an ihr Ohr und ihr Herz schlug schneller. Sie spürte, wie sein Zauberstab sich einen Weg unter ihr T-Shirt bahnte. Das laute Geräusch von zerreißendem Stoff erfüllte die Nacht. „Das war sowieso mehr als hässlich", sagte er und enthüllte ihren Rücken von den Schultern an abwärts. Langsam zeichnete er kleine Kreise mit seinem Zauberstab und Samantha bekam eine neue Gänsehaut.

„So jungfräulich. Eigentlich schade, diese Schönheit zu zerbrechen." Ölend legten sich seine Worte um ihre Seele. Umklammerten sie. Pressten sie zusammen, sodass ihr beinahe die Luft weg blieb. Dann schrie sie. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr sie. „Schrei nur. Niemand wird dich hier hören!", sprach der Todesser gehässig. Es schien ihm geradezu Freude zu bereiten, dass er der Aurorin Schmerzen bereiten konnte.

Mit seinem Zauberstab brannte er tiefe Spuren in ihren Rücken. Immer wieder hielt er kurz inne und Sam nutzte diese Gelegenheiten, um zu Atem zu kommen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, hörte er plötzlich auf. Die Hexe hörte, wie er sich einige Schritte von ihr entfernte. ‚Vielleicht ist es jetzt endlich vorbei', dachte sie flehend bei sich.

Plötzlich traf sie ein Schockzauber in den Rücken. Jedoch war dieser so sehr abgeschwächt, dass er lediglich wie ein harter Schlag wirkte. Nacheinander traf sie ein Zauber nach dem anderen. Wann diese Folter endete, bekam Samantha nicht mehr mit. Denn irgendwann überkam sie eine wohltuende Dunkelheit und sie spürte keinen Schmerz mehr.

Langsam öffnete Samantha ihre Augen und schloss sie wieder. Durch das kleine Fenster in ihrem Kerker schien ihr die Sonne direkt ins Gesicht. So hielt sie die Augen geschlossen. In ihrem Mund schmeckte sie Blut. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Offenbar hatte dieser Todesser sie auch noch verprügelt, nachdem er mit ihrem Rücken fertig gewesen war. Ihre Atmung ging flach. Jeder tiefere Atemzug schmerzte.

Vorsichtig versuchte die Hexe ihren Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, damit die Sonne ihr Gesicht nicht verbrannte, jedoch waren ihre Bewegungsmöglichkeiten weiter eingeschränkt worden. Mit Entsetzen musste sie feststellen, dass sie so etwas wie eine Halskrause trug. Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als die Augen zu zukneifen und zu hoffen, dass die Sonne bald verschwand. ‚Sonnenschein im Dezember. Das hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr', dachte Samantha traurig bei sich.

Am Abend begann die Folter von neuem. Dieses Mal machte er es sich zu einem Spaß, ihre Arme bis zu den Handgelenken zu verunstalten. Ihre Schmerzensschreie hallten von den Kerkerwänden wieder. Blut tropfte auf den Boden und färbte das Stroh rot.

So ging es zwölf Tage lang. An manchen Tagen brannte die Sonne in ihr Gesicht. Sie freute sich jedes Mal, wenn es regnete. Am Abend wurde sie gefoltert. Gelegentlich bekam sie ein gammeliges Stück Brot zu essen oder einen Schluck abgestandenes Wasser. Samantha hatte es schon aufgegeben, auf Rettung zu hoffen. Sie hatte sich schon regelrecht damit abgefunden, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens fristen müsste.

Doch dann endete es plötzlich.

Schwer atmend hing Samantha an ihren Ketten und wartete auf den Abend. Dabei starrte sie unentwegt aus dem kleinen Fenster und beobachtete, wie der Himmel sich verdunkelte. Irgendwann war sie dann eingeschlummert. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie von dem lauten Plätschern von Regentropfen. Verwundert musste sie feststellen, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht nicht gefoltert worden war.

Drei Tage vergingen, in denen nichts passierte. Langsam schlummerte Samantha ein, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte. Sie hallten deutlich von den Gangwänden wieder und kamen näher. ‚Also ist doch noch nicht vorbei', schoss es der Hexe durch den Kopf. Geistig machte sie sich für eine weitere Foltersitzung bereit. Dann sah sie gespannt zur Tür. Langsam öffnete sich diese, allerdings nur einen kleinen Spalt breit. Sam entdeckte einen Zauberstab. „Feigling! Lässt mich hier hängen und verhungern und jetzt traust du dich nicht, dich mir zu zeigen, bevor du mich tötest?", rief sie laut. Ihr Hals schmerzte, doch, obwohl sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gesprochen hatte, war ihre Stimme erstaunlich fest.

Der Zauberstab bewegte sich und eine Stimme sprach einen Zauberspruch. Samantha starrte zur Tür, in Erwartung, dass sie jeden Augenblick sterben würde. Doch stattdessen öffneten sich plötzlich ihre Ketten und sie fiel nach vorne. Unsanft landete sie mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden. Ein Knacken machte deutlich, dass ihre Nase nun gebrochen war.

„Verschwinde! So lange du noch kannst! Dein Zauberstab liegt hier im Gang!", rief eine junge, männliche Stimme. Eine Weile blieb Samantha ausgestreckt auf dem Boden liegen. Langsam kehrte Leben zurück in ihre Gliedmaßen und das erste, was sie spürte, waren Schmerzen.

Irgendwann entschloss sie sich dazu, aufzustehen. Vorsichtig raffte sie sich auf, doch noch im selben Moment gaben ihre Beine nach und sie landete wieder auf dem Boden. Eine Weile blieb Sam so sitzen und rieb sich ihre Beine. Ihre Muskeln waren vollkommen erschlafft. Fast zwei Wochen hatte sie nur gekniet und ihre Beine nicht gespürt.

Erneut stand sie auf und stützte sich gegen die Wand. Stolpernd bewegte sie sich vorwärts. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Kerkertür und blickte in den Gang. Niemand war zu sehen. Mutig ging sie weiter. Einige Meter später, entdeckte sie ihren Zauberstab. Sogleich nahm sie ihn an sich und disapparierte.

„Kreacher!" Laut rief Samantha nach ihrem Hauselfen. Sie war nach Hause appariert und lag nun im Flur auf dem Boden. Im Nachhinein wurde ihr klar, dass sie in einem Krankenhaus wohl besser aufgehoben wäre.

Kreacher tauchte kurze Zeit später neben ihr auf und sah sie entsetzt an. „Was ist mit meiner Herrin geschehen?", fragte er entsetzt. „Das erkläre ich dir später. Du musst mich ins St. Mungo bringen. Schnell", flüsterte Samantha geschwächt. Das Apparieren hatte ihr große Kraft gekostet. Kreacher nickte entschlossen und packte die Hexe am Arm. Im nächsten Moment lag sie auf den kalten Kacheln im St. Mungo Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen.

Sogleich wurden mehrere Heiler auf sie aufmerksam. Schwebend wurde sie in ein Behandlungszimmer gebracht, wo sie in eine wohltuende Ohnmacht entglitt.

Einige Tage später erwachte sie wieder. Sie lag auf dem Bauch in einem großen, weichen Bett, welches wunderbar nach Blumen roch. Sie war vollkommen schmerzfrei und fühlte sich unheimlich wohl. Dennoch traute sie sich nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, dies könnte alles nur ein schöner Traum sein.

„Sieh nur. Ich glaube, sie ist aufgewacht", hörte sie eine junge, weibliche Stimme sprechen. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht. ‚Verschwinde aus meinem Traum', dachte sie leise bei sich, ‚du hast hier nichts zu suchen.' „Nein, ich glaube, sie schläft noch. Wenn sie doch endlich aufwachen würde", seufzte eine ältere männliche Stimme. Irgendwoher kannte sie diese Stimme. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Es war ihr egal. Das Kissen unter ihrem Kopf war unheimlich kuschelig. Sanft schmiegte es sich an ihr Gesicht und vorsichtig versuchte sie, sich tiefe in dieses Kissen zu drücken.

„Sieh nur, Remus. Sie bewegt sich doch", rief die weibliche Stimme erneut. ‚Wieso verschwindest du nicht einfach? Du störst mich hier nur.' „Ich glaube, du hast Recht! Samantha?" Erneut sprach die männliche Stimme. Die junge Hexe spürte, dass sie sie irgendwoher kannte.

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich etwas auf ihren bandagierten Arm legte. ‚Ist das eine Hand?', fragte sie sich still, ‚Aber wieso kann mich eine Hand berühren? Dies ist doch nur ein Traum. Oder etwa nicht?'

„Samantha, bitte wach auf!", flehte die männliche Stimme. ‚Vielleicht sollte ich einen kurzen Blick riskieren? Was soll schon großartig passieren?' Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen einen kleinen Spalt. Verschwommen sah sie zwei schwarze Gestalten. Langsam blinzelte sie. „Sie ist wach, Tonks!", rief die männliche Stimme erleichtert.

Langsam nahmen die Gestalten Formen an. Direkt vor ihr saß ihr Onkel und daneben ihre Kusine Tonks. „Samantha, wie geht es dir?", fragte Tonks mit zittriger Stimme. Vorsichtig versuchte die junge Hexe zu sprechen, bekam jedoch nicht mehr als ein Flüstern raus: „Onkel Remus?" Dieser lachte erleichtert auf.

„Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, Sam!", rief er aus und umarmte sie stürmisch. Auch Tonks stürzte sich auf Samantha, welche dankbar lächelte. „Wo habt ihr zwei gesteckt?", fragte sie schließlich heiser. „Wir mussten einige Dinge erledigen. Aber als wir gehört hatten, was mit dir passiert war, sind wir so schnell wie möglich hier her gekommen", erklärte Remus und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge.

Plötzlich ertönte aus einer Ecke ein leises Winseln. „Oh, natürlich. Wir haben hier noch jemanden mitgebracht", sagte Tonks und ging einige Schritte von dem Bett weg. Auch Remus machte etwas Platz. Auf einmal stand ein großer, schwarzer Hund mit zerzottelten Haaren vor dem Bett und legte traurig seinen Kopf aufs Laken. Mit seiner Nase stupste er vorsichtig gegen ihr Gesicht. „Wer ist das?", fragte Samantha leise. Langsam kehrte ihre Stimme zurück.

„Das ist Tatze. Ein sehr guter Freund von uns und ein alter Bekannter von deinem Vater", erklärte Remus und sah lächelnd zu, wie der Hund sich an die junge Hexe schmiegte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Samantha in ihrem bisherigen Leben keinen großen Bezug zu Hunden gehabt. Doch die bloße Anwesenheit dieses Hundes, gab ihr ein wohlig warmes Gefühl im Bauch.


	9. Nicht mehr allein

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren (bis auf Samantha) gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. A.: Huhu! Endlich habe ich die Zeit gefunden (dank einer Grippe), das Kapitel zu überarbeiten. Es lohnt sich auf jeden Fall, es zu lesen! Viel Spaß!

PS: Kapitel X ist auch schon in Arbeit! ^^

An Stroiner, meinem treuen Fan ^^ : Du hast Recht, inhaltlich befinden wir uns jetzt ungefähr im fünften Band. Allerdings ist Sam schon 18 Jahre alt und die anderen auch. Mach dir aber keine Sorgen, sondern lass dich einfach überraschen, wie es weitergeht. Ich hab schon so meine Ideen! ;) Vielen Dank für deine vielen Reviews! :)

Und nun geht's los:

Kapitel IX

Nicht mehr allein

Seufzend lag Samantha im Krankenhausbett auf dem Bauch und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende weiße Wand. Seit einer Woche starrte sie diese Wand schon an. Sie kannte mittlerweile jeden Fleck, jede Unebenheit, jede kleinste Auffälligkeit. Am liebsten würde sie sich mal auf den Rücken legen und eine Zeit lang die Decke anstarren, aber das war aufgrund der Verletzungen auf ihrem Rücken nicht möglich. Die Verletzungen.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Folterungen, begann ihr Herz wie wild zu rasen. Blanke Panik machte sich in ihr breit und die junge Hexe spürte, wie es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. ‚Einfach nicht daran denken', dachte sie bei sich und sie beruhigte sich wieder. „Ein Königreich für den Papierkram auf meinem Schreibtisch", murmelte sie halblaut vor sich hin.

„Das lässt sich sicher einrichten", antwortete eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme. Schritte näherten sich dem Bett von Samantha. Sie wusste schon längst, wer dieser Besucher war. Zu gut kannte sie ihn. Mit einem Lächeln setzte sich Kingsley Shacklebolt auf einen Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Er lehnte sich vor, legte die Unterarme auf die Beine und faltete die Hände. „Wie geht es dir, Sam", fragte er und ließ seinen Blick vorsichtig über ihren verhüllten Körper gleiten.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass es ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes „beschissen" ging, aber so sprach man in der Zaubererwelt einfach nicht. Aber eine bessere Beschreibung für ihre momentane Lage gab es nicht. Außerdem wollte sie nicht, dass sich ihr Vorgesetzter noch mehr Sorgen machte. „Ich bin auf dem Weg der Besserung", antwortete sie stattdessen.

„Was ist überhaupt passiert?", hakte er vorsichtig in das sensible Thema ein. Samantha seufzte schwer und sammelte sich innerlich. Dann erzählte sie Kingsley, was sie erlebt hatte. Sie erzählte ihm, wie sie Greyback aufgespürt und verfolgt hatte. Wie sie in eine Falle getappt war und danach gefoltert wurde. Dabei versuchte sie keine wichtigen Details außer Acht zu lassen. „Es war meine eigene Schuld", schloss sie ihre Ausführungen.

„Wann wirst du denn wieder entlassen?", fragte Kingsley neugierig. „In zwei bis drei Wochen ungefähr. Genaues weiß ich leider nicht", antwortete Samantha geknickt. Eine Weile unterhielten sich die beiden Arbeitskollegen noch, dann verabschiedete sich Kingsley und ging. Wieder war Samantha mit ihren Gedanken alleine.

Es vergingen noch ganze vier Wochen bis Samantha das St. Mungo's Hospital verlassen konnte. Immer wieder wies der Arzt sie darauf hin, dass sie sich noch schonen müsste und auf keinen Fall arbeiten dürfte. Widerwillig gab sie ihr Wort, dass sie die Anweisungen des Arztes befolgen würde.

Endlich zu Hause angekommen, atmete Samantha tief durch. Sie war daheim. In ihren eigenen vier Wänden. Hier war sie sicher vor jedem, der ihr etwas wollte. Zumindest fühlte sie sich an diesem Ort sicher. Erschöpft ließ sie ihre Tasche mitten im Flur fallen und stapfte die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer. In ihrem Bad ließ sie sich heißes Wasser in der Badewanne ein. Sie wollte sich gerade frische Sachen holen gehen, als sie abrupt stehen blieb. Gegenüber von der Wanne hing ein einen Meter sechzig großer Spiegel. Zum ersten Mal seit der Folterung sah sie ihr Spiegelbild. Und sie sah entsetzlich aus.

Ihre Haare waren nur noch eine wirre Frisur und ihre sonst so fröhlichen Farben waren nun in ein tiefes und deprimierendes Schwarz gegangen. Unter ihren Augen waren dunkle Ringe und ihr Blick war müde und teilnahmslos. Sie war nicht mehr das fröhliche Mädchen, das sie einmal gewesen ist. Der Anblick ihres Spiegelbilds machte sie traurig und wütend zugleich. „Kreacher", flüsterte sie schwach. Sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, so sehr sie es auch wollte.

Mit einem lauten _Plopp_ erschien Kreacher im Badezimmer und hielt Samanthas Tasche in der Hand. „Meine Herrin ist wieder zurück", sagte er mit einem glücklichen Leuchten in den Augen. „Verhüll bitte den Spiegel, Kreacher", flüsterte Sam matt. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen von dem kleinen Hauselfen erschien ein schwarzes Tuch, welches sich auf den Spiegel legte. Samantha entspannte sich wieder und konnte sich nun ihrem kleinen Freund widmen. „Hallo, Kreacher!", begrüßte sie ihn mit dem fröhlichsten Lächeln, welches sie zustande bringen konnte. „Ich werde sofort einen Kuchen backen für euch, Madam", rief er fröhlich und verschwand wieder.

Nach einem langen und entspannenden Bad stand Samantha nun in ihrem Zimmer vor ihrem Schrank und grübelte darüber, was sie anziehen sollte. Sie besaß viele sehr schöne Sachen. Sommerkleider, Röcke, kurze Tops. All das würde sie von nun an nicht mehr tragen können. Zu sehr schämte sie sich für die Narben, die ihren Körper verunstalteten. Letzten Endes entschied sie sich für ihren Jogginganzug, den sie sonst nur trug, wenn sie schwere Grippe hatte. Denn den dazugehörigen Pullover zierte ein großer, niedlicher Teddybär, der breit grinste und einen Honigtopf in der Hand hielt. Für die Öffentlichkeit war es ihr einfach zu peinlich, diesen Pullover zu tragen, aber zu Hause trug sie ihn unheimlich gerne. Er war einfach unheimlich kuschelig und warm.

Bevor Samantha in die Küche ging, um noch etwas zu essen, öffnete sie ihre Tasche und nahm eine Akte heraus. Nachdem sie aus dem St. Mungo's Hospital entlassen worden war, war sie noch im Ministerium in ihr Büro gegangen und hatte sich einen Großteil ihres Papierkrams eingepackt. Sie hatte eine Menge aufzuarbeiten und wollte keine Zeit mehr verschwenden.

Vertieft in die Akte über eine Entführung einer Zaubererfamilie, stieg Sam langsam die Treppe hinunter. Automatisch stemmte sie eine Hand gegen die Küchentür und stieß sie auf. Einen Moment hielt sie inne und wiederholte den eben gelesenen Satz leise vor sich hin. Dann betrat sie die Küche.

Ein lautes Stimmengewirr kam ihr entgegen und für einen Moment löste sie ihren Blick von ihren Akten. Das Geplapper und Gerede verstummte abrupt. „Oh, Entschuldigung", nuschelte Sam, blickte zurück auf ihre Akte und verließ die Küche wieder. Auf dem Flur blieb sie plötzlich stehen. Verwirrt blickte sie zurück zur geschlossenen Küchentür. „Moment mal... das ist doch mein Haus", sagte sie in die Stille hinein.

Sie wandte sich auf dem Absatz um, legte die Akte, die sie eben noch gelesen hatte auf die nächste Kommode und zog ihren Zauberstab. Dann stürmte sie die Küche und rief laut: „Niemand bewegt sich!" Auf der Stelle war es wieder mucksmäuschenstill in dem kleinen Raum. Auf dem ersten Blick erkannte sie, dass zehn Personen in der Küche saßen. Bisher hatte sie nicht einmal gewusst, dass so viele in diesem Raum Platz finden konnten, aber offensichtlich klappte es ganz gut. Wie sie sich umsah, fiel ihr ein Junge in ihrem Alter mit hellem blondem Haar besonders auf.

Plötzlich entdeckte sie in einer Ecke ihren Patenonkel. „Remus? Was... was tust du hier?", fragte sie irritiert. Noch immer hielt sie drohend ihren Zauberstab hoch. „Hallo Samantha! Es tut mir leid, dass du es auf diese Weise erfahren musst. Glaub mir, ich wollte dich schon längst wieder im St. Mungo's Hospital besuchen und dir alles in Ruhe erklären, aber...", versuchte der Werwolf zu erklären, doch geriet er mehr und mehr ins Stammeln. „Aber ich war nicht lange genug dort...", schloss Sam sarkastisch den Satz ihres Paten und ließ langsam ihren Zauberstab sinken. „Nein, so war das nicht. Bitte, setz dich doch zu uns. Dann erkläre ich dir alles", verteidigte Remus Lupin sich und deutete auf einen Platz neben sich, der frei war.

Samantha aber blieb stehen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich alles andere als wohl in ihrer Haut. Alle Blicke schienen auf ihr zu ruhen und das machte sie nervös. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen und ihr wurde übel. Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber es ging nicht. ‚Alle starren mich an... ob sie sie sehen können? Ob sie meine Narben sehen können?', dachte sie voller Panik. „Weißt du was, erklär es mir morgen... ich geh ins Bett", brachte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme hervor und verließ die Küche wieder. Sie nahm ihre Akte von der Kommode und ging mit hängendem Kopf die Treppen hinauf.

In ihrem Zimmer angelangt, schloss sie die Tür mit einer Handbewegung ab. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und starrte auf den Fußboden. Sie hatte sich auf ihr Zuhause gefreut. Hatte sich darauf gefreut, in aller Ruhe und für sich selbst die Dinge zu verarbeiten, die ihr passiert waren. Jetzt jedoch war sie nicht mehr alleine in ihrem Haus. Und noch dazu fühlte sie sich von ihrem Patenonkel hintergangen. Sechs Wochen hatte sie im St. Mungo gelegen und Remus Lupin hatte sie nur ein einziges Mal besucht. Stattdessen hatte er ihr Zuhause besetzt und sie kein einziges Mal gefragt oder wenigstens darauf vorbereitet.

Normalerweise hätte sie ihrem Onkel verzeihen können. Aber, egal wie sehr sie die Situation in ihren Gedanken hin und her drehte, sie fand einfach nichts Gutes daran. Im Gegenteil. Der Gedanke, dass so viele Menschen in ihrem Heim waren, machte sie nervös. Zwei Jahre hatte sie allein in diesem Haus gelebt und war zufrieden gewesen. Nun hatte sie plötzlich Mitbewohner. Noch dazu kam, dass der Gedanke daran, jemand könnte ihre Narben sehen, sie panisch machte. Sie schämte sich für ihre Verunstaltung.

Laut hörte sie ihren Magen grummeln und ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Sie hatte immer noch Hunger, jetzt sogar noch größeren. Laut rief sie nach Kreacher, welcher im nächsten Moment sogleich erschien. „Sei so gut und bring mir doch bitte ein Sandwich und irgendwas zu trinken", bat sie den Hauselfen. Dieser bestätigte die Bestellung mit einem kurzen Nicken und verschwand mit einem leisen _Plopp_ wieder.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Kreacher mit einem prall gefüllten Tablett zurückkehrte. Er brachte ein Thunfischsandwich, eine große Tasse Kakao und Schokoladenriegel mit. Alles genau das Richtige, wenn Sam deprimiert war. „Danke, Kreacher", lächelte die Hexe, „Aber woher hast du denn die Schokoladenriegel?" „Ihr Vater hat welche mitgebracht, Madam", antwortete der Hauself und stellte das Tablett auf den Schreibtisch in der Ecke. „Oh nein, Remus ist nicht mein Vater. Er ist mein Patenonkel", erklärte Samantha Lilian mit einem Lächeln und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Tisch und griff nach dem Sandwich. Kreacher blickte seine Herrin mit großen Augen an. „Aber das weiß ich doch, Madam", entgegnete er und freute sich, dass es ihr so gut schmeckte. Die Hexe jedoch verschluckte sich an ihrem Bissen. „Soll das etwa heißen, mein Vater ist hier?", rief sie mit vollem Mund. Der kleine Wicht mit den großen Ohren nickte zaghaft, dann verschwand er.

Schockiert starrte Samantha auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Kreacher gestanden hatte. Ihr Vater war auch im Haus. Das machte diese ganze Situation noch viel komplizierter, als sie sowieso schon war. Sie hatte ihren Vater zuletzt gesehen, da war sie ein Jahr alt gewesen. Sie konnte sich heute nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern. Soweit sie zurückdenken kann, war da immer nur Remus gewesen.

Traurig blickte sie auf das Tablett vor sich. Die Schokoriegel, die darauf lagen, gehörten zu ihrer Lieblingssorte. Vermutlich wusste ihr Vater das von Remus. Schwer schluckte sie den Bissen ihres Sandwichs hinunter.

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Samantha von ihrem Platz auf und begann in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. ‚Mein Vater ist hier... er ist tatsächlich hier... in diesem Augenblick... in meinem Haus', schwirrte es ihr wie wild durch den Kopf. Dabei begann sie, wie im Zwiespalt, mit sich selbst zu streiten. ‚Was mach ich jetzt nur? Was mach ich nur?' – ‚Geh runter und red mit ihm.' – ‚Nein, das ist eine doofe Idee! Was ist, wenn er sich gar nicht an mich erinnert? Was ist, wenn er mich nicht liebt?' – ‚Aber wieso sollte er mich nicht lieben? Ich bin schließlich seine Tochter!' – ‚Andererseits, wenn er mich lieben würde, hätte er sich mal früher hier blicken lassen oder irgendetwas von sich hören lassen.' – ‚Aber... vielleicht konnte er nicht. Schließlich ist er ein entflohener Sträfling!' – ‚Richtig. Und ich bin eine Aurorin und müsste ihn eigentlich verhaften.' – ‚Er ist immer noch dein Vater! Du kannst nicht einfach-…' Mitten in ihren Gedanken hielt sie plötzlich inne und starrte an die Tür. Hatte es nicht gerade geklopft? Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als sie plötzlich und unerwartet ein weiteres Klopfen vernahm. „Wer...?", flüsterte sie zaghaft. Sie räusperte sich und fand dadurch ihre Stimme wieder. „Wer ist da?", rief sie laut und zuckte von ihrer eigenen lauten Stimme zusammen.

Keine Antwort. Langsam ging sie zur Tür und mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie diese. Ein Paar blauer Augen blickte sie aus einem traurigen Gesicht an. Selbst wer dieses Gesicht zum ersten Mal sah, konnte erkennen, dass diese Person schon sehr viel durchmachen musste in seinem Leben. Samantha jedoch kannte es. Sie sah dieses Gesicht jeden Tag in ihrer Abteilung. An der Wand der meistgesuchten Verbrecher.

„Hallo, Samantha. Ich bin-..." - „Ich weiß, wer du bist!", rief die Hexe aus und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sanft drückte er sie in eine feste Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihre Schulter. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit blieben sie einfach nur so stehen und hielten sich gegenseitig fest. Seit Jahren hatte sich Sam nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Für einen Augenblick konnte sie sogar ihre Qualen der letzten Wochen vergessen und ihre Haare verfärbten sich in ein helles, fröhliches Grün.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange bis sich Unbehagen in Samantha breit machte. Etwas unbeholfen löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sirius folgte ihr verunsichert. Nervös rang sie mit sich selbst und wusste nicht ganz recht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. „Möchtest du dich nicht setzen, Samantha?", fragte Sirius. Unschlüssig blickte sie ihren Vater an und setzte sich schließlich auf den Schreibtischstuhl. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich all die Jahre nicht für dich da sein konnte", begann Sirius mit zittriger Stimme, „ich habe dich ein paar Mal im St. Mungo's besucht, aber das macht unmöglich wieder gut, dass ich nicht für dich da war, als du mich am meisten gebraucht hast!" Verwirrt sah Samantha ihren Vater an. „Du... du hast mich nicht besucht…", stammelte sie mit zittriger Stimme und versuchte sich an eine Begegnung zu erinnern. „Doch, habe ich! Erinnerst du dich an den schwarzen, zotteligen Hund, den du immer so gerne hinter den Ohren gekrault hast?", erwiderte er mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. Da ging Sam ein Licht auf. „Du bist ein Animagus! Deshalb konntest du auch aus Askaban fliehen!", rief sie aus. „So ist es. Weißt du, in Askaban habe ich jede Minute nur an dich gedacht. Ohne diesen Gedanken, wäre ich vermutlich an diesem furchtbaren Ort gestorben. Wahrscheinlich weißt du es noch nicht, aber ich bin zu Unrecht verhaftet worden-…", begann Sirius zu erklären. „D-Dad... Vater... Verdammt, ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich dich ansprechen soll!" Samantha ihren Vater wutentbrannt an. „Ich habe diese Muggel nicht getötet. Und ich die Potters nicht verraten! James war mein bester Freund. Er hat mir Zuflucht gewährt, als ich keinen anderen hatte! Peter Pettigrew hat all das getan", erklärte Sirius mit ernster Stimme. „Peter Pettigrew ist tot! Ich habe deine Akte hunderte Male gelesen und studiert, in der Hoffnung, mein Vorgänger könnte einen Fehler gemacht haben…", entgegnete die junge Hexe laut. Dabei war sie aufgestanden. Ihr Herz pochte rasend schnell in ihrer Brust. Ihr Haar hatte sich feuerrot verfärbt und fiel in Wellen hinab.

„Du hast den gleichen Hitzkopf, wie deine Mutter", lächelte Sirius, „Aber du musst mir einfach glauben. Vor einigen Jahren bin ich ihm selbst begegnet. Ebenso auch Remus." Samantha beruhigte sich, ihre Haare färbten sich zurück in ein tiefes schwarz. Langsam setzte sie sich wieder.

Es vergingen Minuten, bevor die Hexe wieder sprach. „Also gut, ich glaube dir. Ich bin eh noch im Urlaub und da habe ich nicht vor zu arbeiten", sagte sie schließlich und seufzte schwer. Sirius lächelte. „Du siehst genauso aus wie deine Mutter, wenn du nachdenkst", sagte er und bekam einen träumerischen Blick dabei. „Ich...", begann Sam und errötete. Nach einem tiefen Seufzen antwortete sie schließlich: „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir von ihr erzählen könntest. Aber bevor du das tust, erklär mir doch bitte, was das ganze hier soll. Ich komme nach Hause und meine Küche ist voll von Menschen, die ich nicht kenne. Was ist hier los?". Sirius seufzte schwer. „Ich habe lange auf Remus eingeredet, dass er dich im Krankenhaus besuchen und dir alles erklären muss, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Die Personen, die sich unten versammelt haben, gehören zu einer Vereinigung, die sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort stellen. Wir nennen uns der ‚Orden des Phönix'. Deine Mutter und ich waren vor zwanzig Jahren auch schon Mitglieder", erklärte Sirius begeistert, „Da der dunkle Lord langsam mächtiger wird, der Minister dies aber nicht wahrhaben will, hat Professor Dumbledore den Orden wieder zusammengestellt. Kingsley Shacklebolt ist ebenfalls ein Mitglied." „Und ihr hattet keinen anderen Treffpunkt als mein Haus", schloss Samantha ab und erhielt ein Nicken zur Antwort. „Ich trotzdem nur gerne vorher etwas davon erfahren…", murmelte sie vor sich hin und ihr Blick ging in die Ferne, „Seit meiner … ‚Entführung'…, es klingt albern, aber seit dieser Sache fühle ich mich einfach nicht mehr besonders wohl unter anderen Menschen." Langsam ging Sirius auf seine Tochter zu, ging neben ihr in die Hocke und legte vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Traurig sah sie ihn an. „Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso…", flüsterte sie traurig. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass du es durchstehen wirst", erwiderte Sirius aufmunternd. Zaghaft lächelte Sam. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich mit ihrem Vater richtig verbunden.

„Ich muss leider wieder nach unten gehen. Aber ich hoffe, dass wir uns in den nächsten Tagen besser kennen lernen werden", sagte Sirius schließlich, „Vielleicht möchtest du dich uns anschließen?" „Gut möglich… aber heute Abend nicht mehr", antwortete seine Tochter. Sirius verabschiedete sich mit einer liebevollen Umarmung bei ihr und ging dann schließlich. Mit einem glücklichen Gefühl im Bauch setzte sich Sam an ihren Schreibtisch und begann das von Kreacher gebrachte Essen zu essen. Dabei aß sie einen Schokoriegel zum Nachtisch, die übrigen packte sie in ihre Nachttischschublade als Nachtration.

Mit einem wohligen Gefühl des Sattseins legte sich Samantha in ihr Bett, löschte mit einer Bewegung ihrer Hand das Licht und freute sich schon auf den erholsamen Schlaf in ihren eigenen vier Wänden. Dieser blieb jedoch aus. Stunde um Stunde wälzte sie sich hin und her, lauschte den vielen Stimmen in ihrem Haus und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es war schon Mitternacht als sie endlich einschlief und Albträume sie heimsuchten. Es war, als würde ihre Folterung sie verfolgen. Immer wieder sah sie das maskierte Gesicht ihres Peinigers vor sich. Hörte seine Stimme. Spürte seine Berührungen. Sie wollte fliehen, aber sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie wollte schreien, doch ihre Stimme war stumm. Dann wachte sie endlich auf.

Panisch blickte sich Samantha in ihrem Zimmer um. Irgendwoher kam ein lautes Pochen. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass es nicht aus ihrem Zimmer kam, sondern von der Haustür. Nach Atem ringend warf sie sich einen Morgenmantel über und ging die Treppen hinab. „Bin ich ein Hotel, oder was?", rief sie empört und gelangte an die Haustür. Bevor sie diese öffnete, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, welcher verhinderte, dass jemand ohne ihre Erlaubnis in das Haus eintrat.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt und blickte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. „Samantha? Schon aus dem St. Mungo zurück?", fragte Alastor Moody und schaute so ernst wie immer aus. „Wie du sehen kannst, Mad-Eye", entgegnete Sam und öffnete die Tür etwas weiter. Vor ihr standen Moody, ihre Kusine Tonks und ein junge in ihrem Alter mit schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren und einer Brille.

Alastor machte Anstalten, ins Haus zu gehen, prallte jedoch gegen eine unsichtbare Barriere. „Du hältst mich wirklich für so dumm, hm? Erzähl mir erstmal, was du zu mir gesagt hast, als ich meine Aurorenausbildung begonnen hatte", verlangte Samantha und erntete einen bösen Blick kombiniert mit einem Lächeln von ihrem Gegenüber. „Du wirst es nie zu etwas bringen", antwortete Mad-Eye unverhohlen. Damit bat die Hexe ihn hinein und er trat über die Schwelle und ging direkt in die Küche. „Tonks.. wie alt war ich, als Remus mich zu deinen Eltern abgeschoben hat?", fragte Sam weiter. Nymphadora zuckte kurz und kaum merklich zusammen. Dann antwortete sie: „Zwölf!" Damit durfte auch sie ins Haus eintreten, was sie sogleich tat. Im Vorbeigehen flüsterte sie ihrer Kusine zu: „Und er hat dich nicht abgeschoben, Sam."

Nun stand nur noch der fremde Junge vor der Tür. „Das ist Harry Potter! Ich bürge für ihn!", rief Tonks und widerwillig ließ Samantha auch den Jungen hinein.

Dann verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Noch bevor sie sich hinlegen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Aufgebracht stöhnte sie auf, dann fragte sie: „Wer ist da?" „Draco Malfoy. Kann ich hereinkommen? Ich störe auch nicht lang", antwortete eine männliche und sehr sympathische Stimme hinter der Tür. „Komm herein", rief sie zurück und der blonde Junge, welcher ihr in der Küche schon aufgefallen war, trat in ihr Zimmer. Bei seinem Anblick begann sofort ihr Herz einen Schritt schneller zu schlagen. „Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Sam und versuchte so gut sie konnte, ihre Nervosität zu verbergen. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Es war äußerst unhöflich einfach dein Haus zu besetzen ohne auch nur irgendwas mit dir abzusprechen", erklärte Draco ernst. Samantha lächelte verlegen. „Schon gut. Du kannst da wohl kaum etwas für", erwiderte sie und stand von ihrem Bett, um den gut aussehenden Jungen aus ihrem Zimmer zu führen. „Ich finde trotzdem, dass wir dir alle eine angemessene Entschuldigung schulden", sprach er einfach weiter und machte keine Anstalten, ihr Zimmer zu verlassen. „Das ist wirklich sehr nett, aber der einzige der mir eine Entschuldigung oder besser eine Erklärung schuldet, ist Remus", entgegnete Samantha, „und nun, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne eine Runde schlafen. Was ich dir auch empfehlen würde. Du siehst etwas blass aus." Draco lächelte leicht und erwiderte: „So sehe ich immer aus." Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Mit einer Bewegung ihrer rechten Hand schloss Samantha ihre Tür ab, bevor sie sich zurück in ihr Bett legte. Schmunzelnd starrte sie in die Dunkelheit und dachte an den vergangenen Tag. Dieser hatte viele Überraschungen für sie bereitgehalten, sogar eine gute. Dieser blonde Junge ging ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Vielleicht würde sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden.


	10. Tiefe Narben

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren (außer Samantha) gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen.

Anm. d. A.: Endlich! Kapitel 10 ist da! Wahnsinn! Ich bin schon total gespannt, wie es euch gefällt, also lasst doch bitte ein paar Reviews da!

Übrigens habe ich Kapitel neun überarbeitet! Bitte lest das zuerst, bevor ihr euch auf dieses hier stürzt!

Viel Spaß!

Eure Lysanda ^^

Kapitel X

Tiefe Narben

Es war noch dunkel, als Samantha erwachte. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um und suchte nach etwas, das ihr verriet, wo sie sich befand. Nach und nach wurde ihr klar, dass sie zu Hause war, in ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Deutlich hörte sie das Ticken ihrer Wanduhr. Traurig stellte sie fest, dass sie auch in dieser Nacht wieder auf dem Bauch geschlafen hatte. Ihr Nacken schmerzte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass, wenn sie wieder in ihrem eigenen Bett schlafen würde, sie sich auch wieder daran gewöhnen könnte, auf der Seite oder dem Rücken schlafen zu können. Aber da hatte sie sich wohl geirrt.

Obwohl sie in dieser Nacht nur wenig Schlaf gefunden hatte, war sie hellwach. Sie entschloss, die morgendliche Ruhe auszunutzen und joggen zu gehen. Langsam stand sie auf. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr sie und sie verzog das Gesicht. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich nach einer längeren Ruhepause bewegte, schmerzten ihre Narben, als würden sie jeden Augenblick ihren Körper auseinander reißen. Mit zitternden Händen tastete sie im Dunkeln nach ihrer Nachttischschublade. Einen Moment wühlte sie darin herum, bis sie ein kleines Fläschchen fand. Seufzend öffnete sie es, dann nahm sie einen kräftigen Schluck von der zähen Flüssigkeit. Es war ein Schmerztrank, welchen sie im St. Mungo's Hospital bei ihrer Entlassung erhalten hatte. „Das ist nur für Notfälle! Ist die Flasche leer, kann ich ihnen keinen neuen Trank geben", hatte der Heiler ihr gesagt. Auf ihre Frage, warum sie keinen neuen erhalten würde, hatte er nur geantwortet: „Sie müssen lernen, damit zu leben, Samantha!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Schmerzen verschwanden. Entspannter atmete Samantha durch. ‚Damit leben? Wer kann schon mit ständigen Schmerzen leben?', dachte sie traurig bei sich. Mit einer Handbewegung zündete sie ein paar Kerzen an. Ein Blick auf ihre Wanduhr verriet ihr, dass es halb sechs am Morgen war. Langsam zog sie sich ihren Trainingsanzug und ihre Schuhe an. Bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte, nahm sie ihren MP3-Player. An der Haustür schaltete sie ihn ein und stopfte die Stöpsel in ihre Ohren. Vor ihrer Folterung war sie beinahe jeden Morgen joggen gegangen und jedes Mal hatte sie Musik dabei gehört. Eine Angewohnheit, die sie sich bewahren wollte.

Die Musik hämmerte in einer angenehmen Lautstärke in ihrem Kopf, während sie durch die noch dunklen Straßen lief. In manchen Häusern brannte schon Licht, in anderen wurde noch tief und fest geschlafen. Samantha mochte diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm. In weniger als zwei Stunden würden die Straßen wieder mit Autos und Menschenmassen überfüllt sein.

Tief atmete sie die kalte Morgenluft ein und bei jedem Ausatmen bildeten sich kleine Dunstwolken vor ihrem Mund. Der kalte Wind peitschte in ihr Gesicht, doch schnell verlor sie jegliches Gefühl in ihren Wangen. Nach einem Kilometer fühlten sich ihre Beine schon an wie Stahl und jeder Schritt schmerzte, doch sie wollte nicht aufhören. Ihre Lungen brannten. Ihr Herz raste. Doch an jeder Ecke sagte sie sich selbst: „Einen Block schaffe ich noch." Und so trieb sie sich immer weiter an, bis sie schließlich vollkommen erschöpft war.

Atemlos blieb sie stehen und stützte ihre Hände auf ihre zitternden Knie. Es verging fast eine Ewigkeit, bis sie sich wieder beruhigte. Den Rückweg würde sie langsamer angehen müssen.

Es war schon hell, als Samantha wieder zu Hause ankam. Sie war ausgepowert, aber auch sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie hatte endlich mal wieder das Gefühl, dass sie etwas geleistet hatte und zum ersten Mal seit einer sehr langen Zeit, war sie glücklich. Mit diesem Gefühl stieg sie die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, vergaß jedoch, abzuschließen. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und schaltete ihren Laptop an. Sie mochte die Technik der Muggel wirklich sehr, denn sie war in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr praktisch. Während der kleine Computer hochfuhr, ging sie summend zu ihrem Schrank und zog sich ein paar frische Sachen zum Anziehen heraus. Dabei griff sie aus Gewohnheit nach ihrem Gute-Laune-Oberteil – ein lilafarbenes Top mit einem kleinen Küken darauf. Sie brachte die Sachen in ihr Badezimmer.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer warf sie ihren MP3-Player auf den Schreibtisch und aktivierte ihre Playlist auf dem Laptop. Schon im nächsten Moment dröhnte die Stimme von Kanye West mit dem Lied „Stronger" aus ihren ein Meter großen Boxen. Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie an die Gäste, welche sich in ihrem Haus einquartiert hatten und begann zu grinsen. „Mein Haus, meine Regeln", sagte sie zu sich selbst und machte ihre Musik lauter.

Während sie duschte und das angenehm warme Wasser auf ihren Körper hinunter laufen ließ, sang sie laut zu ihrer Musik mit. Obwohl sie die wohltuende Dusche auch genoss, konnte sie nicht lange darunter verweilen. Bevor die Schmerzen in ihrem Rücken sich verschlimmerten, drehte sie das Wasser ab und wickelte sich ein weiches Handtuch um.

Nachdem sie sich ihre Hose und ihren BH angezogen hatte, öffnete sie im Bad ein Fenster zum Lüften. Dabei gab es einen Luftstoß, welcher die Zimmertür ein Stück aufspringen ließ. Gedankenverloren griff Samantha nach ihrem ausgesuchten Oberteil und ließ es erschrocken fallen. Sie konnte das nicht anziehen. Es war kurzärmelig, eng anliegend – jeder würde ihre Narben sehen. Jeder würde es wissen.

Voller Wehmut hob sie das Top wieder auf, faltete es zusammen und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo sie es tief in ihrem Schrank versteckte. Stattdessen zog sie sich ein dunkles T-Shirt heraus.

Inzwischen war ein Stockwerk höher ebenfalls jemand aus seinem Tiefschlaf erwacht. Verwirrt blickte sich Draco um und nach einem Moment wurde ihm klar, was ihn aufwachen ließ. „Wo kommt dieser schreckliche Krach her?", rief er laut aus. „Keine Ahnung! Aber wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hältst, verhex ich dich", murmelte eine männliche Stimme vom anderen Ende des Zimmers. „Entschuldige, dass ich dich bei deinem Schönheitsschlaf gestört habe, Weasley", entgegnete Draco mit einem sarkastischen Unterton. Dann erhob er sich aus seinem Bett, zog sich an und schlich aus dem Zimmer.

Beim Hinuntergehen bemerkte er, dass er der Quelle der Musik immer näher kam. Sie kam aus einem der Zimmer und die Tür stand sogar einen Spalt offen. Vorsichtig riskierte er einen Blick hinein. Was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Samantha stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür, mit nichts weiter als einer Jeanshose und einem BH bekleidet. Deutlich erkannte er die vielen Narben auf ihrem Rücken und ihren Armen.

Sanft schmiegte sich der weiche Stoff des T-Shirts, welches sie sich gerade überzog, an ihren Körper und versteckten die Narben hinter einem schwarzen Schleier. Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er sie angestarrt hatte und löste seinen Blick von ihr. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich von der Tür weg und setzte seinen Weg in die Küche fort. Dabei ging ihm das Bild ihres verschandelten Körpers nicht mehr aus dem Sinn.

Nachdem Samantha sich auch noch einen Pullover übergezogen hatte, schaltete sie die Musik in ihrem Zimmer aus und nahm sich stattdessen wieder ihren MP3-Player. Auf dem Weg zur Küche sang sie laut zu dem Lied „I feel good" von James Brown mit. Obwohl sie an diesem Morgen einen eher schlechten Start gehabt hat, war sie momentan ausgesprochen gut gelaunt.

In der Küche saß schon Draco über eine Schüssel Müsli gebeugt, doch Sam bemerkte ihn nicht. „I feel good – dada dada dada - I knew that I would now!", sang sie laut, während sie sich eine Schüssel nahm. Sie vollführte eine Drehung und sang: „So good … so good …", hob ihren Arm, „I got you!", und erschrak. Auf dem „you" hatte sie ihren Arm ausgestreckt und direkt auf Draco gezeigt. Dieser saß verblüfft da und - fing an zu lachen. Samantha ließ ihren Arm sinken und begann ebenfalls zu lachen, dabei nahm sie ihre Ohrenstöpsel raus.

„Entschuldige, ich… oh Mann, ist das peinlich", sagte sie schließlich und errötete. Sie stellte ihre Schüssel auf den Tisch, holte sich noch Müsli und Milch und setzte sich schließlich auf dem Platz gegenüber von dem Blondschopf. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sich Draco wieder und räusperte sich verlegen. „Du bist also für den Krach heute Morgen verantwortlich", sagte er und nahm einen Löffel von seinem Müsli. „Ja! Hab ich dich geweckt?", erwiderte Sam und als Draco nickte, sagte sie: „Gut! Das war meine Absicht!" Der Blondschopf grinste, „Rache an die Meute. Das gefällt mir." Die Hexe lächelte verlegen.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. Angestrengt dachte Samantha darüber nach, wie sie am besten mit ihm in ein Gespräch kommen könnte. Es fiel ihr sehr schwer sich mit Fremden zu unterhalten, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte sie es dennoch mit Draco versuchen. Nervös blickte sie immer wieder von ihrem Müsli auf, bis sie sich endlich ein Herz fasste. „Du gehörst also auch zu diesem Phönixorden?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Dabei traute sie sich nicht, ihn anzusehen. „Mehr oder weniger", antwortete der Blondschopf und nahm einen weiteren Löffel von seinem Müsli.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend. Dem jungen Malfoy ging das Bild, welches er kurze Zeit zuvor gesehen hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Samantha gab es auf, ein Gespräch zu provozieren. Sie wusste einfach kein geeignetes Thema. Draco hingegen wusste genau, worüber er sprechen wollte. „Woher stammen eigentlich die vielen Narben auf deinem Rücken?", fragte er und blickte Sam dabei an.

Mitten ihrer Bewegung hielt sie inne und erstarrte. Ihr Herz raste. In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut. „So jung und schon dem Tode nah", hörte sie die verzerrte Stimme ihres Peinigers. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Panik durchflutete ihren Körper. Sie war wieder in diesem dunklen Raum. Sie spürte die Fesseln an ihren Händen. Spürte die Fessel an ihrem Hals. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Ihr rechter Fuß trippelte nervös auf dem Boden. Sie war gefangen. Gefangen in einer Erinnerung, die wie die Realität für sie war.

Erschrocken bemerkte Draco, dass Samanthas Blick ins Leere ging. „Samantha?", fragte er vorsichtig. Wie aus einer tiefen Trance erwachte sie wieder und blickte sich verwirrt um. Nach Luft ringend, versuchte sie ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. „Geht es dir gut?", hakte Draco nach und sah sie besorgt an. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Worüber sprachen wir gerade?", entgegnete sie ernst und löffelte ihre Müslischüssel leer. Ihre gute Laune vom Morgen war verschwunden. Sie war zurück in ihrem Ernst des Lebens. Ihres Lebens. „Ich hatte dich gefragt, woher du deine Narben hast", wiederholte der Blondschopf seine Frage vorsichtig. „Woher weißt du davon?", entgegnete sie und ihre Haare verfärbten sich feuerrot, so wie sie es immer taten, wenn sie wütend war.

„Deine Zimmertür stand offen, als du dich umgezogen hast. Ich hatte zufällig einen Blick hineingeworfen", erklärte Draco in seiner aristokratischen Art. „Dann muss ich in Zukunft wohl besser aufpassen, dass meine Tür auch wirklich zu ist. Wieso willst du das überhaupt wissen?", entgegnete Samantha und blickte ihren Gesprächspartner ernst an. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick. „Weil ich der Meinung bin, dass niemand das Recht hat, ein schönes Wesen einfach zu zerstören", antwortete er mit sanfter Stimme.

Für einen Augenblick blieb Sam das Herz stehen. Fassungslos sah sie ihn an. So etwas hatte noch nie jemand zu ihr gesagt. Augenblicke vergingen, in welchen sie überlegte, wie sie am besten darauf reagieren sollte. Augenblicke, in denen sie sich fühlte, wie auf Wolke sieben. Doch dann holte sie die Realität wieder zurück. Sie nahm ihre leere Schüssel und ihren Löffel und ging damit zur Spüle. Nur mit einer Handbewegung öffnete sie den Wasserhahn, ließ heißes Wasser hineinlaufen und etwas Spülmittel.

„Schade, dass nicht alle deine Meinung teilen", sagte sie schließlich und wischte sich unbemerkbar eine Träne weg. Dann nahm sie einen Wischlappen und begann ihre Schüssel zu waschen. „Das tut mir leid", flüsterte seine Stimme plötzlich an ihrem Ohr. Vor lauter Schreck ließ sie die Schüssel fallen, welche mit einem Krachen zersprang. Schnell und voller Nervosität griff sie in das Wasser und sammelte die Scherben ein. Dabei erwiderte sie: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, also muss es dir auch nicht leid tun." Plötzlich schnitt sie sich an einer der Scherben. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hand zurück. Sie blutete. „Verdammt", fluchte sie leise.

Vorsichtig nahm Draco ihre Hand und wickelte ein Taschentuch um ihren blutenden Finger. Fassungslos beobachtete sie ihn dabei. Erst als er fertig war, zog sie ihre Hand zurück. „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht! Und frag mich nicht noch einmal, was passiert ist! Das geht dich rein gar nichts an!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich tiefe Traurigkeit. Bevor Draco noch etwas sagen konnte, wandte sich Samantha ab und ging. An der Tür lief sie in Remus hinein, welcher gerade eintreten wollte. „Oh, guten Morgen, Sam", begrüßte er sie fröhlich. „Das kannst du dir sparen, Remus!", entgegnete sie wütend und lief an ihm vorbei.

In ihrem Zimmer lief Samantha aufgebracht auf und ab. Sie wusste nicht mehr weiter. Wie sollte sie bloß mit dieser ganzen Situation umgehen? Bisher hatte sie mit niemanden so richtig über ihre Folterung gesprochen – bis auf Kingsley, und das auch nur, in einer berichtenden Art und Weise. Bisher hatte sie sich von dieser ganzen Sache distanzieren können. Doch nun fielen ihre Mauern langsam. Nachts wurde sie von Alpträumen heimgesucht. Tags von Panikattacken. Und dann hatte dieser Junge sie auch noch darauf angesprochen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so klein und hilflos. Eingesperrt in einem Kokon des Wahnsinns.

Unschlüssig stand Remus vor Samanthas Zimmertür. Immer wieder hob er den Arm, bereit zum Anklopfen, doch dann überlegte er es sich wieder anders. Er wollte zwar mit ihr reden. Aber er wusste einfach nicht, wie er es angehen sollte. Endlich fasste er sich ein Herz und klopfte an. Leise hörte er die Stimme seiner Patentochter und trat in das Zimmer. „Hallo Samantha", grüßte er mit einem Lächeln. „Hallo Remus! Was da unten grad passiert ist, tut mir leid. Ich-…", entschuldigte Sam sich, doch ihr Onkel unterbrach sie. „Ist schon gut! Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte. Du hast etwas sehr schlimmes erlebt und ich war nicht für dich da, als du mich gebraucht hast. Stattdessen habe ich mich wie ein Feigling verhalten und dich im Stich gelassen, aus Angst, du könntest mich hassen", erklärte Remus mit trauriger Stimme. „Ich kann dich nicht hassen. Ich habe es versucht, es-…", erwiderte Samantha und brach plötzlich ab.

Aus ihrem Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, wie in Watte gehüllt und ihr wurde schwindelig. Ihr Herz raste. Sam versuchte tief durch zu atmen, jedoch wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Vorsichtig stützte sie sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch ab. Plötzlich wurde es schwarz um sie herum.

Aus der Ferne vernahm eine Stimme. Jemand rief ihren Namen. Langsam lichtete sich die Dunkelheit um sie herum. Die Stimme wurde lauter. Flackernd öffnete sie ihre Augen. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass sie auf dem Fußboden lag. Kraftlos versuchte sie aufzustehen. „Samantha, geht es dir gut?", fragte Remus. Besorgt hatte er sich neben sie gekniet und half ihr nun vorsichtig auf die Beine. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Sam mit zittriger Stimme setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ich weiß es nicht. Du bist plötzlich ganz blass geworden und im nächsten Moment lagst du auf dem Boden", erklärte Remus besorgt und versuchte sie dazu zu bewegen, dass sie sich hinlegte. „Mir geht es schon wieder besser, Onkel Remus", wehrte sich Samantha und atmete tief durch. Der übrig gebliebene Anflug von Schwindel verschwand aus ihrem Kopf und sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie gerade von einem schlechten Traum erwacht.

„Du solltest dich noch einmal untersuchen lassen, Sam. Vielleicht-…" – „Vielleicht, was? Glaubst du, es gibt vielleicht doch eine Heilung? Ein Wundermittel, das die zehn Heiler, die mich behandelt haben, nicht kannten? Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich: es gibt keine Heilung! Ich muss damit leben. Mit den Schmerzen. Mit den Qualen. Mit den Narben. Der Mistkerl, der mir das angetan hat, wollte, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens leide und stelle dir vor, er hat sein Ziel erreicht! Und wärst du im Krankenhaus gewesen, dann wüsstest du das alles!" Außer sich vor Wut, war Samantha aufgestanden. Sie hatte sich vor ihrem Onkel aufgebaut und ihn beinahe angeschrieen. Erstaunt stellte sie jedoch fest, dass es ihr sehr gut tat. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich befreiter in ihrem Innern. Als wäre ein Damm gebrochen.

„Ich habe dich im Krankenhaus besucht, aber-…", versuchte sich Remus zu verteidigen, jedoch ziemlich erfolglos. „Einmal! Ein einziges Mal!", brüllte sie beinahe, „und ich frage mich, wieso? Wieso hast du mich in Stich gelassen?" Mit Tränen verhangenem Blick sah sie ihren Patenonkel direkt in die Augen. „Ich wollte dich nicht in Stich lassen. Aber, es sind gefährliche Zeiten und wir alle müssen Opfer bringen", versuchte der Werwolf zu erklären. „Opfer?", wiederholte Samantha fassungslos, „Du musstest also Opfer bringen. Das ist deine Erklärung für die letzten fünf Jahre? Kein Brief. Kein Lebenszeichen. Du warst wie ein Vater für mich und dann – ganz plötzlich – warst du weg. Ich …", sie schluckte schwer, bevor sie weiter sprach, „ich dachte, du wärst tot.." Langsam drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Müde legte Samantha ihre Arme auf den Tisch und stützte ihren Kopf mit dem Kinn auf. Dann starrte sie auf den schwarzen Bildschirm ihres Laptops.

Remus rührte sich nicht. Schockiert saß er da und starrte ins Leere. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, was er seiner Patentochter mit seinem Schweigen eigentlich angetan hatte. Dabei hatte er sie nur beschützen wollen.

„Samantha, als ich vor fünf Jahren nach Hogwarts ging, tat ich das mit dem Gedanken, dass ich dich vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde. Dein Vater war aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen und wir alle, sogar ich, hielten ihn für einen Mörder. Während Professor Dumbledore um das Wohlergehen von Harry besorgt war, war ich um deines besorgt. Ich hatte befürchtet, er würde dich aufsuchen. Deshalb brachte ich dich zu deiner Tante und ging nach Hogwarts", erklärte Remus mit matter Stimme. Einen Moment hielt er inne, um tief durchzuatmen und sorgsam darüber nachzudenken, was er als nächstes sagen würde. „Ich habe jeden Brief von dir gelesen und aufbewahrt und immer wollte ich dir antworten. Aber ich konnte nicht. Harry hatte mich ganz schön auf Trab gehalten und Severus hatte ein Auge auf mich. Er dachte, ich würde deinem Vater helfen. Und am Ende des Schuljahres bin ich mit deinem Vater untergetaucht. In der Zeit konnte ich dir wieder nicht schreiben. Hätte jemand herausgefunden, dass du Verbindung mit Sirius hast, hätten sie dich beschattet und ausgefragt. Aber deine Briefe haben mich immer erreicht, ganz egal, wo ich war." Langsam drehte sich Samantha zu ihrem Patenonkel um und sah ihn traurig an. „Ich verstehe. Aber was ist mit dem letzten Jahr, die letzten Monate? Nach Vater wird zwar immer noch gesucht, aber nicht mehr so aufmerksam wie nach den anderen Todessern", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich hatte Angst. Ich hatte befürchtet, du würdest mich hassen für das, was ich getan habe – oder nicht getan habe", murmelte er halblaut. Stumm legte er sein Gesicht in seine Hände und schluchzte leise.

Stumm stand Samantha auf und setzte sich neben ihren Onkel. Sanft legte sie ihren Arm um seine Schultern. „Wie ich eben schon sagte: Ich kann dich nicht hassen! Aber ich werde sicher noch eine ganze Weile sauer auf dich sein! Aber im Moment bin ich nur froh, dass du da bist", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und lehnte sich an ihn. Langsam beruhigte sich Remus wieder und nahm seine Patentochter fest in den Arm, sehr darauf bedacht, ihr nicht weh zu tun.

„Störe ich die traute Zweisamkeit?", fragte eine Stimme von der Tür aus plötzlich. Remus sah erschrocken auf und sah Sirius, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, vor sich stehen. „Du störst nicht, Sirius", antwortete Remus und löste die Umarmung. „Samantha, unten sind ein paar Leute, die ich dir gerne vorstellen würde", erklärte Sirius und wandte sich um, um wieder zu gehen. „Glaubst du, ich werde mich mit ihm jemals so gut verstehen, wie mit dir?", fragte Sam mit trauriger Stimme und sah ihrem Vater nach. „Dessen bin ich mir sicher. So, und jetzt und komm mit in die Küche, vorausgesetzt, du fühlst dich dafür fit genug", antwortete Remus und ging ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer.

Unschlüssig blieb Samantha auf ihrem Bett sitzen. Dieser Tag hatte für ihren Geschmack schon genug Überraschungen für sie gebracht. Allerdings war sehr neugierig, was sie in der Küche erwartete. Also ging sie hinunter.

In der Küche fand sie all die Personen wieder, welche am vorherigen Abend schon da gesessen hatten, sogar noch einige mehr. Mit großer Freude stellte sie fest, dass auch Kingsley Shacklebolt anwesend war. Mit einem Lächeln ging sie auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn freundlich: „Schön sie zu sehen, Mr. Shacklebolt." „Schön, dass sie wieder auf den Beinen sind, Samantha!", entgegnete er mit einem breiten Lächeln. Am Tisch saß auch Arthur Weasley, welchen sie vom Ministerium her kannte. Freundlich nickte sie ihm zur Begrüßung zu.

Danach setzte sie sich zwischen Remus und Sirius an den Tisch, denn zwischen den beiden fühlte sie sich am sichersten. Ihr gegenüber saß Draco, welcher sich immer wieder nervös umblickte, was in ihr ebenfalls eine große Nervosität hervorrief. Mit zitternden Händen begann sie unterm Tisch an ihrem Pullover herumzuspielen. Bis plötzlich Sirius und Remus jeweils eine Hand nahmen und sie fest in ihren Händen hielten. Sogleich wurde sie ruhiger, auch wenn sie über dieser Reaktion doch sehr verwundert war.

Ein alter Mann mit langem, silbrigen Haar und einem noch längeren, silbrigen Bart betrat die Küche und setzte sich an das Kopfende des Tisches. Samantha erkannte ihn. Es war Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, welches nicht nur freundlich, sondern auch voller Zuversicht war, begrüßte er alle Anwesenden. Er erklärte kurz, den Grund für die Versammlung und richtete dann das Wort an Remus.

„Ich möchte euch allen meine Patentochter vorstellen", begann er und Samantha zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Mit geweiteten Augen sah sie ihren Onkel an und drückte seine Hand so fest, dass man hätte meinen können, sie wollte sie zerquetschen. „Samantha Lillian Black. Sie arbeitet als Aurorin im Ministerium und duldet uns in ihrem Haus." Einige lachten kurz über diesen kleinen Scherz. Samantha jedoch errötete und fand das ganze überhaupt nicht zum Lachen. Sogar ihre Haare passten sich ihrer Gesichtsfarbe an. „Ich denke, dass sie eine Bereicherung für den Orden wäre und hoffe sehr, dass sie uns im Kampf gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-Wen beistehen wird." Mit diesen Worten sah er sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Das hättest du mich nicht gerade im Zimmer fragen können, oder?", flüsterte sie panisch und Remus schüttelte unschuldig den Kopf. Hilfe suchend wandte sie sich an Sirius, welcher ihr nur aufmuntern zu lächelte.

Die Blicke der Anwesenden ruhten auf Samantha, welche den Eindruck hatte, dass ihr Herz jeden Augenblick zerplatzte, so schnell wie es schlug. Professor Dumbledore am Kopfende schien ihre Nervosität bemerkt zu haben und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich, indem er ein Räuspern von sich gab. Dann sah er sich unschuldig um und meinte: „Ich habe nichts gesagt!"

Samantha nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich ihre nächsten Worte genau zurechtzulegen. Sie fasste sich ein Herz, schluckte ihre Nervosität hinunter und antwortete schließlich: „Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Verein hier ist. Aber wenn es um den Kampf gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen geht, bin ich nur zu gerne dabei!" Mit jedem Wort hatte ihre Stimme an Festigkeit zugenommen. Vorsichtig sah sie zu Dumbledore hinüber, welcher ihr lächelnd zunickte.

Nachdem Samantha eingewilligt hatte, sich dem Orden des Phönix anzuschließen, wurden Informationen ausgetauscht und verschiedene Debatten und Diskussionen geführt. Die junge Aurorin hielt sich selbst dabei im Hintergrund und beobachtete und lauschte stattdessen. Ebenso wie Draco Malfoy.

Nach der Versammlung verabschiedete sich Albus Dumbledore wieder. Samantha nutzte die Gelegenheit und gab ihrem Onkel einen ordentlichen Hieb in den Oberarm. „Aua! Was soll das denn", fragte er erschrocken und rieb sich schmollend diese Stelle. Seine Nichte zuckte lediglich mit den Achseln und wandte sich dann ab. ‚Erst das Frühstück mit diesem Fragesteller, dann die Aussprache mit Remus und jetzt dieser Orden. Was kommt noch?', dachte Samantha stumm bei sich, während sie sich ihren Weg zum Ausgang bahnte. Kaum hatte sie ihren Gedanken bis zum Ende gedacht, kam es schon.

An der Tür versperrten ihr Harry Potter, ein Junge mit roten Haaren und ein Mädchen in Sams Alter den Weg. „Hallo, ich bin Harry Potter!", stellte sich dieser vor und schüttelte mit einem breiten Grinsen Samanthas Hand. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr daran erinnern, aber wir haben als kleine Kinder zusammen gespielt", erwiderte Samantha lächelnd. Die junge Hexe, die bei ihm war, stellte sich als Hermine Granger vor und der Rotschopf als Ron Weasley. „Weasley? Der Sohn von Arthur Weasley?", entgegnete Samantha verwundert. Rons Ohren nahmen eine ungesund rote Farbe an. Ein wenig beugte sich die junge Hexe vor und murmelte: „Sie sind doch nicht wie ihr Bruder Percy, oder?" Der Rotschopf begann zu lachen und antwortete: „Nein. Bei weitem nicht!" „Dann werden wir uns sicher gut verstehen", erwiderte Samantha, „unter uns, ihr Bruder ist für meinen Geschmack etwas zu bürokratisch." „Wollen wir uns nicht setzen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und nickte zum Essenstisch. Samantha blickte sich um. Ihr war es zu voll in der Küche, was ihr großes Unbehagen bereitete. „Gerne, aber nicht hier. Ich zeige euch die Bibliothek, dort ist es gemütlicher", erwiderte sie schließlich und mogelte sich an Ron vorbei.

Erst als sie in dem Kamin in der Bibliothek ein Feuer entfachte, wurde ihr klar, was sie getan hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie jemanden in ihre Bibliothek eingeladen. Dies war ihr Zufluchtsort. Verwundert über sich selbst, blickte sie die drei an – die auf einmal fünf waren. ‚Oh nein! Jetzt hab ich auch noch Halluzinationen', dachte sie stumm bei sich und rieb sich ihre Augen. Die beiden zusätzlichen Personen waren immer noch da. Und sie sahen auch noch vollkommen identisch aus. Verwundert beließ sie es erst einmal bei dieser Tatsache. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde schon wieder in eine andere Richtung gezogen.

Hermine begutachtete begeistert die Bücher in der Bibliothek. Immer wieder gab sie begeisterte Laute von sich. Ron hingegen schien mehr Interesse an dem Schachbrett zu haben, welches in einer Ecke auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand. Immer wieder versuchte er die Figuren zu einer Bewegung zu überreden, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Schmunzelnd ging Samantha zu ihm hinüber.

„Das ist kein Zaubererschach. Es ist ein Muggelschachbrett aus Glas. Die Figuren müssen mit der Hand bewegt werden", erklärte sie ihm und wie zur Demonstration, nahm sie einen Bauern und setzte ihn zwei Felder vor. „Und wie spielt man Muggelschach?", hakte Ron interessiert nach. Offenbar hatte er Lust an eine Partie bekommen. „Die Regeln sind die selben wie beim Zaubererschach – nur, dass sich die Figuren nicht gegenseitig zerstören", erklärte Sam freundlich und setzte ihren Bauern wieder zurück an seine Anfangsposition. Damit setzte sich der Rotschopf vor das Schachbrett und begann, jede einzelne Figur genauestens zu inspizieren.

Harry hatte sich zusammen mit den Zwillingen auf die große Couch inmitten des Raums gesetzt. Samantha nahm sich einen Stuhl, stellte ihn mit der Lehne nach vorne vor Harry und setzte sich. Dabei lehnte sie die Arme auf die Lehne und stützte ihren Kopf auf. „Wer seid denn ihr zwei?", fragte sie schließlich und sah dabei die Zwillinge an. „Oh, ich bin Fred", antwortete der erste. „Und ich bin George", rief der zweite. Sam war sofort klar, dass sie ebenfalls Söhne von Arthur sein mussten. Manchmal hatte sie ihn richtig um seine Familie beneidet. Die letzten zwei Jahre allein in diesem großen Haus waren nicht immer die einfachsten gewesen.

Bis zum Abendessen verbrachten sie den Tag in der Bibliothek. Hermine war in ein Buch über Heilkunde vertieft, während Ron eine Partie nach der anderen gegen Harry gewann. Fred und George hingegen redeten auf Samantha ein. Sie erzählten von ihren Späßen, ihrem Laden in der Winkelgasse und wie sie Dolores Umbridge außer Fassung gebracht hatten. Aufmerksam lauschte Samantha den beiden. Manchmal konnte sie sich kaum auf dem Stuhl halten vor Lachen. Vielleicht war dieser Tag doch nicht so schlecht, wie sie anfangs gedacht hatte.


	11. Party

Disclaimer: Die Figuren (außer Sam) gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich will kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen und leihe sie mir lediglich aus.

Anm. d. A.: Endlich Kapitel 11. Sorry für das lange warten. Es wird eine kleine Party gefeiert. Ich möchte niemanden zum Alkoholtrinken anleiten, weshalb die Story auch nichts für Minderjährige ist. (Außerdem wird es später noch spannend!) Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^

Kapitel XI

Party

Nachdem Samantha sich bereit erklärt hatte, den Phönixorden zu unterstützen, hatte sie den Rest des Tages mit ihren neuen Freunden in der Bibliothek verbracht. Sie hatte all ihre Sorgen vergessen können, zumindest für diesen Tag.

Zum Abendessen war die Küche noch voller geworden. Ein weiterer Sohn der Weasleys hatte sich der großen Gruppe dazugesellt, gemeinsam mit seiner Frau. Mit großer Freude stellte Samantha fest, dass sie Französin war. In ihrer Schulzeit hatte sie Französischunterricht gehabt und nun unterhielt sie sich ausgelassen mit ihr in dieser Sprache. Bewundernd beobachtete Sirius seine Tochter dabei. Dass sie sehr begabt war, war ihm schon bewusst gewesen, bevor sie überhaupt geboren worden war. Der stolze-Vater-Komplex, wie Remus es immer genannt hatte. Wie begabt sie aber wirklich war, das merkte er erst jetzt.

Schmerzlich wurde ihm bewusst, was er alles verpasst haben musste. Und das nur, weil er zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Weil ihm etwas in die Schuhe geschoben worden war. Aufmunternd klopfte jemand ihm auf die Schulter. „Schluss mit Trübsal blasen, Sirius. Jetzt kannst du alles nachholen mit ihr", sagte Arthur fröhlich und setzte sich neben ihn. Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, was für Gedanken diesem Mann durch den Kopf schwirren mussten. Schließlich war er schon lange genug Vater, um ein Sorgengesicht erkennen zu können.

Beim Essen stellte sich heraus, dass das Haus nun doch aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien. Die Zimmer waren schon überfüllt und mit den zwei zusätzlichen Gästen musste das Wohnzimmer umfunktioniert werden. „Sam, können Hermine und ich nicht bei dir mit im Zimmer schlafen?", fragte Tonks ihre Kusine und entsetzt verschluckte sich die angesprochene Hexe an ihrer Suppe. Mrs. Weasley war begeistert von der Idee und somit war das ganze schon beschlossene Sache, bevor Samantha überhaupt etwas dazu sagen konnte. Nervös sah sie immer wieder zwischen ihrem Vater und Remus hin und her. Aufmunternd lächelten sie sie an und schenkten ihr einen Blick, der sagte: „Ist doch halb so wild!"

Plötzlich schmeckte ihr das Essen nicht mehr. Immer wieder musste sie daran denken, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht alleine in ihrem Zimmer sein würde. Sie musste Vorkehrungen treffen. Die letzten Nächte hatte sie nur in einem Spaghettitop und einer Jogginghose geschlafen. Die kühle Luft hatte ihr auf ihrer geschundenen Haut gut getan. Doch in dieser Nacht musste sie sich etwas Langärmeliges überlegen. Ein Pullover würde zu warm werden unter der dicken Daunendecke. Außerdem musste sie befürchten, dass sie im Schlaf die Ärmel hochschieben könnte.

Direkt nach dem Nachtisch, welcher einen selbstgebackenen Schokoladenkuchen beinhaltete, verschwand Samantha in ihrem Zimmer. In den Tiefen ihres Kleiderschrankes hatte sie noch irgendwo einen Schlafanzug. Diesen hatte sie einmal von ihrer Freundin Sarah geschenkt bekommen - mehr zum Spaß als zum wirklichen Tragen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Nacht einmal kommen würde, in welcher sie ihn doch anziehen musste.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Samantha ließ Hermine und Tonks hinein. Während sie in ihr Badezimmer verschwand, richteten die beiden sich schon einmal häuslich ein. Mit einigen Schlenkern ihrer Zauberstäbe erschien für jede eine Liege, Kissen und Decken. Sie waren beide schon umgezogen, als Sam wieder ins Zimmer kam. Sofort lachte Tonks laut auf. „Ach du meine Güte, was ist das denn für Teil?", rief sie lachend aus. Hermine verbarg mühsam ein Grinsen. „Das, meine geliebte Kusine, ist ein Schlafanzug", blaffte Samantha Lillian. Eingeschnappt stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften, was das Gelächter nur noch mehr anheizte. Nach einigem Überlegen, wurde ihr klar, wie lächerlich sie eigentlich aussehen musste, und lachte ebenfalls.

Der Schlafanzug war ein babyblauer Strampler, mit Fußbällen darauf. Samantha hatte sogar die passenden Pantoffeln dazu. Die Ärmel hatten einen Gummizug, welcher verhinderte, dass sie im Schlaf hoch rutschen konnten. Nun stand sie da, gekleidet wie ein kleines Kind, und lachte über sich selbst. Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, kletterte sie in ihr Bett, deckte sich bis zum Hals zu und löschte das Licht.

Eine Weile war es still im Zimmer. Langsam entglitt Samantha ins Traumland. Vor ihren Augen bildeten sich Bilder. In ihren Ohren wurde aus einem Rauschen Musik und schließlich Stimmengewirr. Ihr Körper wurde leichter und leichter. Der Tag fiel von ihr ab und... „Sammy?" „Ja, Tonksie?", antwortete Sam müde. Mit einem Bein stand sie noch im Traumland, bereit, so schnell wie möglich, einzutreten. „Was ist bei deiner Entführung passiert?"

Schlagartig war sie wieder hellwach. Ihr Herz raste. In ihrem Kopf rauschte das Blut. Vor ihren Augen erschien das maskierte Gesicht ihres Peinigers. „Schrei nur! Niemand wird dich hier hören!" Seine Stimme klang laut und deutlich in ihren Ohren wieder. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um ihren Zauberstab. Seit dieser Erfahrung hatte sie ihn immer unterm Kopfkissen.

„Samantha?" Besorgt fragte Nymphadora nach ihrer Kusine. Endlich konnte sie sich von ihrer Panik wieder lösen. Die Erinnerung verschwand und ihr Herz beruhigte sich langsam wieder. Befreit atmete sie tief durch. „Mir geht es gut", murmelte sie in die Dunkelheit. „Wieso sprichst du nicht darüber?", hakte Tonks vorsichtig nach. „Es gibt nichts zu sagen darüber. Ich bin in eine Falle getappt und gefoltert worden. Das war's! Können wir jetzt schlafen?" Im Nachhinein wurde ihr klar, dass ihre Antwort etwas zu giftig gewesen war. Doch sie hatte es einfach satt, immer wieder darauf angesprochen zu werden. Wieso konnte man sie nicht einfach damit in Ruhe lassen.

Seufzend legte sich Tonks auf den Rücken und starrte in der Dunkelheit an die Decke. „Früher hast du mir immer alles erzählt. Bevor ich Aurorin wurde, haben wir fast jede Ferien gemeinsam verbracht. Du warst die jüngere Schwester, die ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Was ist bloß passiert?" Schuldbewusst seufzte sie schwer. „Habt ihr nie Sorgen, über die ihr nicht sprechen könnt?", fragte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein.

„Ich habe meinen Eltern das Gedächtnis mit Obliviate gelöscht. Sie können sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass ich existiere." Es war nur ein Flüstern gewesen, doch Samantha konnte hören, dass sie weinte. „Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ich bin eine Muggelgeborene. Ich wollte nicht, dass Todesser bei meinen Eltern auftauchten und sie, wegen mir, folterten oder ihnen vielleicht schlimmeres antaten", erklärte Hermine und ihre Stimme zitterte. Entsetzt darüber, starrte Samantha in die Dunkelheit.

„Remus und ich wollen heiraten, aber er ziert sich noch. Er ist der Meinung, dass ‚Wesen wie er', wie er immer sagt, keine Familien gründen sollten..." Tonks Stimme brach plötzlich ab. Die Tatsache, dass zwischen Remus und Tonks etwas war, war ihr schon lange bewusst gewesen. Schon als die beiden sie im Hospital besucht hatten. Doch diese Neuigkeit warf sie mehr oder weniger aus den Socken.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzen machte Samantha die Kerzen an. „Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten! Ich dachte, das ist eine Pyjama-Party! Also Schluss jetzt mit Trübsal blasen", sagte sie energisch. Sie hatte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett gesetzt. Sofort wischten sich die beiden Mädchen ihre Tränen weg. „Und was hast du dir nun vorgestellt?", fragte Tonks. „Als ich noch zur Schule ging, haben meine Freundinnen und ich auch manchmal Pyjamapartys gemacht. Dabei haben wir immer ‚Wahrheit oder Pflicht' gespielt. Und Mum hat uns immer Kekse gebacken und Popcorn gemacht", erinnerte sich Hermine glücklich. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich dabei deutlich wieder aufgehellt. „Ja, wir haben das, im Fußballcamp, auch immer gespielt", rief Sam fröhlich. Suchend sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Dann sprang sie plötzlich aus dem Bett.

Erschrocken fuhr Hermine zusammen. Ihre Liege stand direkt neben dem Bett und fast wäre Samantha auf sie gefallen. Verwundert fragte sie, was die Aurorin vorhätte. „Ich schleich mich jetzt ins Wohnzimmer. Dort hab ich einen Geheimvorrat. Wenn mir jemand tragen helfen würde, bräuchte ich nicht mehrmals laufen", antwortete Sam und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über.

Gemeinsam mit Tonks und Hermine schlich sie die Treppe hinunter und ins Wohnzimmer. Im ganzen Haus war es mucksmäuschenstill. Nur gelegentlich hallte lautes Schnarchen durch die Flure. Im Wohnzimmer ging Sam direkt zu einer kleinen Kommode. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und einigen gemurmelten Worten öffnete sie sich. „Ich muss den Schrank mit Passwörtern sichern, weil sonst Kreacher da ran geht und alles wegwirft. Seiner Meinung nach ist das alles Muggelfraß und schädlich für mich. Doch einmal habe ich ihn dabei erwischt, wie er eine Packung Cookies alleine verputzt hat", erzählte Sam und packte Nymphadoras Arme mit Süßigkeiten voll. Sie hatte wirklich alles da: Chips, Popcorn, Kekse, jede Menge Schokolade, saure Drops... eigentlich alles, was das Herz begehrte. Sie hatte immer einen Vorrat an Süßigkeiten im Haus. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wann man mal einen entspannten Videoabend machen wollte. Außerdem schaute sie noch immer für ihr Leben gerne Fußball und da braucht man einfach etwas für die Nerven.

Nachdem Tonks mehr hatte, als sie eigentlich tragen konnte, schlich sie schon wieder nach oben. Dabei fiel ihr immer wieder etwas runter und sie machte einen unheimlichen Lärm, welcher das ganze Haus durchflutete. „Nymphadora war schon immer ein Tollpatsch", erklärte Samantha mit einem Lächeln. Sie schloss die Kommode wieder, ging zu einem großen Schrank und öffnete diesen. Zum Vorschein kamen verschiedene Getränke. Darunter besonders viele alkoholische. Sie reichte Hermine einige Flaschen Butterbier und eine Cola. Dann nahm sie selbst eine Flasche Feuerwhisky und zwei von ihrem Lieblingscognac.

Schließlich saßen die drei Mädchen in Samanthas Zimmer im Kreis und Tonks zauberte ein paar kleine Gläser herbei und schenkte jedem einen Feuerwhisky ein. Hermine verzog widerwillig das Gesicht. Das Trinken von Alkohol lag ihr nicht besonders. Da sie jedoch kein Spielverderber sein wollte, trank sie ein Glas mit. Laut prosteten sich die drei Mädchen zu und leerten ihre Gläser. Warm rann das Getränk ihre Kehle hinab und erfüllte Samantha mit einem guten Gefühl. „Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch etwas Musik", sagte Hermine und sah lächelnd ihr leeres Glas an.

„Kein Problem", antwortete Sam, „Tonksie, klapp mal das kleine, rechteckige Gerät auf meinem Schreibtisch auf. Gut! Und jetzt drück den Knopf ganz oben. Nein, oben. Sehr gut!" Von ihrem Bett aus erklärte sie ihrer Kusine, wie sie die Musik auf ihrem Laptop einschalten konnte. Nach einigen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, wurde das Zimmer endlich von den Klängen von „Three Doors Down" mit „Kryptonite" erfüllt. Begeistert stellte Hermine fest, dass Samantha Muggelmusik hörte. Selbst Tonks gefiel die Musik nach einer Weile recht gut, auch wenn sie bei dem einen oder anderen Lied, das Gesicht verzog.

Schnell drehte sich die Flasche in der Mitte der drei Mädchen und blieb nach einer Weile auf Hermine zeigend liegen. „Okay, Hermine. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Nymphadora, welche gedreht hatte. „Wahrheit" war die schüchterne Antwort darauf. „Also gut... hmm... du und Ron, habt ihr euch schon geküsst?", fragte Tonks nach kurzem Überlegen. Entsetzt sah Hermine sie an. Schließlich antwortete sie: „Ja, haben wir." Dabei errötete sie furchtbar. Dann drehte sie die Flasche und zu Samanthas Unglück zeigte sie auf die junge Aurorin. „Wahrheit oder Pflicht?", fragte Hermine. In ihrer Stimme schwang ein Ton von Überlegenheit mit. „Wahrheit!" „Hast du schon einmal wild mit einem Jungen rumgeknutscht, obwohl du ihn kaum kanntest?" Verblüfft darüber, dass eine solche Frage von der so brav wirkenden Hermine kam, starrte sie auf die Flasche. Sie errötete, als eine Erinnerung sie heimsuchte. „Okay... Tonks, du musst mir schwören, dass du das nicht meinem Onkel verrätst. Mit elf war ich mal wieder im Fußballcamp. Der Zeltplatzleiter hatte Mist gebaut, weshalb wir den Platz mit einer Jungenmannschaft teilen mussten. Das war aber ganz witzig. Jedenfalls haben wir einen Abend zusammen mit ein paar Jungs in unserem Zelt gesessen und haben ein wenig gefeiert. Wir haben auch Flaschendrehen gespielt und schließlich sollte ich den Jungen neben mir küssen. Drei Minuten haben wir richtig rumgeknutscht und ich weiß bis heute seinen Namen nicht", erzählte Sam und die drei Mädchen mussten laut lachen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Erschrocken verstummten die drei. Wieder klopfte es. „Das ist bestimmt Onkel Remus, der sich wegen der Lautstärke beschweren will", flüsterte Sam leise. Dann räusperte sie sich und rief: „Wer ist da?" „Ron, Harry und Malfoy. Was ist da drinnen los?", antwortete eine Jungenstimme. „Nur eine kleine Party!", antwortete Hermine. Der Feuerwhisky hatte ihre Wangen gerötet und ihre Zunge gelockert. „Können wir mitfeiern?", erklang eine andere Jungenstimme. Gleichzeitig zuckten die drei Mädchen die Achseln als könnten die Jungs sie sehen. Schließlich öffnete Sam mit einer Handbewegung die Tür und zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich, um ihren Schlafanzug zu verbergen.

Ron setzte sich direkt neben Hermine, während die anderen beiden unschlüssig im Raum stehen blieben. Samantha rückte in ihrem Bett ein Stück, um Platz für jemanden zu machen. Da sie sich immer noch nicht setzten und die Tür deswegen immer noch offen stand, sagte sie: „Also Jungs, rein oder raus. Entweder ihr setzt euch endlich oder ihr könnt wieder gehen." Schließlich setzte sich Draco mit aufs Bett und Harry neben Tonks. Mit einer Handbewegung schloss Sam die Tür wieder.

Verwundert hob Ron die angebrochene Flasche Feuerwhisky hoch. „Alkohol?", fragte Draco und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Sam schlug ihm ungestüm auf dem Rücken. „Na klar! Sonst wäre es keine Party, oder?", rief sie dabei laut und öffnete dann eine Flasche Cognac. Tonks zauberte noch drei kleine Gläser und ein paar größere und füllte jedem noch eine Runde Feuerwhisky ein. In die großen Gläser füllte Samantha etwas Cognac. Gemeinsam leerten sie ihre Gläser mit dem Feuerwhisky.

Tonks schaltete die Musik wieder ein und mit jedem Glas wurde die Runde ausgelassener. Mit Draco, der offenbar einen guten Cognac zu schätzen wusste, genoss Samantha diesen. Zusammen mit den Jungs spielten sie auch noch die eine oder andere Runde ‚Wahrheit oder Pflicht', wobei öfter ‚Wahrheit' als ‚Pflicht' gewählt wurde, aus Angst vor peinlichen Aufgaben. Als das Spielen schließlich zu langweilig wurde, unterhielten sie sich alle fröhlich.

„Hey, Malfoy. Erzähl jetzt mal. Wieso bist du im Orden und wieso sollten wir dir überhaupt trauen?", fragte Ron plötzlich. Aus Dracos Gesicht verflüchtigte sich plötzlich das bisschen Farbe, welche der Cognac hineingezaubert hatte. „Ist das nicht egal? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wieso ich im Orden bin", entgegnete Sam und leerte daraufhin ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhisky. Damit war das Thema beendet.

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden feierten sie ausgelassen in dem kleinen Zimmer. Schließlich wurden einige von ihnen von der Müdigkeit überwältigt. Harry hatte sitzend seinen Kopf gegen den Schreibtisch hinter sich gelehnt und war so eingeschlafen. Tonks hatte sich neben ihn hingelegt und eingerollt. Hermine und Ron teilten sich die Liege und hatten sich eng aneinander gekuschelt. Samantha und Draco jedoch saßen noch immer auf dem Bett und redeten. Im Hintergrund spielte leise die Musik.

„Sieh dir das an. Da schlafen unsere Helden. Nicht einmal ein ordentliches Trinkgelage stehen sie durch", amüsierte sich der aristokratische Blondschopf über den schlafenden Haufen. „Na ja, ein Trinkgelage war das ja nun auch nicht. In meinem Abschlussjahr waren wir auf Studienfahrt, da hatten wir ein echtes Trinkgelage. Was da wegging, das hätte man in einen Feuerwehrwagen pumpen können", erzählte Sam. Die beiden tranken mittlerweile gemütlich die zweite Flasche Cognac leer.

Verträumt schaute Samantha Lillian in ihr gefülltes Glas. „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal so einen Spaß wie heute gehabt habe", murmelte Draco plötzlich. Mitleidig sah Sam ihn an. „Ich mich auch nicht", antwortete sie. „Weißt du, wenn Remus oder mein Vater das hier sehen würden, ich glaube, ich hätte zwei Monate Hausarrest sicher! Aber es hat sich definitiv gelohnt!" Lauthals lachten sie bei diesem Gedanken. „Nein ernsthaft, sieh dir diese Schweinerei mal an. Ich werde Stunden zum Aufräumen brauchen", erklärte sie halblachend. Verwundert sah der Blondschopf sie an und fragte: „Wieso lässt du dass denn nicht deinen Hauselfen machen?" Samantha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Wenn ich eine Sauerei mache, dann mache ich sie auch selbst wieder weg", antwortete sie und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Cognac. „Dann helfe ich dir", sagte Draco schließlich. Verwundert über diese plötzliche Reaktion sah Sam ihn an. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit der Stille, packte sie seine Hände und sagte: „Zeig mal her!"

Obwohl in ihrem Kopf schon alles schwirrte und surrte und sie kaum geradeaus gucken konnte, begutachtete sie seine Hände genau. Schließlich ließ sie sie wieder los und fragte: „Hast du überhaupt schon mal einen Mob oder einen Staubwedel in der Hand gehabt?" Unschuldig duckte sich Draco ein wenig und antwortete mit einem ‚Nein'. „Das dachte ich mir. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du mir trotzdem helfen", sagte Samantha schließlich. Mit einem letzten Schluck leerte sie ihr Glas und starrte daraufhin aus dem Fenster. Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen, dennoch konnte man am Firmament erkennen, dass es schon früher Morgen war. „Wir haben die ganze Nacht durchgemacht", sagte sie nachdenklich, „Vielleicht sollten wir uns langsam schlafen legen." „Lohnt sich das überhaupt noch?", fragte Draco daraufhin und Samantha musste lachen. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Müde bin ich trotzdem", antwortete sie und schlang ihre Decke um sich. „Dann werde ich jetzt besser in mein Zimmer verschwinden. Gute Nacht, oder wohl besser: Guten Morgen", sagte Draco mit einem matten Lächeln und stand langsam auf. Schnell packte sie sein Handgelenk und hinderte ihn am Gehen. Dann kniete sie sich direkt vor ihm aufs Bett. „Gute Nacht, Draco", murmelte sie leise und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.


	12. Teenager halt

Disclaimer: Die Figuren (außer Samantha) gehören alle Joanne K. Rowling und nicht mir. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. A.: Da staunt ihr, was? Kapitel 12 war ratzfatz fertig! Es ist der Tag direkt nach der Party.

Nikolauskind: Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Wegen der Zeitlinie: Bei ihrem Abschlussball ist Samantha 16 Jahre alt. Jetzt ist sie 19. Ich halte mich nicht genau an die Bücher, was im nächsten Kapitel besonders deutlich wird. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir trotzdem.

Stroiner: Es tut mir leid! ^^ Ich hoffe, ich kann dich mit diesem Kapitel etwas versöhnen. ^^

Kapitel XII

Teenager halt

Nur wenige Stunden nachdem Samantha eingeschlafen war, wurde sie von einem mächtigen Lärm aufgeweckt. Verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen und starrte ins Schwarze. Einen Moment blieb sie verwundert liegen. Schließlich begriff sie, dass sie ihre Decke bis über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung deckte sie sich auf. Neben ihrer Gewohnheit lag sie mit ihrem Kopf am Fußende ihres Bettes.

Nach einem Augenblick der Orientierungslosigkeit begriff sie, woher der ohrenbetäubende Krach kam. Im Flur vor ihrem Zimmer schrie jemand. „Ronald Weasley! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich habe geglaubt, ich hätte meine Kinder ordentlich erzogen!" Mrs. Weasley hatte offenbar bemerkt, dass Ron in der letzten Nacht ein wenig getrunken hatte.

„Der arme Ron. Er tut mir richtig leid", murmelte Tonks von ihrer Liege her leise. „Kann sie das Geschimpfe nicht auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben. Nach dem Mittagessen zum Beispiel?", fragte Sam träge und warf sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf. In ihrem Kopf schwirrte es und in ihrem Magen rumorte es. Offenbar war es in der vergangenen Nacht wohl doch etwas zu viel gewesen.

Ein lautes Schnarchen ertönte und verwundert lugte Samantha unter ihrer Decke hervor. „Wer schnarcht hier denn so?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Das ist Harry. Er liegt hier neben meiner Liege auf dem Fußboden. Bis vor fünf Minuten hast du ihm noch eine ordentliche Konkurrenz geboten, Sammy", antwortete Tonks träge. Offensichtlich hatte auch sie mit den Auswirkungen der vergangenen Nacht zu kämpfen.

Empört über diese Aussage rief Samantha: „Ich schnarche nie! In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nicht geschnarcht!" „Schon als Kind hast du geschnarcht, aber noch nie so laut wie letzte Nacht", erwiderte Tonks daraufhin. „Das musst du geträumt haben", entgegnete Sam schmollend.

„Und jetzt geh in die Küche und iss etwas! Dieses Elend kann man sich ja nicht mit ansehen", drang die laute Stimme von Mrs. Weasley durch die Tür. „Aber ich habe echt keinen Hunger, Mum", antwortete Ron mit einer Stimme, die all sein Elend, welches er momentan verspürte, wieder spiegelte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir auch frühstücken gehen", murmelte Hermine von ihrem Nachtlager. „Vermutlich hast du Recht", antwortete Samantha, welche spürte, dass sie keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Dazu war sie einfach schon zu wach. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Schlagartig drehte sich in ihrem Kopf alles und ein Gefühl von Übelkeit ergriff sie. Einen Moment blieb sie bewegungslos sitzen, bevor sie sich dann doch entschloss, sich wieder hinzulegen. „Nur noch eine halbe Stunde", murmelte sie und deckte sich wieder zu. „Von mir aus auch ruhig eine ganze. Oder auch zwei", antwortete Tonks.

Schweigend blieben die drei Mädchen in ihren Betten liegen. Gelegentlich seufzte eine von ihnen schwer. Niemand konnte mehr schlafen. Nur Harry sägte fleißig den Regenwald ab. Ihm störte es gar nicht, dass er auf dem harten Fußboden lag. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Decke.

Vor ihrem inneren Auge ließ Samantha die vergangene Nacht noch einmal Revue passieren. Sie hatten zusammen ein bisschen gefeiert. Hatten zusammen Flaschen drehen gespielt. Dabei war halt etwas Alkohol geflossen. Außerdem hatte sie sich sehr nett unterhalten. Und Draco einen kleinen Abschiedskuss gegeben.

Entsetzt setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf. Wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht drehte sich in ihrem Kopf plötzlich wieder alles. Doch sie ignorierte den Schwindel einfach. Auch das Zittern, welches ihren Körper ergriff, ignorierte sie. Hatte sie tatsächlich den Blondschopf geküsst? Deutlich sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich. Sie spürte seine warme Haut an ihren Lippen. Vorsichtig strich sie mit einem Finger über ihren Mund. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich geküsst. Es war zwar nur ein kurzer Hauch auf seine Wange gewesen. Dennoch schlug ihr Herz nun wie wild.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken. Verwundert blickte sie sich um. Der Schwindel in ihrem Kopf war langsam verebbt. „Gibt es Überlebende da drin? Und ist Harry bei euch?", rief Remus durch die geschlossene Tür. „Wir leben noch, Onkel Remus, keine Panik", antwortete Samantha amüsiert. Auch wenn es jedem von ihnen an diesem Morgen ziemlich elendig ging, so starb man doch nicht gleich an so was. Zumindest nicht, wenn man es nicht übertrieb. „Harry ist auch hier, Liebling. Er schläft tief und fest", antwortete Tonks schließlich auf die zweite Frage. Bevor die Unterhaltung weiter durch die geschlossene Tür geführt werden musste, öffnete sie diese mit einer Handbewegung.

Sofort platzte Remus ins Zimmer. Im ersten Moment spiegelte sich noch Wut in seinem Gesicht, doch dann verzog er es angewidert. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs öffnete er ein Fenster. „Hier riecht es wie in einer Whiskybrennerei", rief er empört aus. Samantha schmunzelte in sich hinein. Die kühle Luft, welche nun den Raum durchflutete, erfrischte sie und in ihrem Kopf wurde es langsam klarer. Tief sog sie die Luft durch ihre Nase ein. Das Gefühl von Übelkeit verschwand langsam und machte einem regen Hunger Platz.

„Samantha Lillian Black!" Mit lautem Getöse platzte Sirius ins Zimmer. Mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßte die Angesprochene ihn. „Was fällt dir ein, hier einfach eine Party zu veranstalten und die anderen zum Trinken zu verleiten. Ron sitzt in der Küche vor seinem Frühstück und sieht aus, als hätte er den Tod vor sich!", brüllte Sirius aufgebracht. Sam musste schmunzeln bei der Vorstellung, jedoch verkniff sie es sich lieber. Sie wollte den Ärger nicht unnötig anheizen. „Ich komm gleich runter und helfe dem armen Ron. Aber vorher würde ich mich gerne anziehen. Wenn ihr beide also bitte aus meinem Zimmer verschwinden würdet", antwortete sie gelassen. Die beiden Männer warfen noch einen besorgten Blick auf Harry, welcher noch immer auf dem Boden lag und schlief. Dann gingen sie hinaus.

„Oh man, die beiden sind ja echt sauer", murmelte Tonks. Das schlechte Gewissen sprang ihr förmlich aus dem Gesicht. „Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich gleich darum. Glaub mir, die beiden sind wahrlich auch keine Unschuldslämmer!", entgegnete Sam und verschwand in ihrem Badezimmer. Frische Sachen zum Anziehen hatte sie schon am Abend vorher ins Bad gelegt.

Sie gönnte sich eine besonders lange Dusche. Dabei wechselte sie die Temperatur immer wieder für einen kurzen Augenblick auf eiskalt, um ihren Kreislauf wieder richtig in Gang zu bekommen. Danach bettete sie Harry, mithilfe eines Schwebezaubers, in ihrem Bett.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen betrat Samantha ihre Küche. Dort saß Ron vor einem Teller mit Rührei und Würstchen und stocherte angewidert darin herum. Sein Gesicht war so weiß wie ein Bettlaken in einem Krankenhaus. „Du brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen, junges Fräulein", sagte Remus aufgebracht. Zusammen mit Sirius saß er am Kopfende des Tisches. Beide hatten sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sahen sie wütend an. Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, nahm sie eine große Tasse aus ihrem Schrank. Dann stellte sie ihren Wasserkocher an und schöpfte einige Löffel von einem Pulver in die Tasse. „Warum sollte ich nicht grinsen? Ich hatte einen wirklich schönen Abend mit meinen Freunden. Weißt du, wie lange das her ist, seit ich das letzte Mal so einen Spaß hatte?", entgegnete sie und goss heißes Wasser in die Tasse. Dann rührte sie einige Male um und stellte es vor Ron hin, wobei sie den Teller mit dem Essen weg schob. „Hier Ron, das wird dir helfen. Das ist ein gutes Katerfrühstück. Wenn du denkst, es geht dir besser, dann kannst du dir etwas Brot aus dem Schrank nehmen und es hineintunken", erklärte sie freundlich. Sie hatte ihm eine heiße Brühe zurecht gemacht. Ihr selbst hatte das schon einige Male geholfen. Vorsichtig schlürfte Ron an seiner Tasse und nach einiger Zeit kam schon wieder etwas Farbe in sein Gesicht.

Nachdem Samantha Ron versorgt hatte, wandte sie sich an ihren Vater und ihren Onkel. „Was habt ihr eigentlich für ein Problem? Jahrelang hat es euch nicht geschert, was ich treibe und jetzt wollt ihr mich plötzlich belehren? Ich bin neunzehn Jahre alt. Wir alle sind erwachsen und jeder, der mitgemacht hat, wusste, worauf er sich einließ. Ich habe niemanden überredet. Außerdem", sie holte tief Luft und legte ihr frechstes Lächeln auf, bevor sie weiter sprach: „wir sind Teenager. Und Teenager müssen manchmal Spaß haben und in euren Augen Scheiße bauen. Ihr zwei seid in eurer Jugend auch keine Unschuldslämmer gewesen. Denkt mal darüber nach." Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass der Groll aus den Gesichtern der beiden Herren verschwunden war. Stattdessen machte sich Verblüffung darin breit. Ron hatte schlürfend zugehört und grinste nun breit in seine Tasse.

Da Samantha nur Schweigen erntete, verließ sie die Küche. In ihren Augen war es unglaublich, dass die beiden sie für alles verantwortlich machten. Ja, sie hatte den Alkohol bereitgestellt und hatte auch die Idee dazu gehabt. Aber sie alle waren nun mal erwachsen und jeder hätte ‚Nein' sagen können. Schließlich war sie doch kein Unmensch, der jemanden zum Trinken zwang.

In der Bibliothek legte sich Sam auf die Couch und starrte an die Decke. In ihrem Kopf begann es von neuem zu schwirren. Vielleicht war sie doch schuld daran, dass es den anderen nun so elendig ging. Schließlich hätte sie frühzeitig die Party beenden können. Oder sie hätte den Alkohol weglassen können. Mit Cola oder anderen Getränken konnte man auch eine Menge Spaß haben. Außerdem sähe ihr Zimmer dann auch nicht so furchtbar aus, wie momentan.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zur Bibliothek. Verwundert beobachtete Samantha Lillian, wie Ron wankend zu ihr hinüber kam und sich ihr gegenüber in den großen Sessel setzte. „Allzu fit siehst du ja noch nicht aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich noch eine Runde hinlegen", gab Sam besorgt zu bedenken. Ronald lächelte zaghaft. „Deine Suppe hat aber schon echt geholfen. Mir ist längst nicht mehr so schlecht, wie vorhin noch", erwiderte der Rotschopf daraufhin. Beruhigt nickte sie und starrte wieder an die Decke. Langsam wurde ihr wieder schlecht. Vermutlich, weil ihr Hunger größer wurde.

„Samantha, du hattest recht mit dem, was du vorhin zu Sirius und Remus gesagt hast. Und ich finde es unfair, dir die Schuld dafür zu geben, dass es mir so schlecht geht. Das habe ich auch meiner Mutter gesagt. Jetzt backt sie einen Entschuldigungskuchen für dich", erklärte der Weasley-Sprössling und lachte zum Ende hin kurz. „Es tut mir leid, dass du soviel Ärger bekommen hast. Aber es war ein echt toller Abend. Ich habe Hermine und Harry schon lange nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen. Hermine weint in letzter Zeit sehr oft", sprach Ron besorgt weiter.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Sam wieder daran, was Hermine am vergangenen Abend zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihren Eltern das Gedächtnis gelöscht. Um sie zu beschützen. Und Tonks ging es momentan auch nicht besonders gut. Schuldbewusst setzte sie sich plötzlich auf. Hätte sie diese Party nicht veranstaltet, dann hätten die beiden ihre schwere Seelenlast einmal herauslassen können. Aber so? Sie musste das wieder gut machen.

Etwas zu schnell erhob sie sich von der Couch und blieb einen Moment lang wankend stehen. Nachdem der Schwindel in ihrem Kopf wieder nachgelassen hatte, sagte sie endlich: „Ron, sag deiner Mutter, sie soll den Kuchen in mein Zimmer bringen, wenn er fertig ist. Dann komm auch dahin", rief sie und verschwand aus der Bibliothek.

In ihrem Zimmer lagen noch alle in ihren Betten. Harry war zwar mittlerweile aufgewacht, schien aber noch außerstande, irgendetwas anderes zu machen, als an die Decke zu starren. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, setzte sich Samantha zu Harry aufs Bett. Eine Weile schwiegen sich alle an, bis schließlich auch Ron ins Zimmer kam. „Mum bringt den Kuchen gleich. Oh man, haben wir diese Sauerei hier verursacht?", rief er und setzte sich zu Hermine auf die Liege.

„Hermine, das mit deinen Eltern tut mir leid", sagte Sam halblaut und griff nach Hermines Hand. „Wieso? Was ist denn mit ihnen?", fragte Ronald erstaunt. Sogleich wurden ihre Augen wässrig und die ersten Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinab. Dabei drückte sie ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen. Tröstend legte Ron seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter. „Ich hab den Gedächtniszauber bei ihnen angewendet. Sie können sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern und sind jetzt in Australien", erklärte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme. Sie weinte, doch tat sie selbst dies mit Beherrschung.

Harry erhob sich aus seiner liegenden Position und kniete sich vor Hermine. „Wieso hast du uns das nicht erzählt?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ihr hattet alle eure eigenen Probleme. Da wollte ich euch nicht auch noch mit meinen belasten", antwortete sie leise. „Hermine! Wir sind deine Freunde. Du kannst uns immer alles sagen! Das ist keine Belastung!", rief Ron empört und Harry nickte zustimmend. Langsam setzte sich Hermine auf. Dann begann sie zu erzählen.

Samantha spürte, dass sie nun nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Der Stein war ins Rollen gebracht worden. Jetzt war es an der Aufgabe von Hermines besten Freunden, ihr zu helfen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging sie zu Tonks hinüber und setzte sich neben sie. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Sammy", murmelte Nymphadora. „Danke, Tonksie. Und das mit dir und Onkel Remus kriegen wir auch hin", antwortete Samantha leise. „Du musst wissen, Remus hat Angst. Er lebt in einer Gesellschaft, die Werwölfe nicht duldet. Das hat er akzeptiert. Aber er will nicht, dass es dir so schlecht ergeht, wie ihm. Von der Gesellschaft verachtet", erklärte sie leise weiter. Zu gut konnte sie sich noch an die Geschichten erinnern, die Remus ihr erzählt hatte. Wie er in seiner Schulzeit gemieden wurde. Wie er immer angesehen wurde, wenn er mit Samantha in der Winkelgasse war, um Bücher über Werwölfe für ihre Studien zu kaufen. Wie sehr er bei den Vollmonden litt.

Sie war mit den Gedanken abgeschweift und hatte für einen Moment in Erinnerungen geschwelgt. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als Tonks ihr plötzlich den Arm um die Schultern legte. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Sofort nahm Nymphadora ihren Arm zurück. „Entschuldige. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht", sagte sie nervös. Der Schmerz verging so schnell wieder, wie er gekommen war. Tief atmete Samantha durch, dann lächelte sie ihre Kusine an. „Schon gut. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte es auch so leicht vergessen, wie andere es können", erwiderte sie leise. „Ach, Sammy." Tonks seufzte schwer und drückte ihrer Kusine liebevoll die Hand. „Wenn du darüber reden möchtest, ich-..." „Ich weiß, Tonksie. Aber momentan bin ich noch nicht bereit dazu. Außerdem solltest du dich erst einmal um deine eigenen Probleme kümmern. Geh und red mit Onkel Remus. Und wenn er nicht auf dich hören will, dann red ich mal mit ihm", sagte Sam mit fester Stimme und hob drohend eine Faust dabei. Nymphadora lachte munter auf. „Du hast Recht, Sam!" Mit diesen Worten stand sie mit neuem Mut auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Nachdenklich sah Samantha ihrer Kusine einen Augenblick lang nach. Hermine war noch darin vertieft, Harry und Ron von ihren Eltern zu erzählen. Leise verließ die Hexe ihr Zimmer. Im Flur kam ihr Mrs. Weasley entgegen, mit dem versprochenen Kuchen in den Händen. „Oh, Samantha. Ich habe hier... ähm... einen Kuchen. Ich-...", stammelte die Mutter von sieben Kindern nervös. „Vielen Dank, Mrs. Weasley. Bringen sie ihn doch bitte hinein. Da drin wird er dringender benötigt", erwiderte Sam freundlich. Bevor sie Molly jedoch weitergehen ließ, sagte sie noch: „Übrigens, Mrs. Weasley, es tut mir sehr leid, dass sie wegen mir, soviel Ärger hatten. Ich hoffe, sie waren nicht zu streng mit Ron." „Ach, Kindchen, ist schon gut. Teenager halt. Die müssen gelegentlich Unsinn machen. Fred und George machen den ständig und mit Charlie habe ich schon weitaus schlimmeres durchgemacht", erklärte Molly fröhlich. Dann verschwand sie in Samanthas Zimmer und überraschte die drei Freunde darin mit dem frischgebackenen Kuchen.


	13. Annäherung

Disclaimer: Die Figuren (außer Samantha) gehören nicht mit sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. A.: Erst hört man ewig gar nichts von mir und jetzt geht's schlag auf schlag! ^^ Das nächste Kapitel ist auch schon in der Mache! *stolz guck* ^^

Kapitel XIII

Annäherung

Vorsichtig strich Samantha mit einem Finger über den Nacken des Jungen, der neben ihr auf der Seite lag. Kleine, weißblonde Härchen kitzelten sie leicht. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf der blassen Haut des Jungen, doch Sam konnte nicht innehalten und erkundete weiter den Nacken und wanderte langsam die Wirbelsäule hinab. Deutlich spürte sie, wie sich die Muskeln unter ihrer Hand anspannten. Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust. Er trug kein Hemd und war nur bis zur Hüfte zugedeckt. Plötzlich rührte sich der Körper und erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. Der Junge drehte sich zur ihr um und...

Langsam öffnete Samantha ihre Augen und blickte sich etwas orientierungslos um. Durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge strömte schon das erste Tageslicht hinein. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante. Ein Blick auf die Uhr über ihrer Tür verriet ihr, dass es schon nach acht war. Müde blickte sie zurück in ihr Bett, wo ihr Teddybär stumm lächelnd auf dem Kissen saß. „Dann wollen wir mal aufstehen", sagte sie mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln und erhob sich.

Herzhaft gähnend streckte sie sich vorsichtig und bewegte ihren Kopf in jede Richtung. Sie hatte immer noch Schmerzen, aber längst nicht mehr so starke wie noch vor einigen Wochen. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass es langsam wirklich besser wurde, was sie wohl auch Mrs. Weasleys Heilsalbe zu verdanken hatte, welche sie ihr vor einiger Zeit gegeben hatte.

Seit ihrer Einführung in den Orden des Phönix und der kleinen Party in ihrem Zimmer sind zwei Monate vergangen und in ihrem Haus ist es deutlich ruhiger geworden. Die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens hatten das Black-Haus verlassen. Nur Sirius und Draco waren geblieben. Doch Samantha freute sich über die Gesellschaft.

Noch etwas müde stapfte Samantha, mit frischen Klamotten in der Hand, ins Badezimmer. Während sie ihre Sachen sorgsam auf die kleine Kommode neben der Badewanne legte, fiel ihr Blick in die Duschkabine. Direkt auf etwas sehr großes. Etwas Schwarzes. Ihr Herz begann wie wild zu rasen. Je länger sie darauf starrte, desto besser konnte sie es erkennen. Es bewegte sich.

Mit einem lauten Schrei ließ sie sich in die gegenüberliegende Ecke fallen und presste sich gegen die Wand. Ihre Beine zog sie dabei bis unters Kinn an. Es bewegte sich wieder. Diesmal schneller. „Aaahhhhh!"

Ihr heller Schrei hallte durch das ganze Haus. Erschrocken blickte Sirius in der Küche von seiner Zeitung auf. Draco saß zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Bibliothek in ein Buch vertieft. Wieder ein lauter Schrei. Diesmal weitaus markerschütternder als der erste.

Zitternd drängte sich Samantha in ihre Ecke. Ihr Blick war starr auf das große, schwarze Tier gerichtet, welches sich genüsslich in der Dusche austobte. Konnte es etwa springen? Endlich kam jemand ins Badezimmer. Es war Draco. Panisch blickte er die junge Hexe an. In seiner Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er aufgeregt. Seine Augen suchten nach Einbrechern, Todessern oder nach irgendeiner anderen Gefahr. Zitternd hob Sam ihren Arm.

Sirius stürmte das Bad. Kampfbereit, sollte es die Situation erfordern. Sofort richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Draco. „Was hast du meiner Tochter angetan?", fragte er ungestüm. Verwundert sah der Blondschopf ihn an. „Ich habe ihr gar nichts angetan! Ich bin, genauso wie du, wegen dem Gebrüll hier", entgegnete er.

Sam starrte immer noch auf die Dusche. Es bewegte sich wieder. Diesmal in ihre Richtung. „Mach es weg!", schrie sie aus voller Brust und kniff sich verängstigt die Augen zu. Verblüfft sahen Sirius und Draco sie an. Zitternd zeigte sie auf die Dusche. Als sie entdeckten, wovor die junge Hexe solche Angst hatte, begannen sie beide, lauthals zu lachen. „Das ist doch nur eine Spinne", erklärte Draco amüsiert. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs öffnete er das Fenster und ließ das Getier dadurch hinaus schweben.

Endlich konnte Samantha wieder frei atmen. Vorsichtig half Sirius ihr auf die Beine. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Leib. Seit ihrer Kindheit hatte sie panische Angst vor Spinnen. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich schreie, braucht ihr gefälligst nicht so lange um hier aufzukreuzen", rief sie sauer. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Angsthase bist!", entgegnete Draco herausfordernd. Wie um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie dennoch ein starkes Mädchen war, hieb sie ihm ihre Faust in den rechten Oberarm. Schmerzerfüllt rieb er sich die Stelle.

Vorsichtig warf Sam einen Blick in die Dusche. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass keine Spinnen mehr da waren. Somit konnte sie endlich in Ruhe duschen. Sie bedankte sich flüchtig bei ihren Rettern und scheuchte diese aus ihrem Bad und ihrem Zimmer. Schließlich hatte sie noch immer ihren Schlafanzug an und es war ihr schrecklich peinlich, von den beiden darin gesehen zu werden.

Während sie duschte, dachte sie noch einmal über ihren Traum der vergangenen Nacht nach. Es war so klar gewesen, fast wie die Realität. Einen Moment lang hielt sie beim Einseifen inne und betrachtete ihre Hand. Sie hatte seinen Nacken gestreichelt. Sie konnte praktisch noch immer seine warme Haut an ihren Fingern spüren. Leider war es viel zu schnell zu Ende gegangen. Seit der Party in ihrem Zimmer hatte sie immer öfter solche Träume. Sie wusste genau, wer dieser Junge in ihrem Traum war, auch wenn sie nie sein Gesicht sah.

Der Frühling war erstaunlich schnell über London eingebrochen. Die Sonne schien hell und fröhlich vom Himmel hinab und die ersten Blumen reckten neugierig ihre Hälse. An den Bäumen hingen schon die ersten Blätter und dahinter versteckt, saßen schon die ersten Vögel und trällerten glücklich ihre Lieder. Es wurde wärmer.

Grübelnd nahm Samantha ihren Pullover von der Kommode. Im Winter war es noch sehr einfach für sie gewesen, ihre Verunstaltungen zu verbergen. Doch nun zeigten sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen und Samantha spürte, dass sie nicht ewig in weiten Pullovern herumlaufen konnte. So langsam musste sie sich eine Alternative für die warmen Tage überlegen.

Am Frühstückstisch saß Sirius, wieder in den Tagespropheten vertieft. In Gewohnheit machte Samantha sich ihr Müsli zurecht. Sie vollzog dieses Frühstücksritual schon seit vielen Jahren und die Handgriffe waren ihr mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Sie hätte ihre morgendliche Schüssel Müsli wohl auch blind zubereiten können.

Ihrem Vater gegenüber sitzend aß sie genüsslich. „Steht etwas Interessantes in der Zeitung?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Löffeln. „Nein! Es ist viel interessanter, was nicht drin steht", erwiderte Sirius. „Und was steht nicht drin?", entgegnete seine Tochter mit vollem Mund. „Es steht kein Wort davon drin, dass es mittlerweile Angriffe auf Muggel gab. Es steht auch kein Wort über Voldemort in der Zeitung. Aber eine Hetzjagd gegen Harry und Dumbledore", antwortete Sirius und legte den Tagespropheten beiseite. „Bist du sicher, dass du heute wieder arbeiten willst, Sam? Im Ministerium hat sich einiges geändert und-..." „Ein Grund mehr, warum ich so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Dienst zurückkehren sollte. Vielleicht kann ich denen dort ein wenig auf die Finger klopfen", unterbrach Samantha ihren Vater ungestüm. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sich im Ministerium einiges geändert hatte und dass Todesser dieses unterwanderten. Aber so lange Rufus Scrimgeour Minister war, brauchten sie nichts zu befürchten.

Im Ministerium war nichts mehr so, wie es einmal gewesen war. Die riesige Eingangshalle hatte an Glanz und Glorie verloren. Der Springbrunnen, welcher vor einiger Zeit noch die Mitte der Halle geziert hatte, war vollkommen zerstört und noch nicht repariert worden. Ein erregtes Schaudern überkam Samantha. In dieser Halle hatte Voldemort gestanden. Bis hier hin hatte er es schon geschafft. Wie weit würde er es noch schaffen? Voller Abscheu betrachtete sie den zerstörten Brunnen und trat näher heran. Zitternd ballten sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Jemand musste ihn aufhalten.

„Samantha!" Beinahe erschrocken wandte sich die junge Aurorin von dem Bild der Zerstörung ab und blickte sich um. Mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck kam Kingsley auf sie zu. „Samantha! Du musst verschwinden!", murmelte er halblaut, als er direkt neben ihr stand. Erst jetzt bemerkte Sam, wie sehr sich das Ministerium wirklich verändert hatte. Viele der Gesichter, die sie sah, hatte sie selbst noch vor einiger Zeit ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Voller Entsetzen weiteten sich ihre Augen. Sofort griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, bereit sich zu verteidigen, sollte dies nötig sein.

Kingsley griff nach ihrem Arm. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr sie. Berührungen vertrug sie auf ihrem Narbengewebe noch nicht. Doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen. „Versteck deinen Zauberstab. Du musst hier weg und zwar schnell", murmelte Shacklebolt mit seiner tiefen Stimme. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr Samantha. Einige der Todesser, die nun frei durch diese Hallen liefen, hatten sie erkannt und kamen nun langsam auf sie zu. Schnell steckte sie ihren Zauberstab weg und gemeinsam mit Kingsley versuchte sie den nächsten Kamin zu erreichen. „Können wir nicht einfach disapparieren?", fragte Sam mit zitternder Stimme. „Seit heute Morgen ist das Apparieren nur noch für ausgesuchte Mitarbeiter möglich", erklärte der dunkelhäutige Auror. „Was ist überhaupt passiert?" „Rufus Scrimgeour ist tot. Pius Thicknesse ist jetzt der neue Minister und er hat in der kurzen Zeit, in der er an der Macht ist schon so einiges geändert", erklärte Kingsley und blickte sich immer wieder um. Endlich erreichten sie einen Kamin. „Aber wie ist das passiert?", fragte Sam verzweifelt weiter. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, Rufus war ihr Freund gewesen. „Das erkläre ich dir später. Ruf die anderen zusammen, wir treffen uns heute Abend." Mit diesen Worten schubste er seine junge Freundin in den Kamin. „Aber..." Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch schon züngelten grüne Flammen um ihren Körper und sie verschwand.

Im nächsten Moment befand sie sich in ihrer Bibliothek am Grimmauld Place Nummer zwölf. Noch bevor sie eigentlich begriffen hatte, was passiert war, stand sie schon vor ihrem Kamin und verbarrikadierte ihn mit einigen sehr guten Abwehrzaubern. Diese Zauber hatten sie noch nie in Stich gelassen. Verwundert beobachtete Draco sie dabei. „Ist was passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig. Seine Stimme machte deutlich, dass auch er sich Sorgen machte. Samantha antwortete nicht. Stumm hoffte sie, dass Kingsley nichts passieren würde und dass er dafür sorgen könnte, dass ihr Kamin vom Flohnetzwerk getrennt wurde.

Laut trampelnd und ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Großmutter, die im Treppenflur hing, rannte sie die Treppe hinunter und stürmte in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von Draco und den lauten Schreien ihrer Großmutter. „Dad! Ruf den Orden zusammen! Wir haben große Probleme!", rief sie und blieb aufgeregt in der Tür stehen. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig und kam einige Schritte auf seine Tochter zu. „Der Minister ist tot!", war alles, was sie darauf antworten konnte.

Am Abend trafen die Mitglieder des Phönixordens am Grimmauld Place ein. Kreacher hatte nach langem bitten und betteln von Samantha eingewilligt, für sie alle etwas zu kochen und Getränke zu servieren. Sie selbst schritt schon den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und zermaterte sich den Kopf, was sie nun tun sollte. Kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Ministerium hatte sie eine Nachricht erhalten, mit der Aufforderung, umgehend zu einer Anhörung zu erscheinen. Sie hatte die Nachricht ignoriert. Nun hatte sie keinen Job mehr. Außerdem wurde nach ihr gefahndet. Und alles nur, weil ihre Mutter eine Muggelgeborene gewesen ist.

Mit klopfendem Herzen kam Samantha in die Küche und blickte sich ängstlich um. Erst als sie sah, dass auch Kingsley an dem magisch vergrößerten Tisch saß, beruhigte sie sich etwas und setzte sich ebenfalls. Ihr gegenüber saß Draco. Eine Weile sah Samantha ihn unverblümt an und dachte an den morgendlichen Vorfall mit der Spinne. Er hatte sie geärgert. Bei jedem anderen wäre sie ernsthaft wütend geworden, denn bei ihren Ängsten verstand sie keinen Spaß. Aber bei ihm war sie vollkommen ruhig geblieben. Bis auf den kleinen Hieb auf seinen Arm. Plötzlich wandte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und ihre Blicke trafen sich einen Augenblick lang. Unschuldig lächelte Draco sie an.

Mit einem Räuspern machte Professor Dumbledore auf sich aufmerksam. Die Spannung im Raum konnte man geradezu spüren. Samanthas Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Immer wieder ging ihr Blick in die Runde und sie konnte in den vielen Gesichtern sehen, dass sie alle dasselbe fühlten. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung übergab Dumbledore das Wort an Kingsley. Ohne zu zögern, sprach er aus, was alle dachten: „Wir wussten, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Todesser haben das Ministerium gestürzt und es steht nun unter deren Kontrolle. Es werden Verhöre durchgeführt, um herauszufinden, wer dem dunklen Lord wirklich treu ist und wer nicht. Außerdem werden alle ins Gefängnis gesteckt, die nicht reinen Blutes sind."

„Noch ist Hogwarts sicher, aber auch das wird nicht lange anhalten, wenn wir nicht etwas unternehmen", erklärte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme, „Der Krieg ist schon im Gange. Wir warten nur noch auf die große Schlacht und Hogwarts wird sicher der Austragungsort dafür sein. Doch bis dahin können wir jedem dort Schutz bieten, der welchen möchte." „Der dunkle Lord wird sicher alles versuchen, um schließlich auch Hogwarts einzunehmen", warf Professor Snape ein. „Dessen bin ich mir sicher, Severus. Deshalb sollten wir uns auch bestens darauf vorbereiten. Harry benötigt einen kampferprobten Lehrer, der ihm etwas Nachhilfe gibt. Wir haben immer noch eine Chance zu gewinnen", erwiderte Professor Dumbledore. Samantha bewunderte den alten Mann. Selbst in den schwersten Momenten schien er nicht an Zuversicht zu verlieren.

Tief in Gedanken versunken starrte sie auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Die Situation wurde immer verzwickter und stumm zweifelnd dachte sie darüber nach, ob es überhaupt noch eine Hoffnung gab. Plötzlich hörte sie, wie jemand ihren Namen erwähnte und blickte auf. „Wie bitte?", fragte sie vorsichtig, „ich war gerade in Gedanken." „Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass du für die Ausbildung von Harry sehr gut geeignet wärst", wiederholte Kingsley seine Worte freundlich. Für Samanthas Gedankenverlorenheit hatte er schon lange gelernt, Verständnis aufzubringen. „Was soll ich?", rief sie entsetzt. „Ja, das könnte wirklich gut funktionieren. Sie und Harry verstehen sich sehr gut und sie war bis heute eine ausgezeichnete Aurorin", prahlte Sirius. Sam wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, wogegen sie zuerst protestieren sollte. Gegen die übertriebene Prahlerei ihres Vaters oder gegen den Vorschlag von Kingsley? Bevor sie sich überhaupt äußern konnte, sprach Professor Dumbledore weiter: „Ich finde diese Idee wirklich ausgezeichnet." Daraufhin sahen alle Samantha erwartungsvoll an. Sie war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht, einmal nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Aber andererseits war sie der Meinung, dass sie nicht die Fähigkeit hatte, jemanden zu unterrichten.

Minutenlang schwieg sie und sah aus wie ein Fisch, der gerade aus dem Wasser gezogen worden war. Immer wieder öffnete sie den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder. Hilfe suchend blickte sie sich um – und blieb an Dracos Augen haften. Ermutigend lächelte er sie an. „Okay, ich mach's", antwortete sie schließlich, wobei sie Draco weiterhin ansah.

„Sehr gut!", rief Dumbledore erfreut aus. „Professor, Hogwarts wird sehr viel mehr brauchen, als ein kleines Mädchen." Severus Snape sprach langsam und seine Stimme floss durch die Luft wie Öl. „Das ‚kleine' nehme ich ihnen übel", entgegnete Samantha energisch. Natürlich hatte der Lehrer der Zaubertränke recht mit diesem Einwand. Sie selbst hatte schon darüber nachgedacht. Aber die Hexe war einfach etwas empfindlich, was ihre Größe anging. Außerdem sind 1,60m keinesfalls klein. Dumbledore gab Snapes Bedenken Recht. Sie brauchten weitaus mehr Schutz als nur ein paar Abwehrzauber.

Bis spät in die Nacht hinein diskutierten sie über einen geeigneten Sicherheitsplan für Hogwarts, bevor sie sich endgültig einig waren. Müde stieg Samantha die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf. In zwei Tagen würde sie im Zug nach Hogwarts sitzen. Sie stellte sich vor, wie dieser Ort aussehen könnte. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge bildeten sich grüne Wiesen, große Wälder und ein riesiges Gebäude, das einem Internat glich. Sie lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie über die Wiesen spazierte.

Plötzlich wurde sie jedoch jäh aus ihren Vorstellungen gerissen. Draco war ihr nach gegangen und hatte sie mehrmals gerufen. Verwundert drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Stimmt was nicht? Wenn es schon wieder um den Unterricht für Harry geht, sag ihnen, dass ich nächste Woche einen Bericht abliefern werde. Aber jetzt muss ich echt ins Bett", sagte Sam. Ihre Augen waren schon ganz klein und nur noch mit Mühe konnte sie sie auf halten.

Plötzlich jedoch war sie wieder hellwach. Ohne ein Wort der Warnung packte Draco sie am Oberarm und zog sie an sich heran. Zärtlich drückte er seine Lippen gegen ihre und küsste sie. Sanft öffnete er ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge. Spielerisch erkundete er ihren Mund. Spielte mit ihrer Zunge. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich. Rasend schnell schlug Samanthas Herz. Obwohl er sie so festhielt, spürte sie keinen Schmerz. Sie schwebte. In ihrem Kopf drehte es sich plötzlich. Schmetterlinge durchströmten ihren ganzen Körper. Schüchtern erwiderte sie den Kuss. Spielte mit seiner Zunge. Streichelte sie sanft.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit trennten sie sich voneinander. Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, stand Samantha da. Ihre Knie zitterten und drohten, jeden Augenblick nachzugeben. „Gute Nacht, Samantha", flüsterte Draco mit sanfter Stimme. Dann verschwand er in sein Zimmer. „Gute Nacht", hauchte Samantha zittrig. Endlich konnte sie ihre Beine überreden, sich wieder zu bewegen. Langsam ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Sie dachte nicht mehr an Hogwarts. Sie vergaß sogar, sich umzuziehen. Sie legte sich einfach auf ihr Bett und wickelte sich in ihre Decke. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so liebevoll geküsst worden. Sehnsüchtig dachte sie daran. Ihre Lippen waren noch feucht. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihrer Zunge darüber. Sie konnte ihn immer noch schmecken. Sie schloss ihre Augen und sah ihn deutlich vor sich. Sie konnte ihn noch riechen. Süß und männlich zugleich. Seine Wärme war noch überall und hüllte sie in einen Wattebausch. Ihr Herz begann von neuem wie wild zu schlagen. Tief atmete sie ein und aus und wünschte sich, dass es noch einmal passieren würde.


	14. Offenbarung

Disclaimer: Die Figuren (außer Samantha Black) gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen!

Anm. d. A.: Leider hat es doch etwas länger gedauert, aber dieses Kapitel war sehr wichtig für mich. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Kapitel XIV

Offenbarung

Es war schon Mittag, als Samantha in die Küche kam. So gut wie in der vergangenen Nacht hatte sie seit ihrer Folterung nicht mehr geschlafen. Keine Schmerzen. Keine Albträume. Einfach nur ein wohlig warmes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl wie tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Nun saß sie am Küchentisch, den Kopf in die eine Hand gestützt und träumte weiter vor sich hin. Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie Kreacher ihr einen großen Teller mit Möhreneintopf vor die Nase stellte und auch nicht, wie Draco in die Küche kam und sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Verträumt starrte sie weiter vor sich hin.

„Hast du schon deine Koffer gepackt, Samantha?" Brutal wurde sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit gezogen. Ihre Koffer. Fast hätte sie vollkommen vergessen, dass sie am nächsten Tag abreisen musste. Doch was würde aus Draco werden? Sie hatte sich in diesen Jungen verliebt. Endlich hatte sie sich mal in einen Jungen verliebt, der auch echtes Interesse für sie zu haben schien. Und nun musste sie ihn in ihrem Haus alleine lassen, um einigen Teenagern beizubringen, wie sie sich richtig verteidigen konnten. Was sollte denn jetzt nur aus dieser Romanze werden? Plötzlich sank ihr das Herz, schwer wie ein Stein, in die Hose.

„Ich bin schon fertig mit Packen. Ich muss nur noch ein paar Sachen einkaufen", antwortete Draco plötzlich. Verwundert sah Samantha ihn an und er schenkte ihr ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, welches ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ. „Wo willst du denn hin, Draco?", fragte Sirius verblüfft. „Nach Hogwarts. Ich habe Dumbledore um Asyl gebeten." Asyl? In Samanthas Kopf drehte sich alles. Plötzlich merkte sie, dass sie diesen Jungen überhaupt nicht kannte. Warum brauchte er Asyl? Auf einmal wunderte sie sich auch darüber, warum er überhaupt in ihrem Haus war. Soviel sie wusste, hatte die Familie Malfoy ein großes Anwesen.

Unbehagliche Stille hatte sich über den Essenstisch ausgebreitet. „Ich muss auch noch einkaufen", sagte Samantha plötzlich. Lächelnd meinte Draco, dass sie dann doch zusammen gehen könnten. „Sehr gerne. Allerdings gehe ich nicht in der Winkelgasse einkaufen, sondern im Muggellondon", erwiderte sie auf das Angebot. Die Enttäuschung war in seinen Augen deutlich zu erkennen, dennoch lächelte er. „Dann sehen wir uns halt heute Abend", murmelte er leise und Sams Herz machte einen Luftsprung.

Warm schien die Sonne auf die Erde nieder. Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich. Es war ein Frühlingstag, wie er im Buche stand. Samantha genoss es sehr, an einem so schönen Tag durch die Straßen Londons zu gehen. Seit Monaten war sie nicht mehr auf Shoppingtour gegangen. Jetzt merkte sie erst, wie sehr es ihr gefehlt hatte. Immer wieder sah sie in die Schaufenster und begutachtete die neueste Mode. Gelegentlich ging sie auch in einen Laden hinein und sah sich etwas um, doch jedes Mal kam sie mit leeren Händen wieder heraus.

Nach zwei Stunden hatte sie noch immer nichts für sich gefunden. Langsam deprimierte sie diese erfolglose Einkaufstour etwas. Eigentlich hatte sie schon einige sehr schöne Sachen gesehen. Sachen, die sie sich vor einem halben Jahr auch noch gekauft hätte. Shirts mit kurzen Ärmeln, Tops mit Spaghettiträgern oder ohne Träger, rückenfreie Kleider. Doch nun zog sie so etwas nicht mehr an. Das konnte sie einfach nicht mehr.

Am Nachmittag gönnte sich Sam einen Cappuccino in einem kleinen, italienischen Café. Grübelnd saß sie an einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke und rührte in ihrem Getränk herum. Mit schwerem Herzen dachte sie an ihre gute Freundin Sarah, welche sie seit dem Abschussball nur noch selten gesehen hatte. In ihrer Schulzeit waren sie oft zusammen auf Shoppingtour gegangen und sie waren immer mit prall gefüllten Einkaufstüten zurückgekehrt. Mit einem kleinen Schrecken wurde ihr plötzlich klar, dass dies auch das Café war, in welchem die beiden immer zusammen gesessen und über Gott und die Welt gesprochen hatten. Sam vermisste diese Zeiten. Sie waren unbeschwerter, einfacher und auch um einiges glücklicher gewesen.

Traurig starrte sie in ihren Cappuccino und murmelte leise vor sich hin:„Wenn Sarah jetzt hier wäre, hätten wir schon längst etwas Schönes gefunden." ‚Vielleicht auch nicht', antwortete ein kleines Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf auf diese Behauptung. ‚Für einen so verunstalteten Körper gibt es einfach nichts Schönes anzuziehen.' Sam schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich so von diesen Gedanken zu befreien. Dann nahm sie ihren Cappuccino und leerte die Tasse in zwei Zügen. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit stellte sie die Tasse ab. „Schluss mit Trübsalblasen. Es wird Zeit, dass ich wieder ein normales Leben führe."

Nachdem sie gezahlt und ein ordentliches Trinkgeld gegeben hatte, machte sie sich erneut daran, die Geschäfte zu durchstöbern. Sie war ein junges, hübsches Mädchen, sie musste einfach etwas finden. Außerdem war sie im Besitz einer Kreditkarte, dem Traum einer jeden Frau, da wäre es eine Schande, wenn sie nicht wenigstens eine prall gefüllte Einkaufstüte nach Hause brächte. Wild entschlossen, etwas zu kaufen, ging sie in ein kleines Geschäft, welches sich auf Mode für Damen spezialisiert hatte. Im Schaufenster hatte Samantha ein wirklich sehr hübsches Oberteil mit langen Ärmeln gesehen, welches sie nun gerne anprobieren wollte.

Im Laden wurde sie von einer kühlen Brise überrascht. Obwohl es noch kein Sommer war, sondern lediglich der Frühling langsam anfing und draußen angenehme fünfzehn Grad herrschten, war die Klimaanlage eingeschaltet worden. Das Geschäft selbst strahlte etwas aus, was jeden Kunden fühlen ließ, dass er willkommen war. Überall standen Spiegel, in welchen man sich betrachten konnte. Es gab sogar eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit zwei großen, roten Sesseln, die geradezu dazu einluden, sich hinzusetzen und eine Pause zu machen. Davor stand ein kleines, rechteckiges Tischchen mit einem weißen Deckchen.

Einen Augenblick blieb Samantha regungslos stehen und ließ das Ambiente auf sich wirken. Plötzlich wurde sie jedoch jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Hallo Samantha! Schön dich zu sehen!", rief eine männliche Stimme fröhlich. Verwundert wandte sich die junge Hexe um und sah direkt in das Gesicht der Person, die sie angesprochen hatte. „Michael? Michael Walton?", stieß sie voller Überraschung aus. Der junge, gut aussehende Mann nickte mit einem breiten Lächeln. Einen Moment lang blieb es still zwischen den beiden. Eine einvernehmliche Stille, in welcher jeder seinen gegenüber genauer begutachtete und seine nächsten Worte wohl überlegte. „Du siehst großartig aus, Schätzchen!", rief Michael plötzlich, nachdem er seinen Blick zweimal über ihre Figur wandern gelassen hatte. Sam errötete leicht bei diesem Kompliment und brachte nur ein leises „Danke" hervor.

„Es muss Jahre her sein, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen. Du musst mir alles erzählen! Wie geht es dir? Was machst du? Wieso sehe ich dich nicht öfter?" Die Worte sprudelten einfach aus Michael heraus, woraufhin Samantha amüsiert lachen musste. Der Junge war in seiner Schulzeit schon eine regelrechte Labertasche gewesen und wenn er etwas wissen wollte, dann bekam er es meistens auch aus der Person heraus. „Nicht so schnell, Micky! Ich erzähl dir gern alles, was du wissen willst", antwortete die Hexe schließlich. „Sehr gut! Susan? Bring uns doch bitte eine Flasche Sekt!", rief er seiner Kollegin zu, welche gerade an der Kasse beschäftigt war, und zog seine Freundin zu den gemütlichen Sesseln.

Während sie auf den Sekt warteten, wurde Samantha erneut von Fragen durchlöchert. „Also, Sammy? Was machst du jetzt so?" Neugierig und mit leuchtenden Augen sah Michael sie an. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken antwortete sie: „Ich arbeite bei der Regierung und muss für einige Zeit verreisen." Es war im Grunde genommen noch nicht einmal gelogen. Sie arbeitete schließlich für eine Regierung, nur für welche verheimlichte sie. „Das ist ja großartig! Ich wusste schon immer, dass aus dir etwas Besonderes werden würde!", stieß Michael fröhlich. Die Flasche Sekt und zwei Gläser wurden gebracht und sogleich wurde beiden eingegossen.

„Auf ein lang erwartetes Wiedersehen!", rief Micky mit einem breiten Lächeln und mit einem leisen ‚Kling' stießen sie an. Der Sekt schmeckte sehr gut, wie Samantha feststellen musste. Er war etwas süßlich und kribbelte fröhlich auf ihrer Zunge. „Wieso lang erwartet, Micky?", fragte Sam und blickte ihrem alten Freund in die Augen. „Ach, Süße, ich vermisse manchmal die alten Zeiten. Shopping, Kino oder einfach nur zusammensitzen und eine Flasche Sekt köpfen", antwortete dieser. Die Hexe konnte ihm das gut nachfühlen. Auch sie vermisste diese Zeiten des Öfteren. Neben Sarah war Michael ihr bester Freund gewesen. Als sie in seine Klasse gekommen war, hatte sie sich anfangs sogar etwas in ihn verliebt gehabt. Doch sie hatte sehr schnell herausgefunden, dass er nicht gerade auf Mädchen stand.

„Na ja, das Shoppen wirst du doch sicher nicht so sehr vermissen! Immerhin arbeitest du in diesem wundervollen Laden", sagte Sam und ließ ihren Blick erneut durch den Laden schweifen. „Ich arbeite hier nicht", erwiderte er nur und erntete von seiner Freundin einen überraschten Blick, „Er gehört mir!" „Ist das dein Ernst? Ich meine, du hast ja schon in der Schule immer gesagt, dass du deinen eigenen Laden haben wolltest!", rief Sam begeistert aus. „Ja, weißt du, mein Großvater starb kurz nach unserem Abschluss und er hatte mir eine Menge Geld hinterlassen. Das hatte ich sehr gut angelegt und während die Zeit für mich arbeitete, besuchte ich ein Wirtschaftsstudium. Vor ein paar Monaten machten ich den Laden hier auf!", erklärte Michael und seine Augen leuchteten, während er erzählte. „Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass dieser Laden dir gehört, werde ich hier öfter auftauchen, mein Freund. Damit musst du nun rechnen!", drohte Sam mit einem spielerischen Augenzwinkern.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: Ich sehe dich an und weiß schon genau, was ich dir gerne anziehen würde. Aber du suchst doch sicher auch etwas bestimmtes, also schieß los!", meinte Micky plötzlich und leerte sein Sektglas. Bevor Samantha antworten konnte, trank sie auch ihr Glas leer und nutzte die aufkeimende Stille, um darüber nachzudenken, was sie nun als nächstes tun sollte. Michael war seit Jahren ihr Freund, auch wenn der Kontakt seit dem Abschluss nachgelassen hatte. Sie fühlte, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

Nachdem ihr Glas erneut aufgefüllt worden war, stellte sie es beiseite und lehnte sich nervös nach vorne. Ihre Unterarme legte sie auf ihre Beine und begann nervös an ihrem Ärmel zu spielen. Sofort spürte Michael, dass etwas nicht stimmte und lehnte sich ebenfalls, mit einem besorgten Blick, vor. „Ich habe bisher mit noch niemanden darüber gesprochen und ich kann es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht", versuchte sie leise und mit zittriger Stimme zu erklären. Ermutigend nahm Micky ihre Hände in die seine und drückte sie leicht. Tief atmete Samantha ein und aus, dann zog sie den Ärmel ihres linken Arms etwas hoch und offenbarte ihre Narben. Schockiert zuckte ihr Gegenüber zusammen und sie verbarg ihre Verunstaltung schnell wieder. „Wer hat dir das angetan? Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme und hielt wieder ihre Hände. Sie zitterte. Er war der erste, dem sie freiwillig ihre Narben gezeigt hatte und es fühlte sich irgendwie eigenartig an. Teilweise wie eine Befreiung, als wäre eine Last von ihr genommen worden. Aber auch bedrückend. „Ich kann dir das nicht erzählen. Irgendwann vielleicht, aber noch nicht jetzt. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass ich diese Narben auf den ganzen Armen und dem Rücken habe", erklärte sie und ihre Stimme bebte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die sich einfach ungefragt einen Weg ins Freie bahnten. Um den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals wieder hinunterschlucken zu können, nahm sie einen großen Schluck Sekt. Erstaunlicherweise half das sogar sehr gut. „Also, Michael, ich brauche einen neuen Stil. Ich kann nicht mehr in kurzen Sachen herumlaufen, die Zeiten sind vorbei. Was empfiehlst du mir?", sagte sie schließlich mit neuer Kraft in der Stimme. Entschlossen nickte Michael. Er erhob sich von seinem Sessel und zog Sam von ihrem Sitzplatz und zu dem ersten Kleiderständer.

Samantha war glücklich darüber, dass er keine weiteren Fragen stellte und auch darüber, dass er ihr half. „Süße, es soll dieses Jahr wieder einen besonders heißen Sommer geben. Deshalb brauchst du auch ein paar leichte Sachen", erklärte er ihr. Während er sprach nahm er immer wieder verschiedene Kleidungsstücke von den Ständern und begutachtete sie eingehend. Manche hing er direkt wieder zurück, andere drückte er seiner Freundin in die Arme.

Michael hielt in seiner Suche erst inne, als Samantha schon sehr viel mehr in den Armen hielt, als sie eigentlich überhaupt tragen konnte. Nach einem kurzen, besorgten Blick auf Samantha, wandte er sich an seine Angestellte: „Susan, du kannst Feierabend machen. Wir schließen für heute. Lass nur, die Kasse mache ich gleich. Einen schönen Abend noch!" Mit einem glücklichen Danke verließ Susan, welche eine junge Asiatin mit langen schwarzen Haaren war, den Laden. „Gehen dir nicht eine Menge Kunden flöten, wenn du jetzt schließt?", fragte Sam besorgt, doch Michael verneinte dies. „Die meisten kommen vormittags. Und jetzt geh ab in die Umkleide, ich will dich in den Sachen sehen", entgegnete er und schloss die Ladentür ab.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Samantha damit, verschiedene Kleidungsstücke an- und wieder auszuziehen. Von den meisten Sachen war sie wirklich begeistert und der Stapel, welcher den Titel „Das kauf ich auf jeden Fall" trug, wurde immer höher. Schließlich waren auch ein paar kurzärmelige Teile dabei, sogar ein sehr schönes, himmelblaues Kleid. Etwas argwöhnisch begutachtete Sam sich im Spiegel. Die vielen Narben an ihren Armen minderten die Schönheit des Kleides, doch auch dafür hatte Michael eine Idee. Er trug verschiedene Strickjacken und Sommerjacken zusammen. „Wenn du im Sommer raus gehst, ziehst du einfach eine von den Jacken über, dann kann niemand mehr deine Narben sehen. Der Stoff ist wirklich sehr dünn, was bedeutet, dass dir auch nicht allzu heiß werden wird. Und wenn du wieder in deiner Wohnung bist, ziehst du einfach die Jacke aus und kannst dich etwas abkühlen. Oh, und hier ist noch ein wundervoller Hut, der wirklich ausgezeichnet dazu passt."

Samanthas Herz machte richtige Luftsprünge. Sie sah wirklich wundervoll in diesen Sachen aus und niemand konnte ihre Narben entdeckten. Voller Dankbarkeit umarmte sie ihren Freund, nachdem sie alles bezahlt hatte. Es war weitaus mehr, als sie ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte auszugeben, aber es hatte sich wirklich gelohnt. „Oh man! Ich brauch ein Taxi, um das alles nach Hause zu schaffen. Und am besten auch gleich drei starke Männer, die mir beim Tragen helfen", witzelte die Hexe, „Michael, ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar für deine Hilfe!" „Ach, Süße, ist doch gern geschehen! Meld dich einfach mal wieder öfter bei mir und wir sind quitt!", erwiderte der junge Mann mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Das verspreche ich dir!", antwortete Sam. Michael half ihr noch, die vielen Tüten und Schachteln ins Taxi zu tragen, dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander mit einer innigen Umarmung, wie sie nur beste Freunde miteinander teilten.

Zuhause angekommen, musste Samantha dem Fahrer erst einmal bedeuten, einen Augenblick zu warten, damit sie jemanden holen konnte, der ihr beim Tragen helfen sollte. Im Haus warteten schon alle ganz ungeduldig auf ihre Ankunft. Ohne lange Erklärungen rief sie nur, dass Tonks, Remus und Draco raus kommen und ihr beim Tragen helfen sollten. Ihre Kusine fackelte nicht lange und war als erste bei dem schwarzen Wagen. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht nahm sie, soviel sie tragen konnte und brachte es ins Haus. Als der Wagen endlich leer war, bezahlte Samantha den Taxifahrer und gab ihm auch ein saftiges Trinkgeld.

„Mensch, Kusinchen, da hast du aber zugelangt in den Geschäften. Wehe ich darf mir nichts ausleihen", rief Tonks grinsend und stellte die letzte Tüte im Flur ab. „Schade, dass du etwas größer bist als ich, sonst würde ich das gerne machen. Aber so musst du dich wohl damit abfinden, mich in diesen schönen Sachen bestaunen zu dürfen", entgegnete Sam und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, weil sie ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. Tonks zwinkerte ihrer Kusine liebevoll zu, dann verschwand sie mit Remus wieder in der Küche. „Da warst du ja wirklich fleißig", raunte eine sanfte, männliche Stimme an Samanthas Ohr. Sofort schlug ihr Herz etwas schneller und eine angenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus. Sie wollte sich umdrehen. Ihm in die hellgrauen Augen sehen. Doch bevor sie das konnte, erschien Kreacher und zerstörte die romantische Stimmung. Etwas verdrießlich gab sie Kreacher die Aufgabe, all die neuen Sachen in ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Mit einem ‚Plop' und so vielen Taschen wie möglich in den Händen, verschwand der kleine Hauself wieder und Samantha konnte sich endlich Draco zuwenden. Langsam drehte sie sich um... doch der gut aussehende Blondschopf war verschwunden.

Mürrisch stieg Samantha die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf, wo sie endlich ihren Koffer packen wollte. Selbstverständlich sollte alles mitkommen, was sie an diesem Tag gekauft hatte. Während sie alles sorgsam und vorsichtig in ihren großen Reisekoffer aus Plastik packte, welcher überhaupt nicht wie der Koffer eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe aussah, dachte sie über Draco nach. Er war ihr gerade im Hausflur wieder ganz nahe gekommen. Vor dem Kuss am vergangenen Abend hatte es schon öfters solche Situationen gegeben. Eine zufällige Berührung hier, ein flüchtiger Blick dort. Hoffentlich spielte er nicht einfach nur mit ihr. Das würde der jungen Hexe wahrscheinlich endgültig den Glauben an die Menschlichkeit nehmen.

Sie schaffte es, alles in dem Koffer zu verstauen. Sogar die vielen Hutschachteln, welche sie einfach mit einem Zauber etwas schrumpfte, damit sie nicht soviel Platz wegnahmen. Nun widmete sie sich ihrem Kleiderschrank zu, denn es war an der Zeit, ein paar der alten Sachen, und somit deren Erinnerungen, rauszuschmeißen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen öffnete sie den Schrank und zog ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen heraus und warf diese auf den Fußboden. Die Sachen waren nicht kaputt. Sie waren nicht verschlissen und keine einzige Motte hatte sich an ihnen vergangen. Sie waren einfach nur unpassend geworden. ‚Andererseits', so dachte Samantha, ‚könnte ich auch einige dieser Sachen behalten. Schließlich habe ich jetzt diese neuen Jacken, die ich darüber anziehen könnte.' Doch sie warf einfach weiter alles auf einen Haufen.

Inzwischen schlich Draco leise ins Zimmer. Er hatte mehrmals angeklopft, jedoch keine Antwort erhalten. Aus Sorge und auch aus Neugier lehnte er sich nun leise an den Schreibtisch. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete Samantha stumm.

Diese hielt in ihrer Bewegung plötzlich inne. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ihr blaues Abschlussballkleid. Bilder von diesem schönen Abend erschienen plötzlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Wie sie mit Daniel tanzte. Wie sie mit Sarah und Michael fröhlich Punsch trank. Die vielen Fotos, die Ted und Andromeda geschossen hatten.

Besorgt legte Draco den Kopf etwas schief. Samantha hielt ein sehr schönes, blaues Kleid in der Hand. Ihr Blick ging plötzlich ins Leere. Schließlich schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf und warf auch dieses auf den immer größer werdenden Haufen. Das konnte er nicht mehr länger mit ansehen. Er musste eingreifen. „Wieso willst du das wegwerfen?", fragte er mit fester Stimme.

Erschrocken entfuhr Samantha ein kleiner Aufschrei und mit geweiteten Augen sah sie Draco an. „Wie lange stehst du schon da?", fragte sie entsetzt. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals und sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Lange genug. Also, warum willst du das schöne Kleid wegwerfen?", entgegnete er ernst. Sein Blick schien Sam zu durchbohren und nur mit größter Mühe konnte sie ihm standhalten. „Weil ich es nicht mehr anziehe", antwortete sie schließlich und es kostete ihr viel Kraft, damit ihre Stimme genauso ernst wie seine klang.

Entschlossen nicht weiter auf dieses Thema einzugehen, wandte sich Samantha wieder dem Inhalt ihres Schranks zu. Doch für Draco war dieses Gespräch wohl noch nicht beendet. „Warum ziehst du es nicht mehr an? Es ist sehr schön", wandte Draco ein. Die junge Hexe erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Plötzlich tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge hunderte verschiedene Bilder auf. Bilder, in welchen sie dieses Kleid trug und glücklich gewesen war. Bilder von ihrer Folterung. Bilder von ihren Freunden. Bilder von ihrem Peiniger. Ihre Hände wurden feucht und Angstschweiß perlte sich auf ihrer Stirn. Ihr Herz raste. Ihre Atmung war nur noch ein Ringen nach Luft. Fest kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Weil... weil...", stammelte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch. Sie wollte ihm eine Antwort geben. Sie wollte es wirklich. Aber sie konnte es einfach nicht. Die Worte blieben einfach irgendwo zwischen ihrem Mund und ihrem Bewusstsein stecken. Sie kamen nicht heraus.

Vorsichtig ging Draco ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. Er spürte, dass wenn er es jetzt richtig anstellte, würde sie endlich von diesem Vorfall sprechen. Vielleicht könnte sie dann endlich loslassen. „Warum? Warum, Samantha? Warum willst du diese schönen Sachen wegwerfen?" Seine Stimme klang kalt und ernst. Er selbst erschrak davor, aber es musste einfach sein. Irgendjemand musste sie einfach zum Reden bringen, auch wenn es schwer war.

Samantha krallte sich an der Schranktür fest. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Kontrolle über sich zurückzuerlangen. Doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Dracos Stimme hallte in ihren Ohren wieder. Warum? Ja, warum? Das war doch eigentlich genau die Frage, die sie sich auch schon seit Monaten immer wieder stellte. Warum? Sie wusste nicht wie, doch plötzlich bewegten sich ihre Lippen und sie hörte sich sagen: „Warum?" „Ja, Samantha! Warum?", erwiderte Draco mit fester Stimme. Er war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, doch traute er sich noch nicht, sich ihr weiter zu nähern.

Plötzlich verschwand das Zittern. Ihr Herz beruhigte sich. Es war wie damals, als sie, nach der ersten Vollmondnacht mit Remus, mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Plötzlich war sie vollkommen klar im Kopf. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte ins Leere. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielte sich noch einmal die ganze Szene ab. Wie sie Greyback hinterher appariert war. Wie sie plötzlich in dem Wohnzimmer stand, umzingelt von Todessern. „Warum bin ich damals nicht einfach wieder disappariert, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte?", fragte sie leise. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf. Sie sah, wie sie ihren Zauberstab fallen ließ. „Warum habe ich mich nicht gewehrt, anstatt einfach aufzugeben?" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und gewann an Stärke.

Dann sah sie sich. Als würde sie direkt vor sich selbst stehen. Sie, wie sie an diesen Pfählen gefesselt war. Ihr Körper geschändet. Ihr Gesicht verprügelt. Überall Blut und Schweiß. Der Boden nur mit altem Stroh ausgelegt. Es stank nach Schweiß und Urin. Langsam hob ihr Selbst, welches so da hing, den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich. „Warum bin ich an diesem Ort nicht einfach gestorben?"

Die letzte Frage hatte sie laut geschrieen. Sie war herumgewirbelt und starrte Draco nun mit Tränen verhangenem Blick an. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Warum? Warum bin ich dort nicht einfach gestorben?", rief sie immer wieder. Ihre Stimme bebte. Tränen flossen in Bächen ihre Wangen hinab. Mit einem lauten Schluchzen fiel sie auf die Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Vorsichtig legte Draco seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich bin froh, dass du dort nicht gestorben bist", murmelte er leise und streichelte ihr kurzes Haar, welches sich vollkommen schwarz verfärbt hatte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich Samantha wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Inzwischen jedoch hielt Draco sie fest in seinen Armen. Sanft streichelte er ihr Haar und wiegte sie langsam vor und zurück. „Was haben sie dir angetan, Sam?", fragte er vorsichtig, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Er fürchtete sich beinahe vor der Antwort.

Langsam füllte Sam ihre Lungen mit Luft. Dann begann sie zu erzählen. Sie versuchte dabei keine Details auszulassen. Immer wieder geriet sie ins Stocken und machte kurze Pausen, um weder den Faden noch ihre Fassung zu verlieren. Sie versuchte die Ereignisse so genau wie möglich zu schildern. Welche Schmerzen sie gehabt hatte. Welche Gedanken ihr durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Sie erzählte Draco sogar, dass sie die Hoffnung schon längst aufgegeben und ihr Leben abgeschrieben hatte. Immer wieder drückte Draco sie fest an sich.

Plötzlich hielt sie in ihren Erzählungen inne. Draco gab ihr einen Moment, bevor er vorsichtig fragte, was dann passiert war. „Dann war es plötzlich vorbei", antwortete sie mit schwacher Stimme. Ihr Blick ging wieder ins Leere und der junge Zauberer spürte, dass sie wieder an diesem schrecklichen Ort war. „Es war vorbei? Du meinst, du bist gerettet worden?", hakte er nach. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, es war einfach nur vorbei. Niemand kam mehr, um mich zu quälen. Drei Tage war ich einfach in diesem Loch vergessen worden", entgegnete sie. „Und was geschah dann?", fragte der Blondschopf vorsichtig.

Samantha schwieg einen Augenblick, um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Dann antwortete sie langsam: „Ich hatte endgültig aufgegeben. Wäre er gekommen, ich hätte den Tod begrüßt wie einen alten Freund. Doch stattdessen öffnete sich eines Abends die Kerkertür. Ein Arm mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand schob sich hinein. Der Rest des Körpers blieb im Verborgenen. Und ich wurde wütend. Ich dachte, mein Peiniger wollte mich töten. Ich schrie ihn an. Nannte ihn einen Feigling." Sie stockte. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf und sah Draco an. „Doch er tötete mich nicht. Er befreite mich." Langsam wandte sie sich wieder um und starrte vor sich hin. „Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und öffnete meine Fesseln. Dann sagte er, dass mein Zauberstab im Kellerflur liegen würde und ich so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollte."

Draco zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Übelkeit überkam ihn und er wurde noch blasser als er ohnehin schon war. Das letzte, was Samantha erzählte, bekam er nicht mehr mit. In seinen Ohren surrte es plötzlich. Seine Gedanken schwirrten unaufhörlich im Kreis und ihm wurde schwindelig. Um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, klammerte er sich fester an die junge Hexe.

„Geht es dir gut, Draco?", fragte Sam vorsichtig, als sie spürte, wie er zu zittern begann. Sofort fing er sich wieder und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Das sollte ich wohl besser dich fragen. Wie fühlst du dich jetzt, nachdem du mir alles erzählt hast?", erwiderte er sanft. Einen Augenblick fühlte sie in sich hinein. Ihre Seele hatte endlich Ruhe. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln antwortete sie: „Mir geht es gut." Sanft schmiegte sie sich an Draco und legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Sie spürte seine wunderbare Wärme und hörte sein Herz schlagen. Es hatte wirklich erstaunlich gut getan, all das einmal laut auszusprechen.

Draco strich sanft über ihr Haar, welches langsam wieder einen fröhlicheren Farbton annahm. Er hielt sie fest, drückte sie sanft an sich. Er mochte sie. In ihrer Nähe spürte er das gewisse Etwas. Herzklopfen. Warme Gedanken. Das Gefühl von Glück. Das Gefühl, gemocht zu werden. Er wollte das nicht zerstören. Vorsichtig drückte er sie etwas fester an sich. Er durfte das nicht zerstören. Also musste er es für sich behalten. Es sollte sein Geheimnis bleiben. Zumindest für eine Weile. Denn jetzt würde sie es wohl noch nicht verkraften, dass er es war, der sie damals gerettet hatte.


	15. Auf nach Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren (außer Samantha Black) gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und will auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. A.: Ein neues Kapitel, ein neues Glück. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die Kapitel immer länger werden, aber ich hoffe, das ist kein Problem für euch!

An Stroiner: Verflixt! Ich bin durchschaubar geworden! ^^

Kapitel XV

Auf nach Hogwarts

In ihrem Abendessen stochernd, welches aus einem gemischten Salat und einer Fleischpastete bestand, ließ Samantha den Tag noch einmal vor ihrem geistigen Auge Revue passieren. Sie hatte einen sehr schönen Nachmittag mit ihrem alten Freund Michael Walton verbracht und dabei sehr viel eingekauft. Dann hatte sie ihren Koffer gepackt. Sie hatte versucht, ihren Schrank auszumisten, doch alles, was sie ursprünglich wegwerfen wollte, hatte sie mittlerweile wieder zurückgepackt. Und sie hatte Draco Malfoy von ihrer Folterung erzählt. Er hatte ihr beigestanden, hatte sie in den Arm genommen und sie liebevoll getröstet. Vorsichtig blickte sie zu Draco auf, welcher ihr gegenüber saß. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sanft lächelte sie ihm zu.

Sirius räusperte sich lautstark und riss die junge Hexe damit aus ihren Gedanken. „Vielleicht solltest du mal zu einem Arzt gehen, Dad", sagte sie mürrisch und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Seit sich so etwas wie eine Beziehung zwischen Draco und Samantha anbahnte, tat ihr Vater einfach alles, um dies zu verhindern. Er beobachtete seine Tochter mit Argusaugen und immer, wenn sie mit Draco Blickkontakt hatte, fand er einen Weg, ihn zu unterbrechen, meistens durch ein lautstarkes Räuspern. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst, Sam", erwiderte der Mann mit lockigem Haar scheinheilig.

„Da du ja hier bleibst, Dad, habe ich eine kleine Liste an Aufgaben für dich. Ich schreib dir gleich nach dem Essen alles auf", erklärte Samantha und stopfte sich den Mund mit Salat voll, um sich aus einer Diskussion mit ihrem Vater raus zu winden. Etwas verblüfft sah Sirius seine Tochter an. „Was denn für Aufgaben?", fragte er argwöhnisch. Die junge Hexe kaute in aller Ruhe ihren Bissen gut durch und schluckte ihn hinunter, bevor sie antwortete: „Geschäftliche Dinge, damit ich nicht wiederkomme und einen Haufen Mahnungen oder Vorladungen hier liegen habe! Deine wichtigste Aufgabe wird es sein, mir meine Post nach Hogwarts nachzuschicken. Ich habe Kreacher schon Bescheid gesagt, er geht morgen los und besorgt eine Eule." „Nicht, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte, aber kannst du dir die Post nicht direkt nach Hogwarts schicken lassen?", fragte Sirius verwundert. Samantha lächelte milde. „Würde ich ja gerne! Aber der Muggelpostbote kommt leider nicht an Hogwarts vorbei, soviel ich weiß!", antwortete sie und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Essen.

Sie aß den Rest ihres Salats und schob dann den Teller weg, die Fleischpastete vollkommen unberührt. Ihr Appetit schwand immer mehr und nervös blickte sie immer wieder zur Küchenuhr. Seufzend stellte sie fest, dass es schon halb zehn war und erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz. „Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen einpacken", murmelte sie halblaut und verschwand aus der Küche. Sirius und Remus sahen ihr mit einem besorgten Blick nach. „Die Arme! Sie ist ganz schön nervös", lächelte Tonks über ihrem Essen. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Remus etwas ungläubig, „soweit ich mich erinnern kann, war sie noch nie nervös. Nicht mal vor ihren großen Fußballspielen." „Ich kenne sie halt etwas besser als du, Liebling", konterte Nymphadora und schenkte ihrem Geliebten ein fröhliches Augenzwinkern.

Nervös wanderte Samantha in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Eigentlich hatte sie schon lange ihren Koffer und ihre Taschen fertig gepackt. In Gedanken ging sie zum zehnten Mal die Liste in ihrem Kopf durch, um zu prüfen, ob sie auch nichts vergessen hatte. Sie hatte genug Klamotten eingepackt, dass sie im Notfall wohl zwei Monate nichts zum Waschen geben brauchte. Außerdem hatte sie sich ein paar Bücher, ihren Laptop, Handtücher und alles zum Duschen eingepackt, was man so brauchte. Kreacher hatte sie noch einmal losgeschickt, um etwas Gold von der Bank abzuheben. So gesehen hatte sie nichts Wichtiges vergessen. Dennoch überkam sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. Aufgebracht raufte sie sich ihre kurzen Haare, welche danach wild in alle Richtungen abstanden. „Das gibt es doch nicht! Mir will einfach nicht einfallen, was ich vergessen habe! Aber vielleicht hab ich auch gar nichts vergessen!", rief sie laut aus und trat leicht gegen den Koffer, woraufhin er aufplatzte und seinen Inhalt im Zimmer verteilte.

„Scheiße!"

Ihr Fluch war so laut, dass die Anwesenden in der Küche verwundert die Köpfe hoben. Samantha indessen scherte sich nicht viel darum, was ihr Vater und die anderen wohl gerade über sie dachten. Ihre Nerven lagen vollkommen blank vor Nervosität und jetzt hatte sich auch noch ihr einziger Koffer verabschiedet. Nachdem sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, zog sie das Plastikteil aus dem Gewühl von Klamotten hervor und betrachtete ihn genauer. Der Schließmechanismus war vollkommen zerstört und unreparierbar. Laut seufzte sie. Sie war den Tränen nah, als sie murmelte: „Und was mache ich jetzt?"

Remus riskierte vorsichtig einen Blick in ihr Zimmer. Als er das Chaos sah, welches entstanden war, öffnete er die Tür ganz und rief ein lautes: „Oh je!" Resignierend sah Sam ihren Onkel an. „Das trifft es irgendwie! Was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich hatte nur diesen einen Koffer", entgegnete sie und ließ die Überreste des Plastikteils auf den Boden fallen. „Ich glaube, Sirius hat noch einen alten Schrankkoffer auf dem Dachboden. Ich sehe gleich mal nach und bringe ihn dir dann", erwiderte der Werwolf und verschwand wieder. Dankbar sah Samantha ihrem Onkel nach.

In der Tat hatte Remus noch einen Schrankkoffer gefunden. Er hatte ihr sogar geholfen, alles erneut einzupacken. Nun lag die junge Hexe in ihrem Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Eigentlich war der Tag so anstrengend gewesen, dass sie sofort hätte einschlafen müssen. Stattdessen war sie hellwach und wälzte sich hin und her. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich bei der Vorstellung, wie sie in Hogwarts mit einem richtigen Empfang begrüßt wurde. Laut hörte sie die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore, der ihren Namen ausrief. Sie sah sich, wie sie nach vorne ging und die ganze Schule freundlich begrüßte. Wie alle ihr applaudierten.

Energisch schüttelte sie die Gedanken ab. Es war beinahe lächerlich, was ihre Fantasie manchmal ausspuckte. Sie war doch schließlich kein Held, sondern lediglich eine Erweiterung des Lehrpersonals. Sie konnte sich noch gut an ihre eigene Schulzeit erinnern. Manche Lehrer konnte sie einfach nicht leiden. Was wäre, wenn die Schüler Hogwarts sie auch nicht leiden konnten?

Aufgebracht öffnete Samantha ihre Augen. Sie war, versunken in ihre Gedanken, eingenickt und hatte eine ganze Stunde geschlafen. „Wenn das die ganze Nacht so geht, werde ich morgen keinen besonders fitten Eindruck machen", murmelte sie leise und drehte sich erneut um.

Um fünf Uhr morgens konnte es die junge Hexe nicht mehr länger in ihrem Bett aushalten und stand auf. Ihr Körper schrie laut, dass er müde war und jeder Muskel ließ sie spüren, dass er noch nicht bereit war, jetzt aufzustehen. Doch Sam sah keinen Sinn mehr darin, liegen zu bleiben. Müde packte sie ihren Schlafanzug, ihr Schmusekissen und ihren Teddy in den Koffer.

Sie gönnte sich eine besonders lange und ausgiebige Dusche, bevor sie sich anzog und in die Küche ging. Im Haus war es noch vollkommen still. Selbst das Gemälde ihrer Großmutter schnarchte noch. Leise schlich Samantha die Treppen hinunter. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, denn an diesem Morgen sollte sie für eine ganze Weile zum letzten Mal in ihrer eigenen Küche frühstücken. Müde setzte sie sich an den Tisch und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. Eigentlich hatte sie noch gar keinen Hunger, geschweige denn Appetit. Stattdessen fühlte sich ihr Bauch an, als hätte jemand eine große Schale Termiten hineingekippt. Nervös kribbelte es überall und immer wieder keimte Übelkeit in ihr auf, welche jedoch schnell wieder verschwand. Auf dem Küchentisch lag schon der Tagesprophet des Tages. Müde streckte Samantha Lillian ihren Arm aus und zog die Zeitung an sich heran. Sie überflog die Artikel und widmete sich schließlich dem Kreuzworträtsel. Schon als Kind hatte sie gerne Rätsel gelöst, doch nun hatte sie nur noch selten die Zeit dafür.

Gegen halb sieben trotteten Remus und Sirius und dich Küche. Sie unterhielten sich über ihre Zeiten in Hogwarts und ihren alten Freund James Potter. „Guten Morgen", riefen sie fröhlich, als sie eintraten und setzten sich gegenüber von Samantha an den großen Eichentisch. „Hast du gut geschlafen, Kleines?", fragte Sirius, liebevoll lächelnd. Seine Tochter hob langsam den Blick und offenbarte ihre, von Müdigkeit gezeichneten, Augen. „Nein", war alles, was sie antworten konnte. Zu erschöpft, um den Kopf wieder sinken zu lassen, ließ sie von ihrem Rätsel ab und sah ihren Vater müde an. „Es wird dir in Hogwarts gefallen, Schatz! Das verspreche ich dir", erwiderte der Gryffindor mit Löwenmähne zuversichtlich.

Remus indessen wirbelte hektisch durch die Küche. Immer wieder riss er Schränke auf und machte sie dann lautstark wieder zu. Einerseits schien es, als würde er Frühstück machen, da sich neben dem Herd verschiedene Zutaten stapelten. Andererseits machte der Werwolf den Eindruck, als würde er etwas suchen. Etwas gespannt auf das Ergebnis, beobachteten Sirius und Samantha ihn eine Weile. Als er schließlich nicht fand, was er wollte, wandte er sich an sein Patenkind: „Wieso hast du keinen Kaffee?" Angestrengt musste die Angesprochene ein Lachen unterdrücken, bevor sie mit zitternder Stimme antwortete: „Weil ich keinen Kaffee trinke, Onkelchen! Nimm einen Kakao oder Cappuccino. Oder ich kauf dir gleich am Bahnhof einen Kaffee, wenn du so dringend einen brauchst!" Remus konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Für ihn war Kaffee zu einem Grundnahrungsmittel geworden und er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass es tatsächlich Menschen gab, die keinen Kaffee tranken. „Eigentlich müsstest du doch mittlerweile wissen, dass ich keinen Kaffee habe. So oft wie du hier bist", wandte Sam nachdenklich ein. „Bisher hatte Molly immer Kaffee mitgebracht, aber die ist ja nicht hier. Hach, dann muss ich halt auf Kaffee verzichten", seufzte er schließlich und gab seine Suche auf. Stattdessen widmete er sich den Zutaten, die er aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte und machte tatsächlich Frühstück.

Um sieben Uhr betrat auch Draco die Küche und setzte sich neben Samantha. Dafür erntete er einen Blick von Sirius, der jeden anderen Jungen eingeschüchtert hätte, doch nicht Draco Malfoy. Während Sam leise vor sich hin döste, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, nahm der Blondschopf unterm Tisch ihre freie Hand in seine und drückte sie sanft. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Handfläche mit seinem Daumen und beobachtete Remus dabei, wie er den Tisch deckte. Er stellte einen großen Teller mit Pfannkuchen vor Samantha, welche erschrocken zusammenzuckte und rief: „War ich nicht!" Verwundert sah Remus sie an. „Was warst du nicht?", fragte er etwas argwöhnisch. Verwirrt blickte sie zurück und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich muss wohl eingenickt sein", murmelte sie vor sich hin. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Draco ihre Hand hielt und ein wohlig warmer Schauer lief über ihren Körper. Schüchtern warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, doch er sah sie nicht an. Es schien, als wäre es für ihn das Normalste auf der Welt, dass er neben ihr saß und ihre Hand hielt.

Um zehn Uhr ging es schließlich los. Mit lautem Poltern zog Samantha ihren großen, schweren Koffer hinter sich die Treppen hinunter. Anstatt sich zu beschweren, rief das Gemälde ihrer Großmutter nur: „Viel Spaß in Hogwarts!" Mit einem breiten Lächeln bedankte sich Samantha. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen wollte sie den Koffer bis zur Haustür ziehen, doch Remus hielt sie davon ab. Mit einigen kleinen Schlenkern seines Zauberstabs wurde der Koffer plötzlich ganz leicht und die Hexe musste sich nicht mehr einen abmühen. Draco apparierte einfach mit seinem Koffer im Flur und erschrak die junge Hexe so beinahe zu Tode. Außerdem begann sie sich zu fragen, warum ihr das nicht eingefallen war.

Remus und Draco beluden das Taxi, welches schon vor der Tür wartete, während Samantha in der Küche sich tränenreich von ihrem Vater verabschiedete. „Ich werde dir schreiben, versprochen! Und pass gut auf dich auf!", schluchzte sie leise. Sirius umarmte seine Tochter fest. Auch ihm rannen einige Tränen über die Wangen. „Pass du auch gut auf dich auf, meine Kleine. Ich habe dich sehr lieb, mein Schatz!", erwiderte er und drückte ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Dad", erwiderte die Hexe mit zitternder Stimme.

Im Bahnhof King's Cross sah sich Samantha verwundert um. Sie war schon sehr oft dort gewesen, doch bisher war ihr nie aufgefallen, dass er überhaupt etwas mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun haben könnte. Zielstrebig gingen Remus und Tonks mit ihren Kofferwagen auf das Gleis neun zu, während Sam und Draco ihnen folgten. Dort angelangt hielten sie direkt vor einer Absperrung. Remus und Tonks sahen sich kurz um, dann rannten sie darauf zu. Schockiert wollte Sam die beiden aufhalten, doch Draco hielt sie davon ab. Als sie gegen die harte Mauer stoßen sollten, hielt sich die Hexe die Augen zu. „Komm, wir sind dran", murmelte Draco und berührte sanft ihren Arm. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass niemand vor der Absperrung lag. „Keine Angst, Sam. Renn einfach drauf zu, dann sieht dich auch keiner. Es kann nichts passieren", erklärte er ihr und rannte ebenfalls durch die Absperrung. Mit einem Lächeln musste sie feststellen, dass sie die Magie einfach liebte. Dann verschwand auch sie durch die Absperrung.

Nur Sekundenbruchteile später fand sie sich auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ wieder. Es war erstaunlich ruhig hier, nur die große, alte Lokomotive ächzte laut. Es war auch nur ein Waggon angehängt, in welchem sich schon Remus und Tonks in ein Abteil gesetzt hatten. Draco half Samantha, ihren Koffer in den Zug zu hieven. Sobald sie dann auch im Abteil saßen, setzte sich die Lokomotive ächzend in Bewegung, den Waggon hinter sich her ziehend.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln setzte sich Samantha gegenüber von ihrem Onkel ans Fenster und sah nach draußen. „Fährt der Zug immer oder ist das extra ein Sonderzug für uns?", fragte sie neugierig. „Der ist extra für uns, Sam", antwortete Remus mit einem milden Lächeln. „Aber, wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, wenn wir appariert wären?", hakte die Hexe nach. „Hogwarts ist von vielen Schutzzaubern umgeben, welche unter anderem auch verhindern, dass irgendjemand hinein- oder hinausapparieren kann", erklärte Remus geduldig. Samantha nickte verstehend und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Aussicht. Der Bahnhof verschwand sehr viel schneller, als sie gedacht hatte, und auch London ließen sie schon bald hinter sich.

Sie waren schon eine Weile unterwegs, als Draco ging, um mit dem Lokführer zu sprechen. Remus war mittlerweile eingeschlafen, den Kopf an die Scheibe gelehnt und Tonks war in ein Buch vertieft. Samantha spürte langsam auch, wie die Müdigkeit sie übermannte. Sie hatte schon immer gut bei langen Fahrten geschlafen, sei es nun mit dem Auto, Bus oder Zug gewesen. Müde lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Scheibe und hieß den Schlaf willkommen, der nun Besitz von ihr ergriff.

Das Gespräch mit dem Lokführer hatte sehr viel länger gedauert, als Draco ursprünglich gedacht hatte. Beinahe drei Stunden waren sie nun schon unterwegs und an den Fenstern zogen keine Häuser oder Straßen, sondern nur noch weite Felder vorbei. Immer noch amüsiert über den Witz, den der Lokführer ihm erzählt hatte, betrat Draco mit einem breiten Grinsen das Abteil. Etwas erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass Samantha, trotz ihrer Nervosität eingeschlafen war. Leise setzte er sich neben sie und holte sein Buch heraus, um zu lesen.

Es war eine angenehme Stille in dem kleinen Abteil, welche nur gelegentlich von Sams leisem Schnarchen durchdrungen wurde. Am Nachmittag wurde es deutlich kühler im Zug und Draco nahm seinen Umhang heraus und legte ihn über die schlafende Hexe. Wohlwollend seufzte sie tief auf und öffnete ihre Augen einen kleinen Spalt. Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, dann zog sie den Umhang enger um sich und schlief wieder ein.

Gegen fünf Uhr am Nachmittag erwachte Remus aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Müde sah er auf seine Armbanduhr und stellte fest: „Wir sind bald da. Wir sollten Samantha auch wecken." Er stand auf und rüttelte sachte an der Schulter der jungen Hexe. „Sind wir schon da?", murmelte sie leise und rieb sich die Augen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Umhang, der auf ihr lag, und sie warf ihrem Onkel einen fragenden Blick zu. „Draco war so nett und hat dich mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt, als es kälter wurde", erklärte dieser. Mit einem Lächeln, welches mehr als tausend Worte sagte, gab sie Draco den Umhang zurück. Er nickte ihr kurz zu, dann zog er ihn sich an.

Noch etwas müde sah Samantha auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ach du meine Güte. Das ist ja schon fünf! Hab ich etwa den ganzen Tag geschlafen?", rief sie erschrocken aus. Remus, welcher sich wieder neben Tonks gesetzt hatte, musste lachen. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, antwortete er: „Ja, aber ich denke, du wirst heute Nacht trotzdem gut schlafen können." „Da zweifle ich etwas dran. Aber nun gut", murmelte Sam. Sie beobachtete, wie Remus und ihre Kusine sich ihre Umhänge überzogen und zuckte zusammen, erneut von einem Schrecken gepackt. „Ich habe gar keine Umhänge eingepackt!", rief sie aus und erntete ein mildes Lächeln von ihrem Onkel. „Das hab ich mir schon gedacht, du hast ja auch keine. Aber ich war gestern mit Draco bei Madam Malkin und wir haben dir ein paar Umhänge machen lassen", entgegnete Remus und reichte seiner Patentochter einen Stapel. „Wie bin ich bloß all die Jahre ohne dich ausgekommen, Onkelchen?", bedankte sich die junge Hexe und warf sich ebenfalls einen Umhang über.

Endlich fuhr der Hogwarts Express in den kleinen Bahnhof ein und Samantha wurde sichtlich aufgeregter. Eigentlich freute sie sich schon seit Jahren auf diesen Augenblick. Seit dem Tag, als Remus ihr von dieser Schule erzählt hatte.

Eine Kutsche, welche von niemandem gezogen wurde, wie es Samantha schien, erwartete die vier Ankömmlinge bereits. Sie stiegen ein und schon fuhr das Gefährt mit einem lauten Knarren los. „Onkel Remus, was wird aus unserem Gepäck", fragte die junge Hexe leise. „Wenn du heute Abend in dein Zimmer gehst, wird es bereits dort sein", antwortete er etwas geheimnisvoll.

Der Weg zum Schloss war nicht gepflastert und holprig. Gierig sog Sam alle Eindrücke in sich auf, wie ein Schwamm. Schließlich kam Hogwarts in sichtweite und voller Erstaunen zog sie die Luft scharf ein. Sie roch frisch und nach Bäumen und verschiedenen Pflanzen. In ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte sie sich das nicht vorstellen können. Ein riesiges, uraltes Schloss erhob sich, umringt von grünen Wiesen und Bergen im Hintergrund. Viele Türme ragten spitz gen Himmel und schienen beinahe die Wolken zu kitzeln. In allen Fenstern brannte Licht und wenn Samantha es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie sich gefragt, wer diese Stromrechnung bezahlen sollte. Ihr Mund war plötzlich wie ausgedörrt, was wohl daran liegen konnte, dass ihr der Unterkiefer runtergeklappt war. Erst als sie direkt vor den großen Türen Hogwarts' standen, bemerkte sie, dass sie wie ein Karpfen aussah. Schnell machte sie den Mund wieder zu und stieg aus der Kutsche.

Zitternd folgte sie Tonks und ihrem Onkel ins Schloss. Ihr Herz schlug ihr nun bis zum Hals vor Aufregung. Im Schloss war es angenehm warm und flüchtig fragte sich die Hexe, wie sie es schafften, ein so großes Gemäuer zu heizen. Sie gingen eine kleine Treppe hinauf und durchquerten einige größere Hallen und schließlich blieben sie vor einem großen Wasserspeier stehen. „Pfefferminzpraline", rief Remus laut und plötzlich bewegte sich die große Statue.

Im nächsten Moment standen dir vier im Büro von Professor Dumbledore, welcher sie liebevoll begrüßte. Überall standen fantastische Geräte und Gegenstände und wieder versuchte Sam, alles gierig in sich einzusaugen. Dann entdeckte sie den großen, roten Vogel, welcher schlafend auf einer Stange saß. „Ein Phönix...", flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig und traute sich kaum, näher heranzugehen. In ihrer Kindheit hatte sie alles über Phönixe verschlungen, was sie finden konnte. Magische Tiere und geheimnisvolle Geschöpfe hatten sie schon immer fasziniert, aber keines so sehr wie der Phönix. „Das ist Fawkes. Leider schläft er gerade. Aber du musst ihn mal singen hören! Einfach fantastisch", erklärte Dumbledore, welcher plötzlich neben ihr stand. Erschrocken zuckte Sam zusammen. „Entschuldigung. Ich bin einfach nur so fasziniert", versuchte sie sich unnötigerweise zu verteidigen. Die blauen Augen des alten Mannes strahlten viel sagend und er lächelte sie verständnisvoll an. „Wie gesagt, du musst ihn einmal singen hören, Samantha! Komm doch im Laufe der Woche einfach mal auf einen Tee vorbei. Oder Kakao, unsere Hauselfen machen einen fantastischen Kakao", lud er sie freundlich ein. Begeistert nahm Samantha diese Einladung an. Kakao konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Außerdem reizte es sie, diesen wundervollen Vogel wirklich einmal singen zu hören, und das nicht nur, um ihren eigenen Willen zu stärken.

Professor Dumbledore überreichte Remus, Tonks und Samantha ihre Stundenpläne. Remus sollte wieder den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen, da Professor Slughorn endgültig in Rente gegangen war. Tonks sollte Professor McGonagall in Verwandlungen unterstützen. Samanthas Stundenplan war sehr klein. Lediglich dreimal in der Woche für jemals vier Stunden sollte sie unterrichten. Aber es war auch keine Pflichtveranstaltung, die Samantha anbot, sondern vollkommen freiwillig.

Nachdem soweit alles geklärt war, begaben sich die fünf Personen in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Sam war sichtlich erleichtert, denn ihr Magen hing ihr schon bis zu den Kniekehlen und lange hätte sie nicht mehr der Versuchung widerstehen können, einfach die ganzen Pfefferminzpralinen von Professor Dumbledore aufzuessen.

Die Große Halle hatte ihren Namen wirklich verdient: sie war riesengroß und großartig. Die Decke war verzaubert worden und zeigte den klaren Abendhimmel. In der Luft schwebten Kerzen. Vier lange Tische standen in der Halle und an jedem saßen unzählbar viele Schüler verschiedenen Alters. Am Ende der Halle stand ein langer Tisch, an welchem schon einige aus dem Lehrpersonal saßen. Samantha setzte sich neben Remus. Sie fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl damit, von allen beobachtet werden zu können. Außerdem musste sie auch noch enttäuscht feststellen, dass das Essen noch nicht serviert worden war. Draco hatte sich neben Professor Snape gesetzt, welcher nun energisch auf sie einsprach.

Dumbledore trat nach vorne an ein großes Podest, an welchem eine goldene Eule befestigt worden war. Fasziniert beobachtete Sam, wie der Raubvogel seine Flügel ausspannte, als der Schulleiter zu sprechen begann. Gleichzeitig verstummten die vielen Stimmen in der Halle und die Schüler lauschten seinen Worten. „Liebe Schüler, ich will euch nicht lange von dem köstlichen Essen heute fernhalten, deshalb halte ich mich so kurz wie möglich. Es ist ungewöhnlich und selten, dass sich in Hogwarts mitten im laufenden Schuljahr etwas ändert. Dennoch kann es schon einmal vorkommen. Wie ihr sicher alle bemerkt habt, ist Professor Slughorn seit etwa einer Woche nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Er hat sich frühzeitig von uns verabschiedet, um endgültig seinen Ruhestand genießen zu können. Aus diesem Grund wird Professor Severus Snape wieder den Zaubertränkeunterricht übernehmen", erklärte der weißhaarige Schulleiter, „An seiner Stelle wird Professor Remus Lupin das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten!"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Schüler und Remus, welcher schon den ganzen Abend etwas aufgeregt wirkte, spielte nervös mit seinem Pullover. Tonks nahm beruhigend seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. Samantha konnte sich das nicht erklären, schließlich war er ein großartiger Lehrer.

Die Schüler verstummten wieder, als Professor Dumbledore weiter sprach und Sam nahm sich vor, ihren Onkel auf diese Reaktion anzusprechen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu bieten würde. „Des Weiteren haben wir für unsere volljährigen Schüler von nun an ein ganz besonderes Angebot: zusätzliche Lehrstunden in Verteidigung. Dieser Unterricht wird von Miss Samantha Black geleitet werden. Wer Interesse daran haben sollte, darf sich gerne persönlich bei ihr melden! Und nun, heiße ich unsere neuen Lehrer recht herzlich in Hogwarts willkommen mit den Worten: Guten Appetit!" Mit diesen letzten zwei Worten erschien das Abendessen auf den Tischen und Samanthas Augen weiteten sich beim Anblick dieser Vielfalt. Auch ihr Magen machte einen glücklichen Jauchzer und in ihrem Mund lief schon das Wasser zusammen. Bevor sie drohte, daran zu ertrinken, nahm sie sich etwas vom Schweinebraten und Salzkartoffeln. Zuletzt hatte sie so gut bei Tante Andromeda an Weihnachten gegessen und sie nahm sich noch dreimal etwas nach. Zum Nachtisch gab es einen riesigen Schokoladenpudding, welcher Samanthas Schokoholikerherz höher schlagen ließ. Mit einem breiten und glücklichen Grinsen warf sie Professor Dumbledore einen dankbaren Blick zu. Dieser grinste sie ebenso fröhlich an und zwinkerte, bevor er sich etwas von dem Pudding nahm.


	16. Seltsame Ereignisse

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren (außer Samantha) gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. A.: Hallo ihr Lieben! Noch nie habe ich so lange für ein Kapitel gebraucht, wie für dieses hier. Aber es ganz gut gelungen. Der Titel passt glaube ich nicht so gut, da dies erst der Anfang der seltsamen Ereignisse ist. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe, dass ihr mir für die lange Wartezeit verzeihen könnt! ^^

Kapitel XVI

Seltsame Ereignisse

Träge beobachtete Samantha, wie die vielen Schüler die Große Halle verließen. Das Abendessen war hervorragend gewesen, doch die junge Hexe hatte sich einmal zu oft etwas nach genommen. Nun saß sie da und ihr Magen fühlte sich unangenehm überfüllt an. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte sie sogar darüber nach, den Knopf ihrer Hose zu öffnen, um ihrem Bauch mehr Freiheit zu gönnen, doch sie tat diesen Gedanken schnell wieder ab. Sie war nun eine Lehrerin an dieser Schule und dazu gehörte ein Mindestmaß an Anstand. Stattdessen sehnte sie sich nun nach einem Brauch der Muggel, welcher bei großen Veranstaltungen und Hochzeiten oft angewendet wurde. Ihre Freundin Sarah hatte ihr oft davon erzählt. Es war so, dass nach Beendigung des Festmahls stets ein sogenannter 'Absacker' serviert wurde. Dabei handelte es sich um einen eisgekühlten Kräuterlikör, welcher dafür sorgte, dass man sich nicht mehr wie eine gemästete Weihnachtsgans fühlte. Wie genau das funktionieren sollte, konnte Samantha nur erahnen, denn sie selbst hatte es noch nie ausprobiert. Dennoch wünschte sie sich momentan nichts sehnlicher herbei.

„Wie gefällt dir dein erster Abend in Hogwarts, Samantha?", fragte Draco plötzlich und schreckte die junge Hexe aus ihren Gedanken. Verwundert über sein plötzliches Erscheinen sah sie ihn an und rang nach Worten. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich ihr Pate in das Gespräch. „Draco Malfoy. Was wollte Professor Snape denn von dir? Es schien ziemlich wichtig zu sein, so wie er auf dich eingeredet hat", fragte Remus plötzlich und ignorierte dabei völlig, den missbilligenden Blick, den seine Patentochter ihm zuwarf. Der junge Malfoy jedoch lächelte, zog sich einen Stuhl heran, der wie aus dem Nichts erschienen war, und setzte sich neben Samantha. „Professor Snape hat mich gebeten, ihn beim Tränkeunterricht zu unterstützen. Sozusagen, um mir meinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen", erklärte Draco mit ruhiger Stimme. Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte seine Hand unterm Tisch nach Samanthas gesucht und sie sanft umfasst. Sofort durchfuhr ein sanfter Schauer den Körper der jungen Hexe. „Und wirst du es tun?", hakte Remus mit einem etwas zu ernsten Unterton in der Stimme nach. „Erst wollte ich nicht. Aber Professor Snape hat eine gewisse Überredungskunst, womit ich einfach nicht 'Nein' sagen konnte", antwortete Draco. Remus wollte noch etwas darauf erwidern, das stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch der Blondschopf wechselte etwas unelegant das Thema.

„Jedenfalls habe ich morgen Vormittag ein paar Stunden Zeit, bevor mein Unterricht beginnt, und wenn du möchtest, könnte ich dir das Schloss und seine Ländereien zeigen, Samantha", schlug er begeistert vor. „Eigentlich ist Samantha morgen Vormittag mit mir verabredet!", mischte sich Remus ungestüm ein. Verwundert über diese Reaktion sah die junge Hexe ihren Patenonkel an. Tonks hätte sich sogar beinahe an ihrem Tee verschluckt. „Liebling, soviel ich weiß, hast du morgen Vormittag Unterricht!", wandte sie nach einem kurzen Hustenanfall ein. Ein Blick auf seinen Stundenplan überzeugte Remus, dass er den ganzen nächsten Tag Unterricht haben würde. Schweren Herzens musste er sich damit abfinden, dass Draco das Vergnügen der Schlossführung zustand. Allein mit seiner Patentochter.

Eine Weile saßen die Lehrer noch gemütlich beisammen und Dumbledore gab Anekdoten von früheren Schülern und deren Missgeschicken beim Zaubern zum Besten. Samantha indessen wurde immer müder, obwohl sie den ganzen Tag im Zug geschlafen hatte. Ihre Augenlider wurden schwerer und schwerer. Nur mit größter Mühe konnte sie dagegen ankämpfen, einfach den Kopf auf den Tisch zu legen und einzuschlafen. Draco, welcher die ganze Zeit sanft ihre Hand gestreichelt hatte, bemerkte die plötzliche Müdigkeit der jungen Hexe als erstes. Einen wunderbaren Moment lang beobachtete er, wie sie immer wieder für Sekunden die Augen schloss, nur um diese gleich daraufhin wieder erschrocken zu öffnen.

„Samantha? Samantha?" Draco musste erst sanft an ihrer Schulter rütteln, bevor sie überhaupt reagierte. Müde sah sie ihm in die blauen Augen, woraufhin er lächelte und sagte: „Komm, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer." Remus öffnete widersprechend den Mund, wurde jedoch von Nymphadora jäh unterbrochen: „Gute Nacht, Sammy! Träum was schönes!" „Du auch, Tonksie! Gute Nacht, Onkelchen!", verabschiedete sich Samantha und gab ihrem Paten einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nachdem sie sich von den anderen Lehrern ebenfalls verabschiedet hatte, verließ sie gemeinsam mit Draco die Große Halle.

Ihr Zimmer befand sich im zweiten Stock in einem der Türme. Bis sich Samantha den Weg dorthin würde merken können, würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern. Sie hatte einfach einen furchtbaren Orientierungssinn. Was sie sich jedoch sehr gut merken konnte, war die Tatsache, dass ihre Tür ein Gemälde von einer Safari war. Das Passwort hieß „Heiße Schokolade".

Bevor sie in ihr Zimmer eintreten konnte, wollte Draco sich verabschieden. „Soll ich dich morgen früh hier abholen?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ja, das wäre schön. Ich glaube kaum, dass ich den Weg zurück in die Große Halle alleine finden werde", antwortete Sam und errötete leicht. Bisher war es ihr nie unangenehm gewesen, dass sie einen schlechten Orientierungssinn hatte, schließlich hatte sie andere Qualitäten. Doch bei Draco war es plötzlich anders. „Gut, dann bis morgen früh. Gute Nacht, Samantha", erwiderte Draco und lächelte verführerisch. „Ja, gute Nacht, Draco", murmelte Sam halblaut. Einen Augenblick standen sie nur da und sahen einander an. Dann fasste sich die junge Hexe endlich ein Herz. Langsam näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht. Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich unheimlich schnell in ihrer Brust. Sanft presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Jedoch nur kurz. Dann zog sie sich wieder zurück.

Etwas skeptisch hob Draco eine Augenbraue. „Nennst du das etwa einen Kuss?", fragte er herausfordernd. Eingeschüchtert antwortete die Hexe mit kleiner Stimme: „Ähm... ja?" Mit einem Lächeln, welches mehr sagte, als tausend Worte, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Zärtlich nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hob es etwas an. Langsam kam er immer näher. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Sein Mund leicht geöffnet. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren zittrigen Lippen spüren. Eine heiße Welle durchflutete ihren Körper. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Zärtlich berührten seine weichen Lippen die ihren. Erst nur ganz leicht. Dann ein wenig fester. Eine weitere heiße Welle durchflutete Sam und diesmal schien sie die Hexe zu übermannen. Gefühle wurden in ihr wach. Gefühle, die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Vorsichtig strich seine Zunge über ihren Mund. Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust. In ihrem Kopf surrte und summte es. Die ganze Welt schien stehengeblieben zu sein. Sie war nicht mehr müde. Aber sie war auch nicht wach. Sie existierte einfach nur. Nur für diesen Moment. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie das Leben und sich selbst so intensiv gespürt, wie in diesen Sekunden. Gerade, als sie sich wünschte, dass dieser Moment doch ewig wären sollte, zog sich Draco langsam zurück. Liebevoll sah er ihr in die Augen. Vorsichtig strich er über ihre Wange, als fürchtete er, sie könnte sich plötzlich in Luft auflösen. Noch immer schlug Samanthas Herz, wie nach einer Achterbahnfahrt. Nur dass dies eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle gewesen ist. „Bis morgen, Samantha", murmelte Draco leise. Dann ging er.

Einen Moment lang sah sie ihm seufzend nach. Erst als sie seinen blonden Haarschopf nicht mehr erkennen konnte, verschwand sie in ihr Zimmer. Ohne sich genauer umzusehen, warf sie sich auf ihr Bett. Kurz presste sie ihr Gesicht in die Decke. Sie war kühl und wirkte wohltuend auf ihre geröteten, warmen Wangen. Dann drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, nahm ihr Kopfkissen und hielt es in ihren Armen. Verträumt blickte sie zur Decke. Die Kerzen in ihrem Zimmer, welche sich entzündet hatten, als sie eingetreten war, warfen lange, verzerrte Schatten. Ihre Haut kribbelte. Alles um sie herum schien so viel echter zu sein als jemals zuvor. Noch immer schlug ihr Herz schnell und schien sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen zu wollen. Er hatte eine Tür in ihr geöffnet, von der Samantha bisher nicht einmal gewusst hatte.

Eine ganze Weile lag sie noch so da und dachte über diese neuen Gefühle nach, aber auch über ihre Beziehung zu Draco. Sie kannte ihn eigentlich kaum. Er hatte ihr nichts von sich erzählt. Andererseits hatte sie bisher aber auch nicht gefragt. Sie beschloss für den nächsten Tag, ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Ihn nach seinen Hobbys zu fragen. Das wäre vermutlich ein guter Anfang. Doch noch bevor sie diesen Gedanken weiter ausführen konnte, fiel sie in einen wohltuenden Schlaf.

Langsam drehte sich Samantha auf die Seite und kuschelte ihr Gesicht tiefer in ihr Kissen. Ihre Nase kitzelte und sie hob ihre Hand, um sich daran zu kratzen. Doch das Kitzeln kam wieder. Egal wie hartnäckig sie sich kratzte, es kam immer wieder zurück. Widerwillig öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte direkt in ein breit grinsendes Gesicht. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und griff reflexartig nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Guten Morgen, Sammy", grüßte die Person fröhlich. „Nymphadora! Musst du mich so früh am Morgen so erschrecken? Wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen?", rief Samantha etwas wütend aus. „Hast du vergessen, wer dir dein Passwort gesagt hat?", erklärte Tonks fröhlich grinsend und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Soll das heißen, du wirst das öfters machen?", fragte Sam etwas wehleidig und warf sich zurück in die Kissen. „Nein, nein!Ich weiß doch, was für ein Morgenmuffel du sein kannst!", entgegnete Tonks lächelnd. Das Gesicht in das weiche Kissen gepresst erwiderte Sam: „Und wieso weckst du mich heute?" „Ich wollte dir beim Auspacken helfen, damit du rechtzeitig für deine Verabredung fertig bist!", kam die Antwort fröhlich zurück. Misstrauisch sah Sam ihre Kusine an. „Beim Auspacken helfen? Du? Was steckt wirklich dahinter?", hakte sie nach. Tonks errötete und wich dem Blick ihrer kleinen Kusine aus. „Gar nichts! Ich wollte dir nur helfen und so wird es einem gedankt!", entgegnete sie gespielt beleidigt. „Wer's glaubt!", erwiderte Sam höhnisch. Sie stand auf und kam bedrohlich auf sie zu. „Okay okay! Remus wollte, dass ich herausfinde, was zwischen dir und Malfoy läuft", gab Tonks schließlich zu und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Seufzend setzte sich Samantha neben sie: „Wann hast du eigentlich aufgehört meine Kusine zu sein und bist Spionin geworden?" Entsetzt sah Tonks sie an. „Ich habe nie aufgehört deine Kusine zu sein! Und ich werde deinem Paten nichts sagen, was du nicht willst! Also, Sammy! Weißt du schon, was du zu deiner Verabredung gleich anziehen willst?", erwiderte sie und grinste breit. Mit einem Fingerzeig auf ihren Koffer antwortete sie: „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir heute den Dresscoach machen würdest!"

Während Nymphadora sich daran machte, den Koffer auszupacken, blieb Samantha auf ihrem Bett sitzen und ließ ihren Blick durch ihr neues Zimmer schweifen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass es um einiges größer war, als ihr altes Zimmer. Beinahe so groß wie ihre Bibliothek im Grimmauld Place. An der Wand links neben ihrem Bett standen eine große Kommode und ein Kleiderschrank, beide waren aus einem wunderschönen, dunklem Holz gefertigt. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich ein schöner Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz und die Zimmertür. Außerdem gab es noch ein Badezimmer, welches sich hinter einer großen, reich verzierten Eichentür befand.

Von Neugier gepackt, ging Samantha auf diese Tür zu. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie. Sogleich entzündeten sich dutzende Kerzen und erhellten das wunderschön eingerichtete Badezimmer. Der Hexe fiel vor Staunen die Kinnlade hinunter. Die Wände und der Boden waren mit schwarzen Marmorkacheln gefliest, welche im Schein der Kerzen leicht glitzerten. An der linken Wand neben der Tür befand sich ein großes Waschbecken aus dem gleichen Material wie die Fliesen. Die Wasserhähne schienen golden und über dem Waschbecken hing ein in Gold eingerahmter Spiegel. Ehrfürchtig trat Samantha einen Schritt in das Badezimmer. Geradeaus durch stand eine weiße Toilette und an der rechten Wand eine große Badewanne und eine Duschkabine.

„Wahnsinn. So gut leben normalerweise nur Könige", murmelte Samantha leise vor sich hin. „Und Hogwartsbewohner!", bemerkte Tonks fröhlich und Sam sah sie grinsend an. Schmunzelnd beobachtete Nymphadora ihre kleine Kusine. Es war schön mit anzusehen, wie sehr sie über alles an diesem Ort staunte und sie erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Tag an dieser wundervollen Schule. Sie selbst war ganz genauso gewesen.

Sie war mit dem Auspacken schon beinahe fertig. Sorgsam hatte sie die Kleider und Jacken in den Kleiderschrank gehängt und im Regal darüber die Hüte platziert. „Mensch, Sammy, da hast du aber ein paar echt schöne Sachen!", meinte Nymphadora plötzlich und grinsend gesellte sich die Angesprochene zu ihr und half ihr beim Wegräumen ihrer Unterwäsche.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und konzentrierten sich auf ihre Arbeit. Plötzlich konnte Tonks ihre Neugier jedoch nicht mehr verbergen, weshalb sie frei heraus fragte: „Was läuft denn nun zwischen dir und Malfoy?" Erschrocken zuckte Samantha zusammen und ließ einen Bündel Strümpfe fallen. Schnell fasste sie sich wieder, hob es auf und räumte es in die Kommode. „Wieso willst du das wissen?", entgegnete sie mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme. „Ich will dich nicht ausspionieren, falls du darauf hinaus willst! Ich bin nur neugierig und ich werde deinem Onkel nichts erzählen, wenn du das nicht willst!", verteidigte sich Dora und legte eine Unschuldsmiene auf.

Sam seufzte schwer. „Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das selbst nicht so genau", antwortete sie schließlich halblaut. Gedankenverloren starrte sie auf ihre Mickey Mouse Strümpfe, welche sie gerade in der Hand hielt. Verwundert sah Tonks ihre Kusine an. Mit so einer Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Weißt du, mir ist klar geworden, dass ich ihn gar nicht kenne. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts von ihm, nicht mal, ob er irgendwelche Hobbys hat. Das einzige, was ich weiß, ist dass er nicht nach Hause gehen kann, sonst hätte er nicht in meinem Haus gewohnt. Außerdem weiß ich, dass er von beinahe jedem gemieden wird. Selbst Onkel Remus scheint ihn nicht zu mögen und ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso. Es ist, als hätte er irgendein dunkles Geheimnis." Samantha hielt mit ihren Ausführungen inne, um schwer zu seufzen. „Wie kommst du darauf?", hakte Tonks vorsichtig nach. „Es ist mir zu Hause aufgefallen. Harry und die Mitglieder des Ordens waren alle unheimlich nett. Nur Draco haben sie gemieden. Sie haben ihn nicht beleidigt, oder so. Sie sind ihm einfach nur aus dem Weg gegangen. Und gestern Abend die Sache mit Onkel Remus war auch mehr als eigenartig", erklärte Sam und setzte sich seufzend aufs Bett. „Sam, hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, ihn einfach zu fragen? Er wird dir sicher alles erklären", erwiderte Tonks mit sanfter Stimme und legte ihrer Kusine behutsam einen Arm um die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht! So, bist du fertig mit Auspacken? Ich will endlich duschen gehen!", entgegnete Sam und sprang vom Bett. „Sei froh, dass ich dir überhaupt helfe, Kusinchen!", erwiderte Dora und war mit einem Paar Socken nach ihrer Kusine.

Während Nymphadora die letzten Sachen in den Schrank räumte, hatte sie noch eine dringende Neugier zu befriedigen, die einfach nicht warten konnte. „Eine Frage habe ich noch, Sammy!", begann sie ungestüm. Samantha, die gerade dabei war, ihre Unterwäsche für diesen Tag heraus zu suchen, nickte kurz und erwartungsvoll. „Wie weit seid ihr in eurer Beziehung?" Die Frage brach herein wie ein Gewittersturm. Erschrocken ließ Sam das rote Spitzenhöschen in ihren Händen fallen. „Was meinst du damit?", entgegnete sie und in ihren Augen funkelte es. „Na ja, ich meine, ihr beide seid schon recht erwachsen und da lässt man seinen Gefühlen schnell mal freien Lauf", antwortete Tonksie im Plauderton. Das Funkeln in Samanthas Augen wich einem verwirrten Blick. Langsam machte sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre Kusine. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie dermaßen in Rätseln gesprochen. Dora, welche den verwirrten Blick aufgeschnappt hatte, ergänzte daraufhin: „Ich frage mich einfach, ob ihr schon Sex hattet!" Entsetzt weiteten sich Samanthas Augen. Schnell wandte sie sich wieder intensiv ihrer Unterwäsche zu.

„Oh, Sam. Du wirst ja ganz rot." Nymphadora neckte ihre Kusine, aber zugleich sah sie sie verständnisvoll an. „Und? Habt ihr schon...?", hakte sie neugierig nach. Sie vergaß dabei vollkommen, die letzten Kleider weiter aufzuhängen. Entsetzt weitete Samantha die Augen noch ein Stück weiter. Beinahe fürchtete Tonks schon, dass ihr die Augäpfel herausfallen könnten. „Was? Nein!", rief sie aufgebracht, „wir haben uns ein paar Mal geküsst, mehr noch nicht!" Erstaunt stellte Tonks fest, dass ihre Kusine tatsächlich noch roter werden konnte. Sie glühte geradezu. Wie, um sich abzulenken, widmete sie sich wieder intensiv dem Einräumen ihrer Kleidung. „Aber du hast schon mal, oder?" Die Neugier dieser Aurorin war einfach unermesslich. Keine Frage war ihr zu intim oder zu peinlich. Samantha indessen wurde dieses Verhör immer unangenehmer. „Nein. Ich bin noch Jungfrau, Tonksie. Zufrieden?", antwortete sie träge und konzentrierte sich weiter auf das Untersuchen ihres Spitzenhöschens. „Quatsch, zufrieden! Du bist alt genug, Kusinchen! Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du an den Falschen gerätst", erwiderte Nymphadora nachdenklich.

Endlich waren sie mit dem Auspacken fertig und Tonks verabschiedete sich mit der Erklärung, dass sie sich noch einmal mit Professor McGonagall treffen wollte, bevor der Unterricht begann. Danach suchte Sam sich ihr Outfit für den Tag heraus und gönnte sich eine lange und ausgiebige Dusche in ihrem neuen Badezimmer. Der Wasserstrahl war weich und wie ein sanfter Sommerregen fielen die Tropfen auf sie hinab. Die richtige Temperatur hatte sie beinahe sofort gefunden. Nachdem Samantha sich gewaschen hatte, blieb sie noch einen Augenblick unter dem weichen Wasserstrahl stehen und genoss die massierende Wirkung auf ihren Rücken. Es war eine Wohltat, den Tag so zu beginnen.

Sie war gerade mit dem Duschen fertig, als es schon an der Tür klopfte. Erschrocken sah Samantha auf die Uhr. Beim Einräumen und dem Gespräch mit Tonks hatte sie vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Barfuß und noch immer tropfend rannte sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und warf sich ihren Bademantel über das umgebundene Handtuch. Dann rief sie mit leicht nervöser Stimme: „Herein!" Die Tür öffnete sich und erneut bekam die Hexe Herzklopfen. „Guten Morgen, Samantha. Ich..- Oh! Du bist noch nicht fertig... Ich komme später wieder!" Draco war bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, direkt wieder umgedreht, um hinaus zu gehen. 'Ein richtiger Gentleman', schoss es Sam durch den Kopf. „Nein! Warte hier! Ich brauche nicht lange! Setz dich einfach!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sam wieder im Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, während Draco verwundert im Zimmer stehen blieb.

Aufgeregt blickte sich die Hexe im Bad um. Ihre getragenen Sachen lagen kreuz und quer auf dem Boden herum. Alles war nass. Das Handtuch hatte sie sich nach dem Duschen um den Körper gewickelt. Ihre frischen Sachen lagen... Verwirrt blickte sich die junge Aurorin um. Sie wusste genau, dass sie sich frische Sachen herausgesucht hatte. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Leise fluchte sie und trat gegen das Badezimmerschränkchen.

Nachdem der kurze Schmerz in ihrem Zeh vergangen war, sammelte sie ihren Mut zusammen. Bevor sie die Badezimmertür öffnete, überprüfte sie, ob ihr Handtuch richtig saß und ob ihr Bademantel alles verdeckte. Schließlich trat sie aus dem Bad heraus und schlich zu ihrem Bett. Draco indessen schien ganz fasziniert von dem Buch, das Samantha gerade las und auf dem Nachtschränkchen lag. Schnell griff die Hexe nach ihren Klamotten, welche auf dem Bett lagen, und schlich zurück ins Badezimmer. Schnell zog sie sich an, passte ihre Frisur an ihr Outfit an und trat wieder hinaus in ihr Zimmer.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln wurde sie von Draco begrüßt. „Guten Morgen, Draco", lächelte Sam zurück. Langsam kam der junge Blondschopf auf sie zu und gab einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Es war wie ein zärtlicher Windhauch, der ihre Wange streifte. Seicht und sanft und dennoch stark genug, um ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. „Gehen wir frühstücken", sagte er schließlich und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle.

In der Großen Halle war schon ein geschäftiges Treiben. Die vier Haustische ächzten und knarzten unter dem Gewicht der vielen Speisen, während hunderte Schüler fleißig aßen und den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch austauschten. Gezielt gingen Draco und Samantha auf den Lehrertisch am Ende der Halle zu. Natürlich bemerkte die Hexe die vielen Blicke, die sie verfolgten. Dabei schwirrte ihr wieder das Gespräch mit ihrer Kusine Tonks an diesem Morgen durch den Kopf. „...von beinahe jedem gemieden... als hätte er irgendein dunkles Geheimnis...", hörte sie sich selbst in ihrer Erinnerung sagen.

Am Lehrertisch setzten sich Draco und Samantha nebeneinander. Der Tisch war wirklich reich gedeckt. Es gab frische Brötchen und Toast, Aufschnitt und Marmelade und sogar Eier in den verschiedensten Formen zubereitet. Gekochte Eier, Rührei, Spiegeleier. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nahm sich Sam ein Brötchen. Während sie aßen, schwiegen sie und genossen das Beisammensein. Gelegentlich sahen sie einander an und lächelten verlegen. Plötzlich jedoch wurde die traute Zweisamkeit unterbrochen.

„Guten Morgen. Ich würde mich gerne für den Extra-Unterricht in Verteidigung anmelden", sprach eine männliche Stimme und verwundert hob Sam den Kopf. Vor ihr stand ein etwa siebzehnjähriger Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar und stahlblauen Augen. Da sie gerade von ihrem Brötchen abgebissen hatte, kaute sie schneller und schlang den Bissen hinunter. Dann antwortete sie fröhlich: „Guten Morgen! Sehr gerne. Ich brauche nur deinen Namen und dann kannst du heute Nachmittag um drei einfach vorbeikommen! Professor Dumbledore wird den genauen Raum nochmal bekannt geben!" „Wird der da", mit dem Kopf nickte er zu Draco, „auch da sein?" Einen Moment lang blickte Sam zwischen Draco und dem Schüler hin und her. Eisern starrten sie sich einander an und lieferten sich ein stummes Duell. Dann, endlich, fand die Hexe ihre Stimme wieder. „Wenn Professor Malfoy vorbeikommen möchte, dann kann er das sehr gerne tun! Und wenn das Ihnen nicht passt, dann ist es mir egal!", entgegnete sie mit fester Stimme. Der Junge schnaubte verächtlich, dann schrieb er seinen Namen auf einen Zettel und ging – ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.


	17. Der erste Unterricht

Disclaimer: Die Figuren (außer Samantha) gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und möchte auch kein Geld mit ihnen verdienen.

Anm. d. A.: Endlich ist es da! Kapitel 17! Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es sooooooo lange gedauert hat. Aber mein Privatleben und die Schule haben in den letzten Monaten immer wieder dazwischen gefunkt!

Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Kapitel 17  
Der erste Unterricht

Schweigend saßen Draco und Samantha am See. Nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück hatte er ihr die Ländereien von Hogwarts gezeigt – und in der ganzen Zeit hatte er kein einziges Wort über den Vorfall beim Frühstück verloren. Nun saßen sie beisammen und genossen die Ruhe. Die meisten Schüler saßen in ihren Klassenräumen und hatten Unterricht. Nur ein paar wenige streiften auf den großen Wiesen herum. Draco war bei seinem Rundgang sehr gründlich gewesen. Jeden Winkel hatte er der Hexe gezeigt, sogar Hagrids Hütte und den verbotenen Wald. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie nun am See saßen und sich etwas ausruhten, denn das Gelände war groß und es gab unheimlich viel zu sehen.

Verträumt ließ Sam ihren Blick über den See schweifen. Hogwarts war ein wirklich wunderschöner Ort. Voller Geheimnisse, die nur darauf warteten, entdeckt zu werden. Aber wie Draco schon bei ihrer Besichtigungstour erklärt hatte, waren schon einige dieser Geheimnisse von Harry Potter gelüftet worden. Dieser Junge wurde ihr immer unsympathischer. „Im zweiten Schuljahr hat er das Geheimnis der Kammer des Schreckens gelüftet", hatte Draco erzählt. Dabei hatte er kein Detail ausgelassen und gespannt hatte Samantha an seinen Lippen gehangen. Auch wenn er gelegentlich einen etwas herablassenden Unterton hatte. Es war ihm anzumerken, dass er nicht gerade ein Fan von Harry war.

„Wieso konnte ich nicht hier zur Schule gehen?", fragte Sam plötzlich in die Stille hinein und wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Auge. „Weil du Samantha Black bist", antwortete Draco unverblümt. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Na ja, alle dachten, und denken es heute noch, dass dein Vater Schuld am Tot von Potters Eltern ist. Deine Mitschüler hätten dich wahrscheinlich gemieden und schlecht behandelt. Und wir beide wären auch nicht besonders gut miteinander ausgekommen", erklärte der Blondschopf, ohne dabei seinen Blick vom See abzuwenden. „Wir beide? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!", erwiderte Sam ungläubig. Draco schmunzelte und sah sie an. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich war früher ein ziemliches Arschloch", entgegnete er und wandte daraufhin seinen Blick wieder ab. „Gehen dir deshalb alle aus dem Weg oder reagieren in deiner Nähe so angriffslustig?", hakte Samantha vorsichtig nach. „Wahrscheinlich", antwortete Draco ausdruckslos.

Beim Mittagessen stellte Samantha bedrückt fest, dass Harry Potter noch immer nicht in Hogwarts eingetroffen war. „Ich verstehe das nicht!", wandte sie sich aufgebracht an Draco, der ausnahmsweise mal nicht neben Professor Snape saß, „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das hier zum Spaß mache! Ich mache das alles für ihn und jetzt taucht er nicht einmal auf!" Wütend warf sie ihre Gabel in ihren Kartoffelbrei, wodurch einige Spritzer auf dem Tisch landeten. „Beruhige dich, Sam. Bis zu deinem Unterricht sind es noch zwei Stunden. Er wird wohl pünktlich hier sein", versuchte Remus sie zu ermutigen, jedoch mit nur kläglichem Erfolg. „Dein Onkel hat recht. So wie ich Potter kenne, wird er wieder einen dramatischen Auftritt hinlegen", murmelte Draco aufmunternd und nahm zärtlich ihre Hand. „Ach, eigentlich kann es mir auch egal sein, ob er kommt oder nicht. Ein paar Schüler habe ich ja schon und wenn ich denen etwas Sinnvolles beibringen kann, bin ich schon ganz froh", seufzte Sam schließlich und widmete sich wieder ihrem Mittagessen.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedete sich Draco mit einem langen, innigen Kuss bei Samantha. „Viel Glück bei deinem ersten Unterricht", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sie und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich angenehm auf ihrer Haut aus. Dann ging er direkt in die Kerker, wo der Unterricht für Zaubertränke stattfand. Sam hingegen hatte noch zwei Stunden zu vertrödeln und ging zurück an den See, wo sie am Vormittag noch mit Draco gesessen hatte.

Während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing und in der Sonne eindöste, verging die Zeit wie im Flug und schließlich wurde es auch Zeit für ihren Unterricht. Da sie nichts Besonderes dafür vorbereitet hatte, brauchte sie nicht vorher an ihrem Zimmer vorbei und konnte direkt zum Klassenraum gehen. Es war ein sehr großer Raum, so wie sie es gewünscht hatte. Schließlich wollte sie mit ihren Schülern keine Theorie durchgehen, sondern die Praxis üben. Dafür brauchten sie Platz. Deshalb ließ sie auch mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs die Tische und Stühle an die Wand stellen, wo sie niemandem im Weg waren. An einem Ständer hinter dem Lehrerpult hing ein Umhang für sie bereit, den sie sogleich überwarf. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Lehrerpult und wartete.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die ersten Schüler eintraten. Leider dauerte es auch nur genauso kurz, bis alle drin waren. Zu Samanthas Erleichterung hatte es Harry doch noch rechtzeitig geschafft, und er hatte sogar Hermine und Ron mitgebracht. Neben den dreien waren noch vier andere Schüler erschienen. Offenbar war das Interesse einfach nicht groß genug. ‚Das wird sich ändern, wenn die Todesser vor den Toren von Hogwarts stehen', dachte Sam bei sich und hüpfte vom Pult.

„Herzlich willkommen! Ich bin Samantha Lillian Black und ich werde Ihnen etwas Nachhilfe in Verteidigung geben! Zunächst ein paar organisatorische Dinge: Da der Altersunterschied nicht so groß ist, möchte ich gerne beim ‚Du' verbleiben. Das ist weniger förmlich. Sind alle damit einverstanden?", begrüßte Sam ihre Klasse freundlich, aber bestimmt. Die Schüler antworteten mit einem verhaltenen Nicken. „Gut! Ihr werdet bei mir keine Schulbücher oder Federkiele und ebenso wenig Pergament benötigen. Ihr alle habt schon Kenntnisse in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Tests könnt ihr bei Professor Lupin schreiben! Bei mir lernt ihr, wie euch das Verteidigen in Fleisch und Blut übergeht. Dazu muss ich aber erst einmal sehen, was ihr so könnt! Freiwillige vor!", erklärte Professor Black ruhig weiter.

Samantha zog ihren Umhang, den sie als Lehrer eigentlich tragen sollte, aus. Mit ein paar Bewegungen prüfte sie ihre eigene Bewegungsfreiheit. Ihr Oberteil engte sie ein und ließ ihr nicht viel Freiheit für schnelles Parieren. Da dies jedoch kein echtes Szenario war, würde es schon reichen. Außerdem wollte sie die Anfänger nicht unnötig entmutigen. Schließlich stellte sie sich vor dem ersten in der Reihe auf. Grinsend begrüßte sie ihn: „Hallo Harry! Schön, dass du es doch noch geschafft hast!" „Das wollte ich mir um nichts auf der Welt entgehen lassen", erwiderte der junge Potter lächelnd. Dann erklärte sie an die ganze Klasse gewandt: „Ich möchte, dass einer nach dem anderen versucht, mir den Zauberstab abzunehmen. Mehr nicht. Wenn es einer von euch schafft, mir länger als dreißig Sekunden den Zauberstab zu entreißen, bringe ich das nächste Mal ein paar Kekse mit! Ansonsten muss jeder, dem ich den Zauberstab abluchsen kann, welche mitbringen!"

„Ich weiß, dass du schon einige Erfahrungen im Kampf sammeln konntest. Ich habe schon einige spannende Geschichten gehört. Also enttäusch mich nicht, Harry", entgegnete Sam und zwinkerte ihrem Gegenüber zu. Lächelnd nickte er. Sam zückte ihren Zauberstab, dann rief sie: „Dann kann es ja losgehen!"

Einen Augenblick standen sie nur da und starrten sich an. Jeder wartete auf eine Bewegung, auf ein Zucken, des anderen. Gespannt beobachteten die anderen Schüler das Ganze. „Expelliarmus!" Der Zauber kam plötzlich, aber auch unüberlegt. Harry hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da war Samantha schon mit einem gekonnten Sprung zur Seite ausgewichen. Der Zauber ging vorbei. Er hatte die Hexe noch nicht einmal gestreift. „Expelliarmus ist ein wirksamer Zauber, aber für einen offenen Kampf gegen echte Gegner eher ungeeignet. Das kannst du doch besser, Harry, oder habe ich mich in dir geirrt?", rief Sam laut und deutlich, damit alle es hören konnten.

Wieder herrschte Stille. Offenbar schien Harry einen Augenblick lang über seine Taktik nachzudenken. Dann, endlich, griff er erneut an. „Impedimenta!", rief Harry laut und deutlich. Sam entging dem Lähmzauber, welcher dafür sorgte, dass man Bewegungen unheimlich langsam ausführte, indem sie mit Protego einen Schutzschild errichtete. Harrys Zauber prallte einfach daran ab. Doch der Junge ließ nicht locker und warf direkt einen weiteren Zauberspruch hinterher: „Stupor!" Diesmal konterte Sam nicht mit einem Zauber. Stattdessen sprang sie flink zur Seite und landete mit einer Rolle auf dem Boden. Kaum hatte sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, warf sie Harry einen Expelliarmus zu und schon hatte sie seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Damit hätten wir unsere erste Keksration gesichert", lächelte sie und ging auf den Jungen, der überlebt hat, zu. „Das war gar nicht schlecht, Harry. Deine Zauber sind gut und sehr stark. Nur an deinem Reaktionsvermögen müssen wir ein wenig arbeiten", erklärte sie und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück.

„Wer ist der Nächste?", fragte sie schließlich in die Klasse hinein. Lächelnd meldete sich Hermine Granger freiwillig. „Bevor wir anfangen, möchte ich gerne noch etwas sagen. Die Bedingung ist, dass ihr mir den Zauberstab abnehmt. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, wie ihr es macht! Macht es einfach nur!", erklärte Samantha noch kurz, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit an Hermine. Mit den Worten ‚Leg los' gab sie ihr das Kommando zum Starten.

„Incarcerus." Ruhig und gelassen rief Hermine den Zauber auf und im nächsten Moment schoss ein Seil aus ihrem Stab und direkt auf Sam zu. Diese schwang lediglich wortlos den Zauberstab und ließ damit das Seil verschwinden. Während sie diese Bewegung ausführte, rief Hermine bereits den nächsten Zauber auf: „Locomotor mortis!" Mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite und einer etwas weniger eleganten Landung konnte Samantha dem Beinklammerfluch ausweichen. Doch schon schoss der nächste Zauber auf sie zu – Impedimenta. Reflexartig rief die Aurorin den Protegozauber auf, woraufhin der Zauber von Hermine an einem unsichtbaren Schild abprallte. Inzwischen blieb Samantha genug Zeit, sich umzusehen. Während die junge Hexe mit dem Lockenkopf nach Atem rang und überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, ließ Sam ihren Schutzzauber fallen. Stattdessen schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment schob sich ein Tisch rasend schnell auf Hermine zu. Aus der Puste, von den vielen Attacken, konnte sie nicht ausweichen. Der Tisch erwischte sie an der Hüfte und riss das Mädchen zu Boden. Dabei ließ sie ihren Zauberstab fallen. „Accio, Zauberstab!", rief Samantha und schon hatte sie ihn in ihrer Hand.

Ohne zu zögern ging die Aurorin auf Hermine zu und half ihr auf die Beine. „Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie besorgt und ließ ihren Blick über das Mädchen schweifen. „Ob sie verletzt ist? Hast du nen Knall? Ich dachte, sie wäre deine Freundin!", rief Ron aufgebracht. Seine Ohren waren so rot wie seine Haare vor Wut. „Ron! Es ist in Ordnung! Ich habe nicht aufgepasst", versuchte Hermine ihren Freund zu beruhigen. „Ich denke, dass sollte auch für heute reichen. Zwei Keksrationen sollten für's Erste genügen!", lächelte Samantha und wandte sich dann an den Rest der Klasse. „Hermine hatte Glück. Sie hätte sich ernsthaft verletzen können, deshalb ist es wichtig, immer aufmerksam zu sein. Egal wie nachdenklich oder erschöpft man gerade ist! Das richtige Ausweichen spielt natürlich auch eine wichtige Rolle, aber dazu kommen wir nach und nach. Für heute soll das reichen!" Sofort schnappten sich alle ihre Taschen und stürmten zur Tür. „Moment noch! Wer Interesse daran hat, ein bisschen was für seine Fitness zu tun, der darf mich morgens gerne beim Joggen begleiten. Morgenfrüh um sechs auf dem Verwandlungshof geht es los. Ich würde mich über Gesellschaft freuen", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Samantha von ihren Schülern. Etwas in ihr verriet ihr, dass sie keines dieser Gesichter morgens um sechs Uhr beim Joggen antreffen würde. Und das Gemurmel, das durch die Menge ging, ließ sie erahnen, dass sie mindestens die Hälfte der Schüler nicht mehr in ihrem Unterricht sehen würde. Aussagen wie: „Kekse mitbringen… das ist ja wie im Kindergarten!" oder „Um sechs Uhr Joggen… die hat sie doch nicht mehr alle…" waren dabei noch das Netteste, was sie beim Verlassen des Raums murmelten.

Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben noch in der Klasse. Der Weasleyspross war noch immer ganz rot vor Zorn und knirschte verdrossen mit den Zähnen. Hermine jedoch schien sehr zufrieden. „Das war eine echt gute Stunde, Sam!", lobte Harry fröhlich, „aber ich muss die Kekse doch hoffentlich nicht selbst backen, oder?" Kichernd antwortete die Aurorin: „Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor, jemanden während meines Unterrichts umzubringen! Du kannst ruhig welche kaufen! ... Mensch, Ron, bist du mir immer noch böse?" „Ignorier ihn, er übertreibt. Es ist ja nichts passiert und ich hätte nicht anders gehandelt an deiner Stelle", wandte Hermine ein. „Danke! Ich bin froh, dass ihr hier seid! Falls ihr noch etwas Zeit habt, könnten wir zusammen ein wenig spazieren gehen und uns unterhalten", schlug Sam fröhlich vor. Schweigend tauschten die drei verstohlene Blicke miteinander aus. Blicke, die die Aurorin misstrauisch machten. „Ihr brütet etwas aus. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Gefährliches!"

„Nein, nein! Wir müssen noch nach Dumbledore und außerdem haben wir keine Zimmer hier. Wir reisen heute Abend noch wieder ab", versuchte Harry zu erklären, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Samantha hatte die Lunte gerochen, wie man so schön sagte. Um jedoch die drei nicht in weitere Lügen zu verstricken, beließ sie es dabei. Stattdessen verabschiedeten sie sich freundschaftlich voneinander.

Beim Abendessen erzählte Samantha ihrem Patenonkel von dem Unterricht. Neugierig erkundigte sich dieser und sie ließ kein Detail aus. „Findest du nicht, dass du etwas grob zu Hermine warst? Ich kann schon verstehen, warum Ron sauer ist", sagte Remus schließlich. Energisch schüttelte Sam den Kopf. „Nein! In einem echten Kampf wird ihr Gegner schließlich auch nicht sagen: ‚Oh, sie ist aus der Puste, da werde ich lieber eine Pause einlegen, damit sie wieder zu Atem kommen kann.' So läuft es nicht, Onkel Remus!", entgegnete die junge Aurorin. „Sam hat recht", mischte sich Tonks plötzlich ein, die bisher schweigend neben Remus gesessen hatte, „wenn die Schüler lernen wollen, wie man sich richtig verteidigt, müssen sie auch lernen, auf ihre Umgebung zu achten." „Ja, aber muss sie denn gleich am ersten Tag so grob werden? Hermine hätte sich ernsthaft verletzen können", erwiderte der Werwolf. „Onkel Remus, ich bin lieber von Anfang an ehrlich zu meinen Schülern und zeige ihnen direkt, wie hart ein echter Kampf sein kann, als dass ich ihnen etwas vorgaukel. Denn sollten die alle einmal einem echten Gegner gegenüber stehen, einem Todesser, dann können sie kein Mitleid erwarten. Also warum sollte ich ihnen jetzt eine Lüge vorspielen?" Als Kind hatte es Samantha gehasst, so mit ihrem Onkel zu sprechen. Stattdessen hatte sie ihm bei Streitigkeiten immer Recht gegeben, auch wenn sie anderer Meinung war. Doch nun war sie eine erwachsene Frau mit einer eigenen Meinung. Remus erwiderte nichts mehr und ließ das Thema auf sich beruhen, auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel.


End file.
